Drôle de ménage
by Eliane
Summary: Slash HPDM C'aurait pu être une soirée parfaite. Mais non. Tu es arrivé et je t'ai haïs. J'ai haïs ton bonheur face à mon désespoir. Alors j'ai frappé, des mots qui blessent, des mots qui tuent. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi? EPILOGUE
1. Prologue

> > **Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs.
>> 
>> Ceci est ma première fic. Je sais que le prologue est un peu court mais bon, c'est un prologue et il ne sert qu'à introduire l'histoire proprement dite.
>> 
>> Autre détail, ça ne se voit pas vraiment au début mais l'histoire HP/DM et en réalité un parrallèle avec la liaison Rimabud/Verlaine.
>> 
>> Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."
>> 
>> Le rating est R pour la suite...
>> 
>> Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Prologue
>> 
>> « Ta gueule ! »
>> 
>> Ben tiens. Du nouveau, tu lances des injures maintenant ? J'esquisse un sourire narquois. Ainsi, tu veux que je me taises, que je « ferme ma gueule » comme tu le dis si bien ? Franchement, n'a-t-on pas idée d'être aussi vulgaire. Mais non, je ne me tairai pas.
>> 
>> « Oh, ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Ca te fais mal là, murmurais-je doucement en posant une main sur ton cœur. »
>> 
>> Malgré la fureur que je lis dans tes yeux purs, le rythme de ton cœur s'accélère. Parfait.
>> 
>> « Tu te sens mal tout d'un coup, tu sens le monde s'écrouler autour de toi et en toi. Oui, tu le sens. Et cette poigne qui étreins ton cœur et qui le lacère, et ce poignard qui le brise, tu les sens aussi n'est-ce pas ? Oh, je connais bien cette douleur. Et ce savoir, c'est à toi que je le dois. Chacun son tour mon cher. J'ai subis. A toi de…
>> 
>> Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule, bordel !!! »
>> 
>> Mais c'est que tu m'interrompt en plus. Je me rapproche de toi, un peu plus encore. Là. Mes lèvres effleurent ton cou délicat. Tu frémis. C'est trop facile, c'en est presque risible.
>> 
>> « Tu disais ? »
>> 
>> Je glisse une main dans ton dos. Tu gémis. Vraiment trop facile. Je hais ta faiblesse. Mais soit fort bordel. Soit fort, rien qu'une fois. Repousse-moi, résiste-moi. Un peu au moins, rien qu'un peu. Mas non, comme d'habitude tu ne me repousseras pas, comme j'ai été incapable de repousser ta main, lorsqu'elle m'a effleuré pour la première fois. Comme d'habitude, tu te laisseras faire et en cherchant cet assouvissement que je sais t'apporter et que tu sais m'apporter, tu tenteras d'oublier cette dispute, comme les autres. Tu tenteras d'oublier que je t'ai fais mal. Tu tenteras d'oublier que tu m'as fait mal. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, qui se déroulera de la même façon. A croire que le schéma de nos rencontres a été écrit il y a bien des siècles. Je réprime un frisson. De dégoût. Tu me dégoûtes.
>> 
>> « Barre-toi.
>> 
>> Tu ouvres les yeux.
>> 
>> Pardon ?
>> 
>> J'ai dis barre toi. C'est quoi ton problème ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans « barre toi » ? Tu veux que je te le fasse en allemand ou en espagnol ? Je veux que tu t'en aille, je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus voir ce sourire hypocrite accroché à tes lèvres, barre toi. C'est tout. »
>> 
>> Je t'ai blessé. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois de la soirée. Tu t'en sors bien finalement. _Et toi_ _aussi_ murmure une voix dans ma tête. Je te regarde partir. Tu sors en claquant la porte, d'un geste qui se veut rageur. Pathétique. C'est pathétique.
>> 
>> Le sentiment de victoire que j'éprouve se dissipe aussitôt. Je suis seul. Et merde ! J'aurais du m'en douter. C'est toujours ainsi. A cause de moi. A cause de toi peut-être. A cause de ta faiblesse, de ta lâcheté que je hais. A cause de mon caractère. De mon orgueil qui te réclame, toi tout entier. A cause d'elle. A cause d'eux. Je le hais.
>> 
>> Mais ma rage disparaît également. Il ne reste plus que cendres et amertume. C'aurait pu être une soirée parfaite. Je t'aurais embrassé, tu aurais gémis, et puis nous nous serions retrouvés je ne sais trop comment sur le lit. Sur mon lit. Je t'aurais pris violemment. Tu aurais hurlé. De douleur et de plaisir. Nous aurions joui. J'aurais été heureux. Mais non. Tu es arrivé et je t'ai haïs. J'ai haïs ton doux sourire. J'ai haïs ton bonheur niais dans ce monde déchiré par la guerre. J'ai haïs ton bonheur face à mon désespoir. Ma certitude d'avoir échoué. Alors j'ai frappé. Des mots, des mots qui blessent, des mots qui tuent. J'ai réussi. Tu dois chialer maintenant quelque part dans le château. Tant pis pour toi.
>> 
>> J'ai honte de moi. On dirait un gosse. Je laisse échapper un petit rire, qui se transforme bientôt en sanglot. Oh non ! Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être insensible ? Je devrais savoir depuis le temps que lorsque je te tue, c'est une partie de moi que je tue. A se demander comment je fais pour rester en vie. Mon âme doit ressembler à du gruyère plus qu'autre chose. Oh mon dieu, quelle comparaison ridicule. Et voilà. Je ris. Je pleure. Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles toute volonté, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne peut rien. Je suis dévasté. Demain j'irais te voir. Demain j'irais tout arranger. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi ? Et surtout, surtout comment diable en étions nous arrivé la ?


	2. Chapître I

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs.

J'avais oublié de préciser que c'était un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Autre chose, ce sera DRaco et pas Drago, c moche avec un G.

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

Le rating est R pour la suite...

Ce chapître est dédié à ma dianette qui, comme moi, n'aime pas Maurice Carême. Bisous et vive l'ARLPT...

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapître I

Comment en étions nous arrivés la ? Et comment en avais-je été réduit à me poser cette question ? Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour trouver la réponse : je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment la passion chaleureuse des premiers mois s'est transformée en passion destructrice. Cela fait combien de temps que nous nous déchirons ? Moins d'un an. Un an et j'ai l'impression de contempler l'éternité. Quel abîme me sépare de celui que j'étais avant toi. De cet enfant peut-être trop rêveur malgré sa langue de vipère. C'était moi, ça ne l'est plus. Désormais il n'y a plus que toi. Ma haine de toi. Mon amour de toi. Mon envie de toi. De ton corps, de ta voix. De ton regard vert, si somptueux. De tes caresses. De ton amour et de ta haine. Pourquoi est-ce que j'éprouve ce besoin terrible de te faire mal ? Ce besoin qui me ronge, qui me tue ? Et pourtant de t'aimer comme personne d'autre ne le pourra jamais ? D'être le seul, le seul avec lequel tu auras vécu. Parce que je sais que toi tu seras le seul avec qui je vivrais. Après toi il y en aura peut-être d'autres. Des ombres. Ce ne sera plus toi.

Alors tu vois, je me demandais pourquoi je persiste, tu persistes à tout détruire. Pourquoi nous nous entretuons. Et pourtant. N'aurais-je pas du le prévoir dès le premier instant ? Dès le premier regard, le premier baiser, la première nuit ? J'aurais du. J'aurais du savoir que tu causerais ma perte.

Quand tout cela a-t-il commence ? Les images affluent, plus ou moins floues, plus ou moins vraies. Des couleurs, des odeurs que je croyais effacées de ma mémoire à tout jamais. Une partie de ma vie qui me semble désormais bien lointaine. C'était au début de l'année.

* * *

Par une belle journée d'automne. Le vent tiède sifflait paresseusement, faisant voleter les feuilles rouges, or et mordorées à son gré. Une vague odeur, mêlant châtaignes grillées, habituelles à cette époque, et autres, flottait dans l'air. Le soleil d'été s'attardait et chacun semblait, allongé sous un arbre en compagnie, la plupart du temps, de son groupe d'amis, rêver à autre chose. Pour ma part, je déambulais d'un pas presque langoureux dans les couloirs qui laissaient entrer la lueur chaleureuse de cet éclatant soleil.

C'était un samedi et nous n'avions, par conséquent, pas de cours. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée devant mon miroir. Mon idée initiale avait été de m'habiller correctement mais je m'étais inconsciemment plongé dans la contemplation, pour le moins agréable, de mon reflet. Oh, ne crois pas que je suis narcissique mes pensées avaient tout simplement dérivé. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où un professeur m'avait rappelé à l'ordre d'un « Draco Malefoy, êtes-vous toujours avec nous ? » ou autre amabilité dans le genre. Tout cela pour dire que lorsque je m'étais réveillé de ma rêverie, il était presque midi et je n'étais toujours pas prêt .Il m'avait fallu peu de temps pour opter, vu la température ambiante, pour la tenue adéquate. C'est à dire que j'avais négligemment noué ma cravate sur ma chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir de mon torse ce qu'il fallait. Juste assez pour faire saliver le monde entier. Dieu que je suis machiavélique. Après avoir jeté une veste noire (assortie bien évidemment à mon pantalon) sur l'épaule, j'avais entrepris d'aller déjeuner. Halte inévitable, le panneau d'affichage. Il n'y avait généralement rien d'intéressant mais quoi de plus jouissif que de lire les petites annonces d'âmes en peine, frustrés et autres pervers dépravés. Pour te donner un exemple :

« Recherche élève de 7ème année capable de trouver du temps libre pour m'aider à comprendre les principes de base de l'arithmancie. »

Quelle façon charmante de dire que l'on voulait baiser ta chère amie Hermione Granger. Il faudrait que je me renseigne discrètement sur ce prétendant plutôt timide. Tiens, un club de poésie. Voilà qui était intéressant. Crois le ou non mais je m'étais découvert une récente passion pour la poésie. La poésie française plus particulièrement. Bien j'irais voir ça. C'était à 17 heures. J'avais juste le temps de déjeuner puis d'aller flâner quelque peu dans le parc.

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle , suivie par une horde de files qui m'imploraient presque de mettre fin à leur supplice en les achevant. Le supplice en question était ma façon admirable de les ignorer lorsqu'elles passaient devant moi avec des caquètements à faire mourir d'envie n'importe qu'elle poule ou autre volatile. J'étais beau, c'est un fait mondialement reconnu. Il était aussi mondialement reconnu que je ne laissai pas entrer n'importe qui dans mon lit. Quoi de plus désolant que d'être beau et de laisser n'importe qui en profiter. Non, je choisissais soigneusement mes victimes, homme ou femme c'était sans importance, et si mon nombre de conquêtes n'était pas impressionnant, aucune n'était ressortie de notre relation avec son cœur intact. Enfin, ce n'était pas avec leurs gloussements stupides que ces idiotes allaient attirer mon attention.

Je m'assis à côté de Pansy pour couper court à tout gloussement intempestif d'une voisine éventuelle. Personne ne me suivait lorsque je m'asseyais à côté de Pansy, réputée pour sa possessivité envers mon humble personne. Cependant si j'avais échappé à un malheur, un autre m'attendait.

« Draco, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais hier soir ? »

Le grand problème de Pansy était de penser que je lui étais entièrement dévoué, corps et âme. Ce qui était, en soi, parfaitement ridicule. Même père, lorsqu'il était encore en vie, reconnaissait aisément que, bien qu'elle vienne d'une bonne famille, Pansy était bien trop laide et n'avais rien de ce que l'on demande à une fille, pour faire un assez bon parti. Le plus étonnant était que, Pansy en tant que commère invétérée, se trouvait bien insensible aux commérages lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une de mes conquêtes. Nous savions que l'amour était aveugle, je peux désormais déclarer qu'il est sourd.

« Draco tu m'écoutes ?

A vrai dire non, je pensais aux malformations malheureuses de l'amour.

Pardon ? dit-elle avec un air de bêtasse qui s'ignore. Ce qui était, entre nous, le cas.

Laisse tomber Pansy, tu comprendras peut-être un jour.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

Ah bon ? J'avais, en effet soigneusement évite la question.

Oui, aloooooooooooors ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait chantante. Elle imitait remarquablement bien le chant du pigeon.

Je suis aller me promener, répondis-je en soupirant.

Pourquoi, et où ça ?

Parce que j'en avais envie et où j'en avais envie. Maintenant, si tu ne te la ferme pas dans les 30 secondes qui suivent je te tue. »

Fort heureusement pour moi elle se tue. J'imaginais déjà les titres de journaux si elle avait continue :

« Pansy Parkinson tuée par Draco Malefoy, pour cause de harcèlement moral et sexuel »

Je pus enfin manger mon repas tranquillement. C'est dur d'être beau.

L'horloge qui ornait le hall sonna 5 heures et je me dirigeais vers la salle destinée à accueillir ce club de poésie. C'était une petite pièce ronde qui comportait en tout et pour tout une table en acajou et des fauteuils assortis aux tapis rouges et orangés qui revêtaient presque entièrement le sol. Il restait deux places vides. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil, éloigné du feu et observais mes sympathiques compagnons. Nous étions neuf et j'étais le seul Serpentard, le reste appartenant à Serdaigle. J'aurais du m'en douter. Notre « Président » était un jeune homme qui se trouvait actuellement en 6ème année. Nous en étions aux présentations passionnantes des autres membres de ce charmant comité lorsqu'il entra.

Un ange, on eut dit un ange. L'innocence inondait son visage ne laissant place à aucune souillure. D'ailleurs, le mot souillure ne pouvait en aucun cas lui être associé. Non, cela ne cadrait pas avec cet air pur, cette peau pâle, si pâle et ces cheveux qui lui tombaient, mèche par mèche, dans les yeux. D'aucuns auraient dit qu'ils étaient châtains. Quel mot vulgaire pour décrire leur couleur profonde, légère, elle arborait toutes les teintes imaginables. Ses pommettes étaient hautes, ses sourcils légèrement arqués et son nez fin et quelque peu retroussé. Ses traits étaient d'une finesse presque féminine et, en accord avec sa frêle silhouette, il émanait de lui une impression de fragilité. Il était de ceux, en effet, qui donnent envie de protéger et, nulle femme, voyant son air doux, n'aurait pu résister à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'étreindre contre son cœur. Il manque à notre description une chose essentielle : ses yeux. Ils étaient verts. D'un vert somptueux, limpide, presque transparent. Ils étaient doux, comme l'herbe d'été, comme les feuilles d'un arbre s'agitant au gré des bruissements du vent. Ils étaient envoûtants, qui eut pu détacher son regard du sien, une fois ces yeux croisés ? Personne. Lorsqu'on les contemplait, c'était pour l'éternité. Il attirait, par cette beauté féminine, par cette beauté si différente, qui semblait refléter, une âme d'enfant.

Cet ange c'était toi. Toi Harry, toi.Et j'en étais resté à me dire que c'était un malheur que tu sortes avec cette fille, une Serdaigle je crois, qui s'appelait Lena Aberdam, nom que j'appris bientôt à haïr. Tu étais peut-être un parfait imbécile mais tu étais, il faut le reconnaître, beau, et c'était, tout bonnement, du gâchis. Pourtant, cela faisait deux ans que vous étiez ensemble et l'on murmurait dans les couloirs du château que c'était elle qui t'avais aidé à sortir de cette dépendance de l'alcool dans laquelle tu avais sombré après la mort de ton parrain. On murmurait également que vous étiez fiancés et que le mariage serait célébré après ta victoire sur l'autre idiot qui, frustré de n'avoir rien pour lui, avait décidé de détruire le monde et de régner en maître sur ce qu'il resterait, je veux parler, bien entendu, de Voldemort.

Tu t'assis à côté de moi, n'ayant guère le choix. Je laissais notre cher et aimé président discourir sur les merveilles de la poésie, laissant mes pensées dérivé, une fois de plus. Je me surpris à t'observer. Décidément, j'aimais ta façon d'être beau, si différente de la mienne. Alors que je passai un grand partie de mon temps devant mon miroir à arranger chaque détail, toi, tu étais le genre de personne qui ignore leur beauté et les possibilités que cela leur ouvre. Tu ne savais pas abuser de ce pouvoir qui m'étais si familier et je pense que c'est cela qui m'attira chez toi. Il fallait que je te mette dans mon lit. J'en profiterais pour humilier cette pimbêche qui ne te méritais pas. Un sourire sardonique étira mes lèvres. J'étais génial.

Le président était en train de finir son exposé sur nos buts etc, lorsque je revins sur terre.

« Donc, la semaine prochaine, apportez quelques vers de votre propre composition et choisissez avec un de vos camarades ici présent un projet d'étude sur un poète, n'importe lequel, qui focalise, en quelque sorte, votre imagination. »

Un camarade ici présent ? C'était plus qu'il ne m'en fallait pour mener à bien mon projet. Je me tournais vers toi et pris la parole :

« Bien que cela m'afflige de m'abaisser à une pareille demande, je voulais savoir Potter si nous pouvions faire équipe, tu me parais le seul « camarade » un peu près potable de ce groupe d'idiot.

Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « un peu près potable » Malefoy, me répondis-tu suspicieusement.

Maurice Carême Potter.

Pardon ?

Ils sont fans de Maurice Carême, tu as parlé de Baudelaire. Pitié, je ne veux pas avoir à faire des recherches sur la vie passionnante de Maurice.

Bien, je dois avouer que je te comprends.

La prochaine réunion étant mercredi, je propose que l'on se retrouve demain soir à la bibliothèque.

Entendu Malefoy, entendu. »

Je jubilais. C'était presque trop facile. Tu ne m'avais pas paru bien résistant, mais si tu m'avais dit que tu avais accepté d'être mon partenaire juste pour échapper à Maurice, je n'aurais pas remis ta parole en doute. Seulement, je savais bien qu'il y avait plus que cela. Cela se voyait à la façon dont tu avais rougi lorsque je m'étais penché vers toi. Je savais que tu étais foutu. J'ignorais seulement que c'était également mon cas.

* * *

**tete de noeud** : merci beaucoup en ce qui concerne les chapîtres, je devrai en mettre un par jour jusqu'a vendredi ce qui fait caclcule intensément 4 chapitres celui la compris... commencer une fic en juillet, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle... j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisous eliane.

** Syl2sy** : merci beaucoup, normalement, le rythme devrait etre un peu près pareil tout au long de la fic. Le probleme c'est que j'ai mon début, j'ai la fin, mais je n'ai qu'une trè vague idée du milieu... Enfin, c'est pas trè grave, je fais confiance à ma merveilleuse imagination. (hum hum) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisous, eliane.


	3. Chapître II

> **Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs
> 
> Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."
> 
> Le rating est R pour la suite...
> 
> C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...
> 
> Désolé de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre en ligne hier mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec fanfiction.net toute la journée...
> 
> Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review (les réponses sont en bas) et tous ceux qui ont lu sans en envoyer.
> 
> Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapitre II
> 
> Mon plan était tellement simple que l'on aurait presque pu douter qu'il ait été conçu par un esprit tel que le mien. Honnêtement, même Goyle aurait compris, c'est tout dire. Il suffisait tout bonnement de te charmer par ma beauté, ma grâce, mon intelligence et mon humour. Pour résumer, je n'avais qu'à être moi-même. Seul os dans ce plan génial, mon orgueil. Il paraissait évident que laisser libre cour à mon ego démesuré, bien que cette démesure soit parfaitement justifiée, n'était pas la meilleure des solutions si je voulais t'amener à me considérer comme un amant potentiel. Je maudis quelques instants l'imbécile qui n'avait pas eu l'intelligence d'inventer une potion « contient-orgueil » ou autre chose dans le genre, avant de décider que cela ne me servait à rien. Je pris parti de m'entraîner devant la glace.
> 
> _ Regarde toi Draco, tu n'es pas si beau que ça. On dirait presque un début de bouton sur la tempe gauche._
> 
> Un début de bouton ? Oh mon Dieu, j'attrapais aussitôt ma baguette et l'enlevait d'un sortilège approprié. Ma peau passait avant toi, mon cher. Reprenons.
> 
> _Je dois bien avoir un défaut. Prenons mes sourcils par exemple. Peine perdue, mes sourcils étaient parfaits, délicatement arqués, merveilleux lorsqu'il s'agissait de les hausser de façon terriblement ironique etc._
> 
> J'abandonnais avec un léger soupir. Inutile de chercher le défaut du côté physique, il n'y en avait pas. Prenons mes notes. Je n'étais que le deuxième élève de ma promotion depuis la première année. Après Granger évidemment. D'un autre côté, je ne foutais strictement rien alors qu'elle travaillait d'arrache pied. Je soupirai à nouveau. C'était décidément perdu d'avance, autant renoncer. Je renonçais.
> 
> Je me glissais donc dans des draps d'un blanc crémeux qui étaient merveilleusement bien assortis à mon teint. Certains, étaient persuadés que, étant un Serpentard, j'éprouvais le besoin incompréhensible de mettre du vert partout. C'était absurde. Le vert ne m'allait pas du tout. Le seul vert qui trouvait grâce à mes yeux était l'émeraude splendide des tiens. Indéfinissable. C'est sur cette vision, pour le moins féerique que je m'endormis.
> 
> Je me retrouvais donc à t'attendre, moi Draco Malefoy, comme une vulgaire groupie, le lendemain après-midi à la bibliothèque. Quelle déchéance. Mais ton cul en valait la peine. Avoir le plaisir de t'humilier, de casser ton petit couple parfait et de ridiculiser l'autre idiote entrait aussi en ligne de compte. En y repensant aujourd'hui, je me demande si ça n'allait pas déjà plus loin. Bien plus loin que je ne le voulais. Si je n'avais pas plongé dedans dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu. Ou alors, se dire que c'était inévitable n'est qu'un moyen de plus pour rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre…
> 
> Mais lorsque tu arrivas, ce jour là, je ne pensais à rien de tout cela. Tu étais légèrement essoufflé, colorant joliment tes joues d'ordinaire si pâles d'une teinte rosée. Mon dieu, j'étais prêt à parier que tu venais tout juste de quitter ta cruche ambulante. Tes lèvres étaient encore gonflées, par le baiser que vous aviez échangé. Tu t'assis en face de moi. J'ouvris le bal.
> 
> « Potter, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis…commençais-je mais je fus malheureusement interrompu par toi en personne d'un :
> 
> -Tu sais réfléchir Malefoy ? qui se voulait drôle. Le fait demeure : ce n'était pas drôle mais je voulais à tout prix passer sur la question de mon intelligence, de peur de libérer mon orgueil que j'avais enchaîné dans un sombre coin de château. J'émis donc un petit rire pour te prouver à quel point je trouvais ta remarque hilarante et je repris :
> 
> -Je disais donc, que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, Potter. J'aime la poésie. Tu aimes la poésie. Tu n'es donc pas un parfait imbécile comme je le pensais. Je te proposais donc une sorte de trêve, non pas trêve, un pacte. C'est notre dernière année, et je n'ai pas le courage de t'humilier à chaque fois que je te crois donc, on oublie nos différents, on aborde que les terrains sur lesquels on peut s'entendre et le reste…
> 
> -Malefoy, tu ne me dis pas ça parce que tu veux coucher avec Lena et que c'est un moyen comme un autre de te rapprocher d'elle ? me demandas-tu d'un air incertain.
> 
> -Potter, le jour où je voudrais coucher avec cette conne, les poules auront des dents. D'ailleurs, je en comprends pas comment tu fais pour la supporter, alors la toucher n'en parlons pas.
> 
> -Je l'aime, répliquas-tu, murmurant.
> 
> -Pardon ?
> 
> -Je la « supporte » comme tu dis parce que je l'aime.
> 
> -Elle est comme les autres Potter, répondis-je et j'ajoutais, sans pouvoir empêcher ces mots de glisser hors de ma bouche, et elle ne te mérite pas. »
> 
> Tu eu l'air perdu, comme si tu ne savais plus réellement que penser. Que dire.
> 
> « Qui alors ?
> 
> -Qui alors quoi ? j'admets que ce n'était pas un réponse des plus brillantes mais j'avais quelque peu perdu le fil de la conversation.
> 
> -Qui me mérite, si ce n'est pas elle ? »
> 
> J'aurais pu répondre « moi », et j'en avais terriblement envie mais c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Je me contentais d'un haussement d'épaules qui n'était pas des plus élégant et déviais la question.
> 
> « Bon, assez bavarder, tu acceptes ou non ?
> 
> -Bien sûr, je serai franchement con de refuser une offre de paix, surtout en ces temps ci.
> 
> -Parfait. Et maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrions-nous passer à la poésie proprement parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire comme projet ? Je sais que nous avons encore le temps, après tout, ce n'est pas pour mercredi, mais quand même, il faudrait s'y mettre. »
> 
> Et nous nous y mîmes. Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'au moment où tu entrepris de m'interroger sur mes propres activités poétiques.
> 
> « Tu écris Malefoy ?
> 
> -Ta gueule Potter, ça ne regarde que moi.
> 
> -Donc tu écris. Je me demande ce que quelqu'un comme toi peut écrire. Tu n'aime pas. Et je ne sais même pas si tu as dis un mot gentil à quelqu'un dans ta vie.
> 
> -J'ai dis « ta gueule » Potter, tu comprends ?
> 
> -J'ai touché un point sensible n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, c'est une chose à savoir si jamais notre pacte se rompt. »
> 
> Je me levais sans un mot, empoignait mes affaires et sorti de la bibliothèque le plus rapidement possible. Tu avais touché un point sensible. Bien évidemment j'écrivais. Je connais peu de personnes qui, bien qu'aimant la poésie, n'en écrive pas. C'est un appel à l'âme qu'il est presque impossible d'ignorer. J'écrivais mes espoirs, mes rêves, j'écrivais les échos de voix lointaines qui me parvenaient. J'écrivais la vie, j'écrivais la mort. J'écrivais sans parvenir à ce que je voulais. Je voulais saisir un instant, rien qu'un seul, et j'en étais incapable. C'est peut-être cette certitude de mon échec personnel, qui nous mena vers le désespoir, c'est peut-être, tout simplement, que notre relation n'était pas destinée à vivre tranquillement, qu'il nous était impossible de connaître le calme, la routine quotidienne. Peut-être ne pouvions-nous passer que par la folie, les déchirures, les larmes et les cris. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait combien je t'ai aimé.
> 
> Je retournais dans ma chambre d'une humeur massacrante. Il fallait que je me trouve une victime. N'importe qui. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de mettre mon projet à exécution, puisque tu me rattrapas en courant dans le couloir.
> 
> « Draco attend, je…je suis désol si je t'ai vexé.
> 
> -Vex ? Tu ne m'as pas vexé Potter, tu m'as énervé, mais je doutes que ton pauvre cerveau comprenne la différence. »
> 
> Tu posas ta main sur mon bras, pour m'arrêter. Ce que je fis.
> 
> « Quoi encore Potter ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? Mais c'est moi qui m'exprime mal où tu es vraiment trop con pour comprendre ce que je te dis ? Je ne veux pas te voir, je veux que tu te barres c'est quand même pas compliqué, si ?
> 
> -Désolé Draco, je ne voulais pas dire ce que je t'ai dit.
> 
> -Depuis quand tu m'appelle Draco ? On n'est pas intime que je sache. »
> 
> J'eu la satisfaction de te voir rougir démesurément et de balbutier quelques mots incompréhensible. Etrangement, ma colère avait disparu, et je me trouvais incapable de t'enfoncer un peu plus. Je soupirai, fataliste, et balayais d'un geste tes excuses.
> 
> « Laisse tomber Potter. Ce n'est pas grave.
> 
> -Tu ne m'en veux pas ?
> 
> -Bon dieu, ce que tu pouvais être chiant quand tu t'y mettais.
> 
> -Non je ne t'en veux pas alors tu es gentil, tu vas retrouver ta petite amie et tu ne m'importune pas plus longtemps.
> 
> -Je n'ai pas envie d'aller la voir.
> 
> Voilà qui était intéressant…
> 
> -Vous vous êtes disputés ? Vous le couple modèle de Poudlard ?
> 
> Tu soupires.
> 
> -Non, on ne s'est pas disputé, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller la voir, comme je n'ai pas envie d'aller retrouver mes amis. Je ne veux pas retourner dans ce petit monde chaleureux , dans cette satisfaction qu'il m'apporte. J'ai l'impression de me contenter de vide.
> 
> -Et pourquoi voudrais-tu rester avec moi ?
> 
> -Je ne sais pas. Tu es si…si différent d'eux. Plus sauvage, plus froid, plus distant peut-être. Tu sembles te moquer royalement du commun des mortels. On dirait que tu vis dans un monde à part, un monde que tu est le seul à voir, ou à concevoir, je ne sais pas. Ca me fascine, ajoutas-tu dans un souffle. »
> 
> Je ne répondis rien. Parce que j'en étais incapable. Tu m'avais si bien cerné. Tu avais vu ce qu'aucun n'autre n'avais jamais vu. Tu m'avais presque compris.
> 
> « Draco ? tu semblais inquiet.
> 
> -Viens dans ma chambre si tu veux.
> 
> -Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as une chambre personnelle.
> 
> -Non.
> 
> -Non ?
> 
> -Non, n'allons pas dans ma chambre. Allons plutôt nous promener dehors.
> 
> -Mais il pleut.
> 
> -Peu importe. »
> 
> Tu avais raison, quoique, tu aurais pu difficilement avoir tort. Il pleuvait. Et encore, c'était un bien petit mot pour dire les gouttes énormes qui tombaient sur le sol, dans une danse particulièrement endiablée. Le temps avait soudainement changé pendant la nuit, passant d'un fin d'été chaleureuse à un début d'automne pluvieux.. J'aimais l'automne. La grisaille qu'il apportait si paradoxale aux couleurs somptueuses des feuilles. Si certains furent étonnés de nous voir côtes à côtes, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Ils devaient probablement penser que nous allions nous battre en duel, ou quelque chose approchant. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, dehors, personne d'autre n'ayant tenté de braver le temps. Nous avons parlé, de tout et de rien, je m'étonnai moi-même de ma capacité à tenir une conversation un peu près normale avec toi. C'était bien plus facile que je ne le pensais et j'avais peur que la victoire me paraisse quelque peu amer, lorsqu'elle arriverait.
> 
> « Draco, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?
> 
> -Tu as besoin de ma permission pour poser des questions ?
> 
> -Réponds moi, s'il te plait, ton tons était presque suppliant.
> 
> -Oui, tu peux me demander quelque chose, répondis-je avec lassitude.
> 
> -Promet moi, je t'en prie, promet moi de ne pas me faire de mal. »
> 
> _ Draco, si tu veux ressortir entier de cette histoire ne promet rien, _murmura une voix oubliée dans un quelconque recoin de mon âme_. Ton but était de lui faire mal, ne promet rien. Ne promet rien_.
> 
> Je passai une main dans tes cheveux mouillés, qui tombaient sur tes yeux, voilant leur couleur magnifique. Je te sentis frissonner à mon contact, mais je ne m'en réjouis pas, trop absorbé par le combat qui se livrait à l'intérieur de mon être. Et, sachant que je me condamnais, je prononçais ces mots que tu voulais entendre.
> 
> « Je te le jure. »
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Melhuiwen** : merci beaucoup C'est vrai, tu aimes bien mon style ? tu es la première personne à me le dire. Ce jour est a gravé d'une pierre blanche…lol Ah, la descente aux enfers…elle sera lente au début, puis tout se précipitera…hin hin hin, mais non, je suis très gentille et jamais je ne leur ferais de mal…sifflotej'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, bisous. Eliane.
> 
> **Azalea-Maxwell **:****merciiiiiii, c'est trop gentil.rougis tu trouves qu'on reconnaît bien la personnalité de Draco ? J'adore le faire orgueilleux, ironique, cynique. Mais peut être pas pour les raisons qu'on croit… Pour moi si il est comme ça c'est pas parce qu'il vient d'une riche famille et qu'il snobe tout le monde mais parce qu'il se sent différend dans la mesure où il n'a pas la même vision des choses… argh, j'arrive pas a m'expliquer. Tant pis. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Bisous, Eliane.
> 
> **tete de nœud **: ah vi, pour la description. Je t'explique, au d »part ce n'étais absolument pas une description d'Harry mais j'ai décidé de la mettre dans ce chapitre parce que sa collait avec l'image que je voulais donner d'Harry justement. Sauf que j'ai pas eu le cœur d'enlever les détails que tu as relevé. Mais ds ce chapitre là, j'ai rattrapé, j'ai dit qu'harry il avait les yeux vert émeraude..Bon, j'espère que ca t'a plu. Bisous, Eliane.
> 
> **Genevieve Black **: merci, merci, merci. C'est horrible, je ne peux rien répondre à ça, c'est trop gentil. Heureusement que je suis toute seule chez moi, sinon, je sens que mes parents se demenderaient pk je rougis furieusement devant mon ordi… J'espère de tout cœur que la suite t'a plus. Bisous. Eliane.
> 
> **Akashana **: merci beaucoup. Ah vi, la poésie. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être un peu seule de ce coté la… Tu as un faible pour Rimbaud ? On devrait bien s'entendre Rimbaud et moi c'est une grande et longue histoire d'amour (surtout de mon coté…) Enfin, je te laisse deviner qui fait Rimbaud et qui fait Verlaine… J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite. Bisous. Eliane.
> 
> **Lee-NC-Kass** : merciiiiiiiii coupé le souffle ? nan, qd meme pas…vous trouvez que c magique ? et moi qui revait d'etre magicienne…lol baudelaire c'est très bien, mais il faut lire rimbaud aussi (sa fait pas un peu la fille qui essaye deseperement de rameuter du monde ?) ah tragedy, moi je trouve pas que ma fin soit tragique mais ils vont en baver qd meme un peu. Surtout parce que je vois la relation Harry/draco comme une passion destructrice au meme titre que celle de verlaine et rimbaud, c'est d'ailleurs pour sa que j'ai tracé le parralèle entre elles… enfin, que serait leur histoire sans les cris, le déchirement, les larmes etc. J'aime faire Draco narcissique, c particulièrement jubilatoire… Surtout qu'il en a conscience en plus… Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus… Bisous Eliane…
> 
> **Onarluca **: merci beaucoup. C'est gentile, tro gentil…lol j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant… Bisous Eliane.
> 
> **céline402 **: ooooh, merci…lol, je ne le mérite pas… oui, la mise en page c peut etre pas le top du top. J'vais un peu bocou du mal comme ct la première fois, enfin, j'espère que ça s'améliore… bisous. Eliane.
> 
> **topcerise **: merci vi, c'est Draco qui parle, j'avais oublié de le préciser lors tu premier chapitre mais voila, l'oubli ets réparé…J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre… Bisous, Eliane…


	4. Chapître III

> > > > > > > **Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Le rating est R pour la suite...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Bon, bon, bon. J'avais complètement oublié de le préciser la dernière fois (mon grand problème étant d'oublier à chaque fois le plus important) mais je partais une semaine en Corrèze et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapître avant, eh bien, avant aujourd'hui. Normalement, je devrais mettre le chapître 5 jeudi ou Vendredi.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Je tenais aussi à préciser que j'ai eu un mal fou à faire ce chapitre et il n'est pas super, mais bon, il est essentiel pour la suite...
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review (les réponses sont en bas) et tous ceux qui ont lu sans en envoyer.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> * * *
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Chapître III
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Le lundi arriva, les cours avec. Le seul qui me laissa une impression autre que celle d'un ennui mortel fut le cours de Potions. Parce que tu étais là. Déjà je m'attachais à chacun de tes pas. Je guettais chacun de tes regards, de tes gestes. Je détournais la tête quand tu étais avec elle. Je ne supportai pas sa vue. Chacun de ses gestes, de ses sourires plus hypocrites les uns que les autres suffisaient à me donner envie de vomir. Mais comment diable avais-tu pu échouer avec elle ? Tu m'avais dit que tu l'aimais. J'interprétais la sensation qui étreignait mon cœur à ce souvenir comme de la jalousie envers le fait que tu sois avec elle alors que je t'offrais quasiment sur un plateau la possibilité d'être avec moi. J'étais un imbécile. Mais étrangement, j'étais heureux.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Et surtout, surtout, j'écrivais. Tu étais une source d'inspiration formidable. J'écrivais, je rayais, je jetais à la poubelle, je reprenais un parchemin et je recommençais. J'essayai désespérément de saisir cet instant qui m'échappait encore, qui m'échappait toujours. Je voulais dire la beauté du pourpre, l'odeur de l'automne, le bruissement d'une feuille qui tombe en tourbillonnant légèrement. Je voulais dire l'impossible, l'inimaginable, la vie. Mais tu avais raison. Je n'avais jamais aimé. Etait-ce cela qui me manquait ? Ce sentiment que tous recherchent ? Que l'on avait conté depuis la nuit des temps ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Durant ces trois jours qui nous séparaient de la prochaine réunion, je ne t'adressai pas un mot. Tu ne me parlas pas non plus. Peut-être attendais-tu un signe de ma part, quelque chose qui te confirmerait que non, tu n'avais pas rêvé. Mais je ne fis rien. Question de fierté peut-être. De connerie sûrement. Et enfin, après le décompte des heures, des minutes et des secondes que je m'infligeai, cette putain de réunion, tant espérée et tant redoutée pour une raison obscure que je refusai d'accepter, arriva.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Les huit autres gus qui prétendaient aimer la poésie en général (et Maurice Carême plus particulièrement) étaient déjà tous là. Il fallait vraiment que je sois fou pour continuer ses réunions. Si encore on m'avait donné pour camarades des gens normaux. Mais non, il fallait que ce soit eux. J'étais persuadé que ces pauvres types n'avaient jamais tiré un coup de leur vie. Non, ils n'avaient jamais _touche_ une fille de leur vie. Ils devaient être de ceux qui passent les petites annonces dans le Hall. Je m'assis au même endroit que la dernière fois. Pour être sûr que tu sois à côté de moi. Tu avais cette manie détestable d'être toujours en retard. Je ne supportai pas les gens qui étaient incapable d'arriver à l'heure. Ce devait être l'autre cruche qui t'avait retenu. Je frémis de dégoût en imaginant ce que vous pouviez bien faire. Mon Dieu, quelle horreur. Mais je dois avouer que dans le cas présent, ton retard m'arrangeait bien. Enfin, tu finis par arriver alors que j'en étais à me demander s'il valait mieux que je t'étrangle ou que je te noie pour te tuer.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Tu avais les yeux rouges. On aurait dit que tu venais de pleurer. Quelque chose se brisa en moi. Sans doute la dernière parcelle d'humanité qu'il me restait. J'essayai en vain de prendre un ton sarcastique lorsque je déclarai :
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> « Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je suis déçu de t'avoir attendu. Tu as pleure ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Que c'est dommage. »
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Tu émis un petit reniflement et j'eu l'impression que tu allais fondre en larme. Etant persuadé que je ne pourrais supporter cette vision, j'entrepris de te calmer. Je posais mes mains sur les tiennes pour les empêcher de trembler. Ta peau était d'une douceur à faire pâlir d'envie un peu près n'importe qui. Je me penchais vers toi, laissant mon Président préféré deviser gaiement sur les « super vers que vous allez nous réciter dans pas moins de 5 minutes »… Youpi !
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> « Désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passe ?
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Je te raconterais tout à l'heure.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Bien. Comme tu veux. »
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Je gardais une de tes mains dans les miennes. Tentant de te réconforter tant bien que mal par cet échange muet. Et pendant ce temps, notre cher et aimé président continuait à bavasser. Mû par une intuition soudaine, j'écoutais ce qu'il avait à dire. J'avais ce sentiment inexplicable que ça allait me tomber dessus.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> « Malefoy désirez-vous commencer ? »
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Et merde. Je le savais. Cet imbécile prenait un malin plaisir à nous vouvoyer, démontrant ainsi sa prétendue supériorité sur nous, pauvres citoyens traumatisés par son concept de la poésie moderne.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> « Non Président de mon cœur, je ne désire pas commencer. Choisissez-vous une autre victime.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Malefoy, ce n'était pas une question…
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Ah bon ? Pourtant, ça m'en avait tout l'air, répliquais-je d'un ton cinglant.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Malefoy, commencez ! »
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Bien. J'allais les réciter ces vers auxquels il tenait tant. J'allais lui montrer que non seulement j'étais bien meilleur que lui et ses stupides groupies, mais qu'il n'avait qu'à m'applaudir et se la fermer. Je saisis un papier que j'avais enfoui dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je l'avais pris au hasard tout à l'heure, sur la pile, passablement basse, des poèmes qui avaient réchappés à ma destruction frénétique de ces derniers jours. Et je lus. Je mis toute ma passion, toute ma haine, tout cet amour, que je ne savais pas donner, dans cette lecture. J'y mis ma vie et ma mort. J'y mis mon âme. Et lorsque j'eu finis, et lorsque je me rassis, un sourire ironique placé sur mes lèvres, il n'y eu pas un bruit, rien. Je venais de démontrer par A plus B la futilité de leur poésie. Tu fus le premier à applaudir. Je fis, d'un regard, le tour de l'assemblée, puis inclinait la tête sur le côté. Mon geste était on ne peut plus clair, je leur faisait signe de continuer. Ils avaient perdu d'avance.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Ils continuèrent. Les uns après les autres. Tu fus le seul à ne pas être particulièrement lamentable. Tu étais même bon. Voir très bon. Il faudra que l'on parle de ta technique. Il y avait une sorte de douceur, une facilité à saisir l'évanescent et à le retenir qui me rappelait un autre poète. Il faudrait que j'effectue des recherches. Une fois les « récitations » passées, je levais la main, dans un ultime geste de moquerie peut-être envers ces idiots qui n'avaient rien su voir. Notre Président me donna la parole.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> « Voilà, Monsieur le Président, je me demandais si nous ne pouvions pas changer le lieu de nos réunions, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette pièce euh…magnifique, mais eh, bien, c'est un peu…
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Que proposez-vous ?
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Il y a un pub très sympathique à Pré-au-Lard qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire, il possède un petit salon très intime qui serait en tout cas plus chaleureux et, comment dire, moins _ennuyeux _que notre actuel lieu de réunion.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Et comment contez-vous convaincre Dumbledore de nous laisser sortir hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard par les temps qui courent ?
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -En emmenant Potter avec moi. Il ne lui refuse rien.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Bien, concéda-t-il, voyant que je gagnerai cette partie, d'une manière ou d'une autre, allez voir Dumbledore maintenant et revenez avec la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Pendant ce temps, nous passerons aux exposés. J'espère que vous ne regretterez pas trop d'avoir manquez cela.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Mon Dieu, il me donnait le bâton pour se faire battre.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Oh, Maurice Carême est bien évidemment mon idole, c'est pourquoi, connaissant sa vie par cœur, je ne regretterais jamais, ô grand jamais, d'avoir manquer une occasion de m'enrichir, un peu plus encore sur lui, sa vie, son œuvre, son idéal. »
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Sur ce, nous partîmes. Une fois éloigné de ce cercle particulièrement rébarbatif, je me tournais vers toi.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> « Alors, que s'est-il passe ?
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -C'est pour pouvoir me parler que tu as inventé cette histoire de taverne ou pub, je ne sais plus trop ?
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Je soupirai.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Non. Je n'ai rien inventé. Je pense réellement qu'il faut mettre un peu de joie et de bonne humeur dans ces réunions parce que, personnellement, je m'y ennuie à mourir. Mais peu importe, on n'est pas pressé et je tiens à savoir ce que tu as. »
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Je te vois réprimer un sanglot. Lorsque tu prends enfin la parole, ta voix est hachée, et ça fait mal.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> « Elle me dit que je suis ailleurs, qu'elle ne me reconnais plus. Elle dit que je change et qu'elle ne me reconnaît plus. Elle dit que je change et qu'elle a peur. Pour nous et pour moi. Elle me dit tant de choses que je ne comprends pas et tant d'autres que je ne veux pas comprendre. Elle me dit que je n'aurais jamais du accepeter ce pacte avec toi et que je...
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Attend, tu lui as parlé de notre pacte ?
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Oui, elle voulait savoir pourquoi nous étions sortis dans le parc ce jour là. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui mentir. Je n'ai jamais de courage. Je ne suis que lâcheté.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Tu as mené et gagné plus de battailles quelques annéesque la plupart des gens en toute une vie, et tu te dis lâche ?
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Tu émis un ricanement moqueur.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Je ne parlais pas de cette lâcheté là. C'est facile d'aller à la mort. Si facile. Chaque fois que je la contemple, jespère, au fond de moi, qu'elle me prendra pour mettre fin à mes tourments, mes lâchetés et mes faiblesses. Mais ça n'arrive jamais. A chaque fois je survis. Mon corp survit et à l'intérieur, je meurs un peu plus encore."
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Une larme coule sur ton visage. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Je te serre doucement dans mes bras et passe une main dans tes cheveux soyeux. Tu reprends difficilement ton explication.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> "Tous mes actes, toutes mes paroles sont dirigées dans un seul but : les satisfaires. Qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Je les contente et par la même me dégoûte un peu plus de moi-même. Je me hais. Si tu savais combien je me hais.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Je crois que je sais, murmurais-je.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Non tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie "se haïr". Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'enfer, où l'on veut mourir pour ne plus avoir à se supporter. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'estd e se considérer comme un être estropié, affaibli à tout jamais. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être mort à l'interieur et vivant à l'exterieur. Tu n'as aucune idée des abysses du désespoir et de leur profondeur. Tu ne sais pas cce que c'est de boire, boire pour tout oublier. Sa haine et son désespoir. L'amertume de la désillusion. Tu ne sais pas.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Tu as raison effectivement, je ne sais rien. Dis-moi.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Te dire quoi ? demandas-tu en croisant, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation mon regard.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Dis moi tout. Dis moi tes rêves et tes désillusions, dis moi ce que tu veux et ce que tu refuses. Dis moi ce qui se cache au plus profond de toi. Dis moi ce que tu n'as jamais dit à personne. Dis moi ce que tu ne diras jamais qu'à moi. Dis moi rien que cela et tout cela.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Maintenant ? plaisantas-tu faiblement.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Non, pas maintenant. Nous allons d'abord voir Dumbledore puis tu viens dans ma chambre et ça ira. Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas avoir à les affronter. Personne n'en saura jamais rien."
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Nous arrivâmes devant le bureau de Dumbledore sains et saufs (c'est à dire sans faire de mauvaises rencontres...) Tu connaissais le mot de passe, notre Directeur ayant jugé souhaitable que tu puisses le contacter n'importe quand. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entrais dans ce bureau mais étrangement il me parut différent. Plus froid, plus hautain. La chaleur qui l'environnait auparavant avait déserté les lieux.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Il était là, trônant dans son fauteuil, tel un ancien roi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'il paraissait grandement affaibli. Ce n'était plus un vieillard pétillant mais un vieillard au bord de la ruine. Et je connus un instant de désespoir, nous ne nous en sortirions jamais. Mais il prit la parole balayant ainsi mes doutes et mes peurs.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> "Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?"
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Je lui expliquais brièvement la situation.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> "C'est non évidemment. Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'allais permettre cela ?
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Professeur, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous dire que si nous n'y allons pas avec votre autorisation, nous irons en cachette, et vous comprenez bien que part les temps qui court, cela peut être trèèèès dangeureux, par conscéquent réfléchissez, ou nous y allons à des dates précises pendant lesquelles vous pouvez nous surveillez et vous savez où nous sommes, ou nous y allons n'importe quand et c'est bien plus facile de nous capturer etc, argumentais-je."
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Il resta songeur pendant quelques instant puis concéda avec un soupir :
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> "Bien, mais je veux avoir la liste complète des membres de ces réunions, l'endroit où vous comptez vous réunir, et quand.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Evidemment professeur, maintenant permettez nous de nous retirer, répondis-je.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Draco, tu peux y aller mais je veux parler à Harry quelques instants.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> -Bien professeur."
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Je sortis de la pièce, puis collai mon oreille à la porte pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Je ne captais que des bribes mais ce fut suffisant. "Harry, fait attention à toi. Je ne veux pas te voir replonger. Tu sais que tu as eu un mal fou à t'en sortir. Ne nous déçoie pas Harry. Je t'en prie."
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et tu dévala les escaliers, furieux. Je te suivis et cette fois, je ne te demendais pas ce qu'il c'était passé, je me contentais de te prendre dans mes bras et de déposer un léger baiser sur ton front.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> "Viens, murmurais-je, allons nous en. Partons loin d'eux."
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Tu accepta silencieusement de me suivre. En moi tourbillonait trop de choses, trop de sentiments que tu ravivais. Des sentiments, des sensations, que je croyais mortes depuis longtemps. Si longtemps. Je n'arrivai pas à réfléchir ni même à penser correctement, je ne voyais que ton sourire. Ton doux et triste sourire. Et je jurais de tuer quiconque oserait l'effacer. Si j'avais tenu ma promesse, je serais mort depuis longtemps, suicidé.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> * * *
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **Alexiel** : merci beaucoup, désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le chapitre précédent mais j'ai recu ta review juste après l'avoir envoyé... En tout cas merci vraiment, sa fais terribelemnt plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme les tienne...Bisous, Eliane.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **onarluca** : merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, comme je l'ai dit ce n'est pas génial mais bon... le prochain chapître sera meilleur... Bisous Eliane.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **Ishtar** : merci beaucoup. tu trouves que ça va un peu trop vite ? pour tout te dire moi aussi, je comptais placer le passage avec la promesse deux ou trois chapitres plus tard mais étrangement il s'est imposé ici. C'est un mystère...Tu préfères Char à Rimbaud ? Je dois avouer que je ne connais pas beaucoup, j'ai lu quelques poèmes de lui mais bon, ce n'est pas en lisant deux ou trois poèmes qu'on comprend l'oeuvre d'un poète. Mais je crois que, une fois qu'on "s'est trouv" un poète on ne le lache plus. Moi c'est Rimabud et derrière vient Hugo, Baudelaire, Verlaine, Mallarmé, et Supervielle... Mais Rimbaud me fascine aussi, je ne peux qu'essayer de comprendre mais il est tellement... Je n'ai pas de mots... Je vais m'arreter là parce que une fois lancée sur le sujet je peux continuer pendant des heures... Bisous, Eliane.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **Lee-NC- Kass** : merci beaucoup, mais il faut pas pleurer, ma fic ne mérite pas de larmes... Et pusi c'est pas très triste pour l'instant, si ? Dans ce chapitre là draco se vante bocou bocou moins, mais c'est fait exprès. Il faut que l'orgueil retombe un peu... En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, bisous Eliane.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **Azalea-Maxwell** : merci beaucoup? Je vais essayer effectivement de le rendre plkus humain au fur et à mesure, plus sensible. Sa se voit géja dans ce chapitre... J'espère en tout cas que sa t'a plus, bisous, Eliane.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **tete de noeud** : merci beaucoup j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre ta plus meme si je l'aime aps trop, bisous, Eliane
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **Melhuiwen** : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. lol, ma prof de français ma bien dit que j'avais "un style certain" mais je sais pas si c'est un compliment... En fait, il se trouve que je déteste montrer ce que je fais aux autres, par timidité surement et je n'ai donc pas veaucoup d'avis... En tou cas je suis contente que sa te plaise toujours autant. Bisous, Eliane.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **valkayrie **: merci beaucoup... tu es bilingue ? moi aussi j'aime bien lire les fics en anglais.c'est amusant en tou cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisous, Eliane.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **Nagisa Moon** : merci beaucoup. J'en profite pour te dire que j'ai adoré ta one-shot "oneiros" c'était vraiment très beau. Tu es en première L (enfin, tu entre en terminal) si j'ai bien compris ? mon reve, lol, enfin, je n'y suis malheureusement pas encore... Mais en fait cette fic EST (et si) un parallèle avec la liaison Rimbaud/Verlaine, c'est génial que tu l'ai deviné alors que tu ne savais pas... Et oui, j'aodre Rimbaud, mais ça se voit je pense... En tou cas merci encore pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir... Bious, Eliane.
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **akashana** : merci beaucoup. tu trouves vraiment que c'est poétique ? a force de lire de la poésie, je dois en faire toute seule... Voila, moi je trouve que Harry Dray sa ne peut que mal se terminer, j'adore les fics ou sa se termine bien ausi mais je serai incapable d'en écrire une. J'ai un penchant pour tout ce qui se termine mal, sa rend l'histoire plus belle en quelque sorte... J'espère que tu aime tjs, bisous, Eliane...
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> **Flochi** : merci beaucoup... effectivement, il vaut mieux que tu ne flatte pas trop mon orgueil bien que sa fasse immensément plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme sa... tant que question orgueil, je n'arrive pas au niveau de Draco sa va... Aller, Bisous, Eliane.


	5. Chapître IV

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

Le rating est R pour la suite...

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Cette fois je n'oublie pas de le dire, je pars en vacances et normalement, je pourrais mettre mon chapître 5 le 2 septembre au plus tôt, à part si il y a un changement de programme évidemment. Dans le chapitre 5 nous aurons le droit à une confrontation Lena/Draco, qui va précipiter l'action. Voilà...

Ce chapitre est essentiellement narratif parce que j'avais besoin de faire un point sur les sentiments de Draco...

Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review (les réponses sont en bas) et tous ceux qui ont lu sans en envoyer.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

> * * *
> 
> Chapitre IV
> 
> La prochaine réunion fut fixée au dernier week-end d'octobre. Durant les quelques semaines qui nous en séparaient, nous nous installâmes dans une certaine routine. Je venais te chercher le matin et nous nous enfuyions, nous partions loin, là où ils ne pouvaient pas nous atteindre. Qui ils ? Je veux parler de Lena principalement, elle et la bande de Serdaigles avec lesquels elle traînait à longueur de journées. Cette petite cruche estimait avoir droit de vie et de mort sur toi. Si j'avais du justifier ses pensées et ses actes, j'aurais plaidé la connerie tout simplement. Ne voyait-elle pas que déjà tu ne lui appartenais plus ? Que déjà tu haïssais son petit monde trop douillet, trop renferm ? Que c'était pour cela que tu l'abandonnais chaque matin pour partir avec moi ? Ce monde remplit d'hypocrisie que ni toi, ni moi ne supportions plus. Tu avais besoin de ce semblant de liberté que j'étais en mesure de te donner et j'avais besoin de cette affection que tu me donnais, de cette admiration que je lisais dans tes yeux. Il y avait une réponse en chacun de nous à cette question qui nous tourmentait depuis toujours. Tu me comprenais un peu, au moins un peu, et si je demeurais incompréhensible aux yeux de tous, si je demeurais un mystère évanescent prêt à s'évanouir pour eux, quand j'étais avec toi, je prenais forme, je prenais vie. Tu voyais au-delà de l'être froid, arrogant et cynique. J'étais tout cela évidemment, mais je n'étais pas que cela et peu semblaient s'en apercevoir.
> 
> Ensuite venaient tes amis. Oh, tu les aimais tes amis, je ne le nie pas, mais ils ne se souciaient que du petit garçon modèle, bon vivant, aimable que tout le monde appréciait. Ils ne se souciaient pas de tes peurs, de tes cauchemars, ils ne voulaient pas savoir que tu avais une autre face, plus sombre, tellement plus sombre. Ils ne voyaient que le reflet de la réalité et non la réalité elle-même. Peut-on réellement les blâmer ? Et puis enfin, il y avait les professeurs. Ceux qui paraissaient persuadés de savoir ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour toi mieux que quiconque. Et qui, en particulier désapprouvaient fermement notre relation. Quels cons. Ils ne comprenaient pas eux non plus. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Jamais rien.
> 
> Et je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais plus les supporter, plus les voir. Avec eux j'étais ironique, distant, je paraissais supérieur et ils n'aimaient pas cela. Avec toi, j'étais tout le contraire. Je riais, je pétillais de vie, j'étais plus chaleureux, plus humain. Cela te faisait plaisir, grandement, plaisir. Savoir que je ne quittais mon masque que pour toi. Savoir que je n'étais moi-même qu'avec toi. Est-ce que cela te rassurais au fond ? Est-ce que cela contribuais à te donner une certaine importance ? Je ne sais pas. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas et que je ne saurais jamais… Dois-je te rappeler nos interminables discussions le soir dans ma chambre ? Dois-je te rappeler nos fous-rires ? Dois-je te rappeler nos échappées poétiques ? Dois-je te rappeler tous ces petits instants de bonheurs qui restent à jamais gravés dans mon cœur ?
> 
> La vie désormais ne prenait un sens que lorsque tu étais là, à mes côtés. Je te maudissais de m'avoir redonner espoir car j'étais déjà conscient que cela ne pourrait pas durer. Nous étions voués à l'échec. Dans un monde tel que le nôtre, qui aurait pu tolérer cela ? Qui ? Personne. Mais je m'égare, encore une fois. C'est peut-être la douleur qui fait dériver mes pensées ainsi, qui m'empêche de me concentrer. C'est peut-être elle qui fait ressurgir tant d'images, après tant d'années. C'est peut-être elle qui dicte sa loi. Ma vie entière est faite de « peut-être ».
> 
> C'était un week-end pluvieux, pour changer. Ton humeur reflétait le temps, tu étais triste et maussade. Bien que tu ne m'ais pas dit pourquoi, je pouvais aisément deviner la cause de ton désarroi. Tu t'étais encore disputé avec elle. Tu te disputais avec elle presque tous les jours. Tu me disais que votre relation n'étais plus que cris et larmes. Les larmes coulaient de son côté, elle te laissait désormais indifférente. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que je fus la cause de vos premières disputes qui entraînèrent les suivantes mais.. Non, je me mens à moi-même, j'étais bien évidemment la cause de vos disputes. Elle me haïssait autant que je la méprisais. L'enjeu entre nous était clair : toi. Cela me répugne de parler de toi ainsi et pourtant, c'était le cas. Tous les coups étaient permis pour l'emporter. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un jeu pour moi, ce n'était pas qu'un simple défi, bien au contraire. Depuis cette promesse, cette promesse inconsciente, et je ne savais même pas ce qui m'avait poussé à la faire, mais peu importe, à ce moment là, quelque chose en moi avait changé. Je savais ce que c'était bien évidemment. Je ne pouvais refuser de me l'avouer, car c'aurait été comme me renier. Mes les mots me paraissaient tellement dérisoires, tellement insignifiants, comparés à mes sentiments. Comment dire ce besoin d'être à tes côtés à chaque instant de ta vie ? Comment dire ce besoin d'entendre le moindre de tes souffles ? Comment dire ce besoin oppressant de te toucher, de sentir ta peau si pâle sous mes doigts ? Comment dire ce besoin de deviner chacun de tes mots avant que tu ne les dises ? Comment dire la façon qu'avait mon cœur de cesser de battre lorsque je te voyais arriver ? Lorsque je te voyais rire ou pleurer ? Je ne peux pas appeler cela de l'amour, c'est plus grand, tellement plus grand. Rien d'autre n'existait que toi. Que ta voix, tes cheveux noirs que je rêvais de caresser indéfiniment, tes yeux que je rêvais de contempler pour l'éternité. Cependant, s'il faut mettre des mots, de vulgaires sons sur ce que je ressentais pour toi, sur ce que je ressens pour toi, je te le dis, en espérant ne pas l'avoir déjà trop dit, je t'aimais Harry et je t'aime toujours.
> 
> Nous arrivons devant le pub que j'ai choisi. Il avait un nom autrefois mais la pancarte a connu tellement d'intempéries, de rafales et de vent et de neige qu'il est illisible, bien que l'on voit, de-ci de-là le bout d'une lettre ou un point de peinture écailleuse qui résiste toujours. Tu entres en premier et je te suis. J'aperçois un comptoir en bois vernis, comme on en voit souvent. Quelques tables et chaises éclairées par une lumière sale et jaunâtre. Un vieillard grisonnant, parfaitement assortis au décor apparaît devant nous. Sans un mot, il nous conduit dans une arrière salle tout aussi miteuse que j'avais qualifiée de « salon ». Ils sont déjà là. Est-ce notre destin d'arriver toujours en dernier ? Je m'assois près du feu cette foi ci, remerciant le ciel d'avoir pourvu la pièce de deux cheminées. Tu tire un fauteuil d'un coin poussiéreux et t'assois près de moi.
> 
> « Qui paye ? »
> 
> Voilà tout ce que réussis à sortir notre cher et aimé président. Quelle entrée en matière lamentable. Je sens que je vais lui donner la palme d'or dans la catégorie « Manque de tact le plus absolu ».
> 
> « Moi ».
> 
> Bien, ma réponse est claire, et précise. Espérons qu'il comprendra (et dieu sait si j'ai des doutes.) Le vieillard revint avec de l'alcool. Je te vis hésiter. Tu savais que si tu buvais un verre, tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'en prendre un autre et encore un autre. Rien n'arrêterai plus ta descente aux enfers. Tu me jetas un rapide cou d' oeil mais je refusai obstinément de croiser ton regard. Je n'influerai pas sur ta décision. Je te sentis soupirer, puis prendre une grande inspiration, et enfin, je vis tes doigts se refermer sur le pied de verre. Ainsi, tu avais choisis l'enfer. Tu m'avais préféré à elle. Tu m'aimais, j'en eus la certitude. Et je me souviendrai toujours de ces instants où je refermai doucement ma main sur la tienne et portai le verre à ta bouche. Oui, je me souviendrai à jamais de ton regard brûlant lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent brièvement, en un soupir tes lèvres. Je sens encore ton souffle de braise contre ma peau.
> 
> Je suis cependant incapable de restituer la suite de cette soirée. Je revois bien quelques scènes durant lesquelles nous riions comme, eh bien, comme des ivrognes. Et je crois me rappeler la longue marche du retour vers le château, sous le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Je me rappelle également t'avoir quitté au seuil de ma chambre. Je tombai dans mes draps immaculés et sombrai aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêves.
> 
> Je fus réveillé par des coups frappés à ma porte. Je ne dormais que depuis une heure. J'allai ouvrir en titubant. C'était toi. Toi, en larmes.
> 
> « Mon Dieu, que s'est-il pass ? Allons, viens t'allonger avec moi. »
> 
> Je t'entraînais à ma suite sur le lit. Tu étais plus petit que moi, si bien que ta tête reposait au creux de mon épaule. Je séchai délicatement tes larmes et, après que tes frissons convulsifs se furent calmés, je réitérai ma question :
> 
> « Que s'est-il pass ?
> 
> -Je l'ai frappé. Elle se tenait là devant moi et elle parlait, elle parlait sans arrêts. Je lui ai demandé de se taire mais elle ne m'a pas écouté alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai frappée. Oh juste une gifle mais ce qui m'effraye c'est ce que j'ai ressentis. Cette sensation de pouvoir. Le sentiment d'être enfin capable de quelque chose. Ca a duré un instant et puis j'ai eu honte de moi. J'ai eu honte de moi alors je me suis enfuit et je suis allé te trouver. »
> 
> Je ne répondis rien. Parce que je n'avais pas de réponse à ta question muette. Je me contentai de te serrer un peu plus fort contre moi.
> 
> « Laisse la.
> 
> -Je ne peux pas.
> 
> -Pourquoi ?
> 
> -Je ne peux pas. C'est ce qu'ils veulent de moi. Elle parle déjà de mariage. Elle veut que nous emménagions une fois sortis de Poudlard. Je ne peux pas les décevoir.
> 
> -Si tu peux. Tu peux t'en aller avec moi, proposais-je. A la sortie de Poudlard. Laisse les. Laisse les à leur conneries et partons.
> 
> -J'aimerais, murmuras-tu, j'aimerais tellement. »
> 
> Je te sentis étouffer un bâillement et chuchotai :
> 
> « Dors maintenant, dors. »
> 
> Tu hochas faiblement la tête. Bien longtemps après que tu te fus endormis, mes propres paroles résonnaient toujours en moi. C'est ce que nous ferons, pensais-je, c'est ce que nous ferons.
> 
> Si seulement ça avait été aussi simple.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **onarluca** : tu trouves ? c'est gentil de me consoler, mais je n'en était pas vraiement fière lol...j'epèere que tu as aimé ce chapitre...Bisous Eliane.
> 
> **Melhuiwen **: merciii. Moi aussi j'aime bien ma dernière phrase, lol, je trouve que c'est très important les dernières phrases. Ca donne, m, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Enfin bref, merci bocou bocou, mais il ne faut pas me dire tout ça, je ne le mérite pas... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus, bisous, Eliane.
> 
> **Lee-NC-Kass** : merciiiiiiiiii mais non elle attire pas les larmes, ce n'est pas triste pour le moment, enfin moi je trouves. Mais j'ai peut etre un concept spécial du mot tristesse... Lena une Cho chang ? C'est méchant sa. Mais comme vous avez pu le voir dans ce chapitre elle va en baver la pauvre petite... En tout cas vous ferez sa connaissance dans le chapitre suivant...Bisous, Eliane...
> 
> **tete de noeud** : merci, mais sa avance, sa avance, doucement mais surement... ce chapitre là fait d'ailleurs avancer bocouuuuuuu les choses...Bisous, Eliane.
> 
> **céline402** : toi aussi tu as adoré la dernière phrase ? je devrai en faire des pareilles plus souvent alors ... En tout cas, je suis contente que sa te plaise toujours, bisous. Eliane.
> 
> **Genevieve Black** : merci, mais c pas grave si tu ne m'as pas reviewé le chapitre précédent, l'important c'est que tu lises et que tu aimes... J'adore ta facon de comparer ma fic à une fraiandise, sa me fait rougir toute seule... J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisous, Eliane...
> 
> **myncat** : merci beaucoup. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je continu et continurai jusqu'à la fin...
> 
> **Beloved** : Ooooooooh toi, quelle surprise... lol, mais je tenais à ce que tu m'envoies une review. Bon, si tu l'as vu c'est pas très grave, c'était fait exprès pour (comment sa je suis de mauvaise foi ?) mais je confirme, j'étais heureuse de te voir, et tu as intéret a men envoyer une autre pour ce chapitre là sinon tout est fini entre nous Bisous, El...
> 
> **Azalea **: merci beaucoup, voila la suite lol, enfin, tu l'as déjà lu mais je trouve que sa fait bien de mettre ça... j'espère que sa t'a plu et que tu aimes toujours... Bisous, Eliane.
> 
> **Elyan la folle** : merci. Mais il ne faut pas pleurer pour ma fic, je refuse catégoriquement qu'on pleure pour elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu trouves que mes mots sont semblables aux tiens ? C'est normal, on a quasiment le meme pseudo, c'est la destinée lol. Je suis heureus esi je t'ai donné envie de lire encore plus, tu lis quoi en poésie ? la elle est un peu absente de ce chapitre mais c'était nécessaire... En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'as pas étté décue. Bisous, Eliane.
> 
> **Akashana** : merci beaucoup Je suis heureuse de te savoir toujours au rendez-vous, et de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant, c'est important... J'espère que ce chapitre là t'a plus. Bisous, Eliane.


	6. Chapître V

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Je suis (enfin) rentrée de vacance, dieu merci. J'adore les vacances tant qu'il y a un ordinateur a proximité, sinon, c'est l'horreur... J'en profite pour faire part du plan de ma fic (je suis super fière d'avoir réussi à faire un plan...), donc, il y a un prologue, 20 chapitres (celui là est le 5ème) et une épilogue. C'est très simple... Je devrais mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne mercredi ou jeudi et ensuite, ce devrait être environ, un chapitre par semaine (oui parce qu'il parait qu'en seconde il faut travailler...).

Désolé si ce chapitre est un petit peu court, le prochain sera plus long.

Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review (les réponses sont en bas) et tous ceux qui ont lu sans en envoyer.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

L'aube nous trouva ainsi, enlacés. Tu dormais encore et je me plaisais à écouter ton souffle régulier. Nous étions dimanche. C'aurait aussi bien put être un mercredi, j'avais depuis longtemps perdu le compte des jours et des heures. Je comptais le temps différemment désormais. Lorsque j'étais avec toi, le jour était, et la nuit lorsque tu étais loin. Mais en ce moment, le soleil inondait ma chambre, donnant vie aux couleurs miel, crème et blanche. J'aimais l'aspect de pureté qu'elle présentait, contraste évident avec ma noirceur et mon désespoir. Et devant ce soleil si beau, devant cette aube si pâle, promesse d'un nouveau jour, meilleur que le précédent, je me surpris à pleurer et me raillais aussitôt pour cela. Il est vrai que je n'avais que du mépris pour les faibles mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir proche de chaque personne sur cette terre, chaque personne qui supportait tous les malheurs du monde sans sourciller, sans s'abandonner au désespoir, oublieux même de verser une larme sur son triste sort. Oui, je me raillais de laisser couler si impunément les larmes sur mon visage alors qu'au moment ou je te serrais dans mes bras, toi mon âme, des enfants crevaient de faim à l'autre bout du monde, certains se faisaient battre et de pauvres gamines violer. Mais que vaut toute la misère du monde face à son propre malheur ? Pas grand chose, si ce n'est rien. Alors, je séchais mes larmes, pris une grande inspiration et sortis du lit. 

Je décidai d'aller déjeuner et laissai un mot à ton attention. Les couloirs austères étaient froid. Tout dans ce château était froid. Les élèves et professeurs passaient, telles des ombres, tels des morts. L'envie de vivre semblait un lointain souvenir depuis longtemps relégué au passé. Quand cela avait-il commenc ? Il y a deux ans, après la mort de ton parrain. C'était une guerre comme les autres. Un guerre où le sang coulait, pour rien. Pour la folie d'un homme. Tout le monde avait désormais la chance de compter de glorieux héros morts, la plupart du temps, dans sa famille. D'un côté ou de l'autre. Pour la folie d'un homme. Le climat d'insécurité était telle que j'avais l'impression de subir une dictature, couvres-feu, propagande, etc. Pour la folie d'un homme. Et les ombres passaient, distantes, mélancoliques, sans vie. Pour la folie d'un homme. Ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier des hommes à causer tant de ravages, pour rien. Ce n'était qu'un fou parmi d'autres, un peu plus intelligent que les autres peut-être. Et on mourrait pour lui, et on mourrait contre lui, et on mourrait tout simplement, avec le sentiment d'avoir servi une cause juste et noble, des deux côtés. Et moi dans tout cela ? Je voulais que le méchant perde, sans que les gentils gagnent. Parce que les sois-disant gentils ne retiendraient rien de cette leçon d'histoire. Les premiers temps seraient dur et ils oublieraient. Il suffit de regarder le nombre de massacres et de guerres dans l'Histoire. On oubliait toujours. Ou on se souvenait sans vraiment se rappeler la peur, les cris, les larmes et l'horreur du sang qui coule.

J'en était là dans mes réflexions quand une voix stridente m'interpella :

« Malefoy.

-Lena, répondis-je car, pour mon plus grand malheur, c'était bien elle. Si je m'étais forcé à être objectif, je l'aurais dite jolie. Mais j'étais tout sauf objectif et sa simple vue me donnait envie de fuir.

-Où est-il ?

Elle parlait de toi bien évidemment.

-Dans ma chambre, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de lui mentir.

-Ah, bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, énonça-t-elle avec suffisance.

J'avais décidé de rester calme et de passer mon chemin mais ce fut plus fort que moi.

-Oh oui, tu aurais dû-t'en douter, mais comme tu es trop conne, tu ne t'en es pas doutée. Je me demande comment font tes prétendus amis pour te supporter, tu les as payés ?

-Bien sûr que non Malefoy. Et contrairement à toi, il y a des gens qui me supportent.

-Harry me supporte, murmurais-je. Ses mots m'avaient fait mal, me rappelant ô combien j'étais seul. Harry me supporte et il ne te supporte pas, je crois que c'est là le plus important non ?

-Il me supporte, il m'aime.

J'eus un rictus devant tant de naïveté.

-Depuis combien de temps ne t'a-t-il pas dit qu'il t'aimait ?

-Je…Ce ne sont pas les mots qui comptent, je le vois dans ses yeux.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit, et que vois-tu dans mes yeux ?

-Je vois que tu me hais.

Mon rictus se transforma en sourire victorieux.

-Perdu, je te méprise. Tu ne mérites pas ma haine. Regarde toi, tu n'as rien. Non, tu n'es rien. Que feras-tu plus tard ? Tu comptes bosser pour le ministère de la magie ? Comme tout le monde ici ? Tu finiras mariée à trente ans avec deux gosses. Génial non, et tu pourras seulement prétendre avoir vécu pendant un temps avec Harry Potter. Ton heure de gloire. Tu sortiras peut-être même un bouquin là-dessus : « Ma vie avec Harry et comment Malefoy a détruit notre couple. » Parce que ce n'est pas la peine de te faire des illusions, ton couple est détruit et tu n'as même pas été capable de t'en apercevoir. Tu me désoles.

-Barre-toi Malefoy, barre toi !!! »

Je me barrais. Les larmes aux yeux. Cette cruche, cette pute avait touché mon point faible. J'étais seul. Et c'était de mon propre fait. Jamais je n'avais laissé l'opportunité à quelqu'un de me comprendre. Jamais je n'avais laissé à quelqu'un le loisir de me connaître. Je m'étais inscrit dans une solitude des plus profonde et malgré toutes mes tentatives de dénis, ça me faisait mal, au fond de moi, d'être aussi seul. Je t'avais toi, bien entendu. Et pourtant cette pensée ne me confortait aucunement. Tu appartenait trop à leur monde et pas assez au mien. Je ne voulais pas que tu plonges encore un peu plus dans mon monde, tu étais déjà allé trop loin. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je te l'avais promis. Alors je pris ma décision. Je décidai de fuir. De m'en aller, peu importe où. J'éprouvais un sentiment d'oppression inqualifiable. Il fallait que je m'en aille de ce château rempli d'ombres, il fallait que je respire.

Je passai en coup de vent dans ma chambre pour constater que tu n'étais plus là. J'empaquetai quelques affaires puis descendis aux cuisines pour emporter des provisions. Personne ne me vit sorti du parc avec mon balais. Personne. J'étais invisible aux yeux de tous, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Le poignard s'enfonça un peu plus dans mon cœur et ma résolution s'affermit. J'enfourchai mon balais et m'enfuis.

Aujourd'hui encore, je répugne à me rappeler ces quelques jours. Je les passai environnés de froid, dans des ruelles sombres et miteuses, dépourvu d'argent et de ressources. Il y avait les réveils en pleine nuit et les secondes d'éternité, passées à écouter le moindre bruit de peur qu'un clochard alcoolique décide de s'installer à ma place sous le porche délabré. Il y avait aussi ces moments où je courrait à travers les ruelles gorgées de pluie, détalant, à bout de souffle pour échapper à un quelconque ivrogne ou un receleur, en quête d'une proie facile. Il y avait les cauchemars qui me qui revenaient sans cesse, et lorsque je me réveillai en haletant, il n'en restait pas le moindre souvenir si ce n'est ce sentiment de peur, qui ne me quittait jamais. Il y avait ces heures, passées à penser à toi. Que faisais-tu, m'avais-tu déjà bannis de ta vie ? T'inquiétais-tu un peu pour moi ? Et pourtant, je refusais de songer à un quelconque retour.

Vint le cinquième jour. Un souffle chaud sur ma bouche me réveilla d'un sommeil, encore une fois agité. Je connus un instant de panique indicible avant de voir deux yeux verts. C'était toi.

« Harry ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous l ?

Tu pleurais à chaude larmes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je te cherchais. Ca fait cinq jour que je te cherche. Draco… Mais…. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la peur que tu m'as caus ? Ca fait cinq jours que je ne dors pas. Cinq jours bordel ! Tu es parti comme ça sans un mot, sans rien. Je…je pensais que tu avais peut-être été enlevé, que je risquai de retrouver ton cadavre dans un caniveau, n'importe quoi.. Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer, j'étais comme fou. Et toi… toi tu me demandes ce que je fous l ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème Draco ? Tu peux me le dire ?

-Je croyais que tu t'en foutais.

-Bien sur que non je ne m'en fous pas je…

Tu t'arrêtas brusquement.

-Tu quoi ? »

Mais tu ne me répondis pas. Tu te contentas de me serrer dans tes bras à m'en étouffer. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser dans ton cou. Tu pris mon visage entre tes mains.

« Draco, tu me refais ça encore une fois je te tue de mes propres mains. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'a poussé à t'enfuire, je veux juste être sûr que tu ne t'enfuiras plus jamais. Pas sans moi en tout cas. »

J'étais frigorifié, je tremblais de peur et d'émotions contenues. Je ne dis pas un mot de plus. Je me contentai de te prendre dans mes bras à nouveau. La stupidité de mes actes m'apparaissait à présent. Qu'avais-je gagné dans cette fuite ? Rien que le fait de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais plus te quitter. C'était trop dur. Ca faisait trop mal. Je t'aimais et me haïssais. Pourtant, je souris.

* * *

**onarluca** : merci...En fait, tout dépend ce que tu apelles "bien". Si tu veux qu'ils se marient et qu'ils aient beaucoup d'enfants, c'est raté. Mais si tu veux juste qu'ils survivent c'est bon... Honnetement, je ne trouve pas que ça se finit si mal que ça. J'aurais pu faire pire. Mais j'avoue avoir du mal à écrire des trucs qui finissent super bien où tout le monde est content à la fin. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là. Bisous, Eliane. 

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Mercii...Je sais (I know) on a pas la meme définition de tristesse... Enfin, il m'en faut beaucoup pour me faire pleurer (à part certains bouquins où je pleure toutes les deux pages...) Mais non, ça ne va pas (très) mal se finir. Simplement ce sera pa la fin comme dans les comptes de fées... Tu sais Dray n'est pas (dans ma fic) qqn de très violent au sens physique du terme, verbaement, oui. De toute façon, il casse leur couple, c'est suffisant, non ? Enfin, j'espère (comme d'hab) que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisous. Eliane.

**Melhuiwen** : merci encore et toujours... On peut etre amoureuse d'une fic ? (en tout cas elle apprécie beaucoup ta déclaration d'amour ) Quoique, en y réfléchissant, j'ai déjà été amoureuse d'un livre... Alors, en fait l'histoire ne se termine pas du tou où a commencé le prologue. C'est juste que j'aime bien commencer dans l'action, revenir en arrière et continuer ensuite, je suppose que c'est du à mon esprit trèèès logique... Quand à la happy end. Euh, POURQUOI tout le monde veut que ça se termine bien ? Je ne peux que me répéter, moi je trouve pas que ça se termine trop mal. Mais je sens que je vais me faire taper à la fin... Tant pis, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Bisous. Eliane...

**Kaoro** : Merciiiiiiiiii...c'est vrai que tu trouves ma fic magnifique ? rougis Mais il faut pas, c'est pas génial, c'est du moi (d'un autre coté, je vois mal comment ça pourrait etre la fic de qqn d'autre que moi, mais je m'égare là) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là. Bisous. Eliane.

**mahenis** : merci beaucoup...oui, c'est ma première fic, en fait, j'en lisais depuis quelques mois et j'ai décidé d'en faire une aussi, pour m'amuser... Mais je ne sais pas trop si j'en ferai d'autres. Il faut déjà que j'ai des idées et ce n'est pas gagné... En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre... Bisous, Eliane...

**Azalea-Maxwell** : Merci...Mais noooooooon, tu ne te répètes pas à chaque review. En tou cas, meme si tu te répètes c'est pas grave parce que ça fait toujours autant plaisir. J'espère de tout coeur que tu as aimé ce chapitre et tu as intéret à me le dire, meme si tu te répètes... Bisous. Eliane.

**tete de noeud** : merci...et comment que ça avance... Je suis très fière de moi, j'ai réussi à écrire quatre chapitres pendant mes vacances. Sauf que, j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre, le prologue et le sixième plus celui là. Je suis incapable de raconter une histoire dans l'ordre...Enfin, qu'importe, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisous, Eliane.

**Alexiel.v** : comment ça tu as raté un chapitre ? c'est honteux... Non, je rigole, merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne mon style ben, j'écris toujours comme ça moi, une fois que j'ai une phrase, le reste sort tout seul...Moi aussi j'avais laissé la poésie, jusqu'à ce que je découvre Rimbaud et depuis, c'est l'amour fou...J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Namie cassy** : merci beaucoup . Non je n'ai pas lu Anne Rice, je connais juste de nom. Enfin, si tu dis que mon style lui ressemble, j'irais vérifier ça...J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisous, Eliane.

**Maggie** : Oh, une autre déclaration d'amour... Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là aussi. Bisous, Eliane.

**black eyed** : merci de tout coeur... (et c'est peu dire tellement ça me fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme ça...) Non, je n'ai pas écrit d'autres fic, c'est ma première, mon petit bébé POur l'instant je me concentre sur celle là. J'ai déjà du mal... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bisous, et encore merci. Eliane.

**Elyan** : merci pour ta review...tu voisce chapitre là il était pas triste parce qu'à la fin ils se retrouvent... Non ? Je te fais une confidence, Harry il va suivre Draco, un certain temps... Mais oui, nous sommes liées par le pact des prénoms.. (ou un truc dans le genre...) Mais je ne suis pas ton maitre, je suis le maitre de personne moa. (a part de mon frère...) Moi je lis quelques poèmes amateurs mais j'ai une préférence pour les "grands" auteurs. Et surtout Rimbaud. Je crois que tant que je n'aurais pas compris le pourquoi du comment je lirai Rimbaud encore et toujours. Tu écris des poèmes ? TU pourrais m'en envoyer ? Moi j'ai essayé mais c'est trop moche...En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisous. Eliane.


	7. Chapitre VI

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Bon. Je sais, j'avais dit mercredi ou jeudi. Mais j'étais tellement déprimée par la rentrée que je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout taper à l'ordi donc voilà, je suis un peu en retard. Le prochain chapitre ce sera pour la semaine prochaine...

Je tenai aussi à préciser que ce chapitre là est très mauvais. J'ai eu un mal fou à le faire. J'étais assise, devant ma feuille de papier, je savais ce que je voulais dire, j'avais toutes les images, tout dans la tête mais impossible de mettre des mots dessus. Donc ce fut long et laborieux...

Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review (les réponses sont en bas comme d'habituuuuuudeuh ) et tous ceux qui ont lu sans en envoyer.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre VI

Il était tard. Très tard. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de quoi nous parlions. De tout et de rien comme à l'accoutumée. De poésie peut-être. De mes espoirs et des tiens, de ma vanité et de la tienne. De nous et de personne. Oui, nous parlions. Nous étions dans ma chambre. Depuis ma fugue, tu ne me quittais plus. De peur, peut-être que je reparte. Je savais bien que je ne repartirai pas, j'en étais incapable. Mais je profitais pleinement de ta présence, à mes côtés.

Il n'y eut pas d'avertissement, il n'y eu rien. Rien que ta main tremblante s'avançant vers mon visage. Et j'étais hypnotisé par cette main blanche, qui aurait pu être celle d'une vierge antique, telles qu'on les décrit dans les légendes. Mais non, le détenteur de cette main était bien plus que cela, c'était toi. Et chacun de tes doigts élancés proclamaient la finesse de ton esprit, ta peau si pâle montrait la pureté de ton âme et chaque tremblement l'indécision qui te rongeait. C'était un oiseau, mené par un seul but, toucher la terre voisine, et il volait, hésitant, comme si c'était la première fois, l'oiseau gracieux semblait sur le point de s'arrêter parfois, renoncer, faire demi-tour, mais il continuait quand même. Et il aborda la terre voisine. Ta main toucha ma joue.

Tu repoussas délicatement une mèche qui tombait dans mes yeux, mes yeux qui n'avaient pas quittés ta main, craignant et désirant la moindre de ses caresses. Nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre que nos souffles s'entremêlaient doucement. Lentement, je quittait ta main pour croiser ton regard si somptueux. Je ne fus pas surpris d'y voir de la peur et cette incertitude qui t'était si familière. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette détermination, comme quoi je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je le prétendais.

« Draco…murmuras-tu, je t'aime. »

Et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

J'aurais voulu. J'aurais voulu te répondre immédiatement. J'aurais voulu te dire tout ce que mon cœur criait. Mais je me contentais d'un misérable « Pourquoi ? » J'eus honte de moi, cependant, tu souris.

« Parce que c'est toi. Parce que tu es le seul à avoir essayer de me comprendre, à voir au-delà. Parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir compris, à avoir vu au-delà. Parce que c'était écris. Parce que…

-Chut, je te coupais la parole, posant un doigt sur tes lèvres nacrées. Chut, répétais-je, ne dis rien de plus. »

Je traçais le contour de tes lèvres avec légèreté, osant à peine effleurer ces pétales rosés, de peur de les faner. Et je déposai un baiser, un seul sur tes lèvres brûlantes d'amour. Je goûtai enfin à leur saveur sucrée, tant de fois rêvée. J'avais connu des baisers passionnés et d'autres doux. J'avais connu des baisers langoureux et des baisers hésitants. Jamais je n'avais connu un baiser donner par amour. Jamais je n'avais connu un baiser telle que celui là. Si seulement, j'avais les mots, si seulement j'avais les mots pour te dire ce frisson que je réprimais, mon cœur débordant de joie et d'émotions contenues lorsque je t'entendis gémir faiblement. Si seulement, ah, si seulement ! Dieu, je vendrai mon âmes pour que tu comprennes ce que je ressentais lorsque je pris ton visage entre mes mains et plongeai, âme et regard dans le velours de tes yeux.

Est-il nécessaire de te raconter la suite ? Est-il nécessaire de te rappeler mon « je t'aime » déposer au creux de ton oreille ? Je ne peux que me souvenir. Me souvenir de tes lèvres si rouges en cet instant, entrouvertes, si impunément offertes. Et, comme n'importe quel Dieu païen incapable de refuser une offrande muette, je fus incapable de résister à la tentation de prendre l'interdit et je t'embrassai. Et cette fois avec rage, meurtrissant tes lèvres mêlées aux miennes, et ton souffle, mêlé au mien. Je t'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sentis ta langue s'immiscer dans ma bouche et, bien plus intime que l'acte d'amour même, j'y répondis. J'y répondis avec fureur, avec passion. J'y répondis avec tout mon amour. Je sentais le moindre de tes gémissements étouffés, le moindre de tes soupirs. Je brûlai de désir et me consumai.

Tu mis fin à notre étreinte, me laissant soudain seul, haletant. Le vide s'ouvrit autour de moi et j'essayai désespérément de me raccrocher à ton cou. Tu entrepris d'explorer chaque partie, chaque recoin de mon visage et e mon cou, déposant des myriades de petits baisers. Savais-tu que la seule chose au monde capable de me calmer était de sentir ta peau, ta peau contre la mienne ? Sentir ton parfum évanescent enivrer chacun de mes sens ? Tu m'allongeas sur le lit et j'eus l'infime satisfaction de sentir le poids de ton corps presser contre le mien. Et je me retrouvai, moi, Draco Malefoy, soumis à la moindre de tes caresses et de tes baisers enflammés, ployant de désir sous ton être délicieux, rêvant de cueillir chaque fleur de ton jardin. Je me serai damner pour chacun de ces mots d'amour que tu murmurais de temps à autre, et je t'implorais de reprendre tes tortures plutôt que de me laisser seul, gémissant et pantelant sur le lit. J'avais soif de ta peau, de ton odeur, de ta saveur, j'avais soif de tout ton être. Tu nous déshabilla rapidement, avide de sensations nouvelles. Je ne pouvais plus penser sinon me répéter inlassablement « je t'aime ». Tu m'arrachais cris et frissons, instant de bonheur éternels, et je me sentis soudain coupable de prendre l'amour que tu me donnait sans rien te retourner. Ainsi, j'inversai la situation et me retrouvait en position dominante.

Pour la première fois depuis notre baiser, j'ouvris les yeux. Et je te vis, ton corps superbe recouvert de sueur. Mince et frêle. Un corps que je rêvais de recouvrir et de protéger à jamais. Tu ressemblai véritablement à un ange, mon ange. Soudain hésitant, ma bouche frôla la courbe délicate de ta nuque et ton torse. Mais tu souris, et ton sourire effaça tous mes doutes, toutes mes incertitudes. Je déposai un petit baiser sur tes tempes. J'effleurai de nouveau ton visage avant de trace à la langue, les contours de ton cou puis de ton torse. J'arrivai finalement à ton érection vibrante, et j'en appris par cœur chaque ligne, chaque courbe, chaque forme. Je la redessinai cent fois et cent fois te la restituai.

Comment oublier ? J'ai essayé pourtant, j'ai essayé. J'ai tout fait pour oublier ce moment d'éternité où tout chavira, et dans mon cœur et dans mon âme, où je sus que je ne serai plus jamais le même. J'ai tout fait pour oublier cet instant où tu me pénétras, sans délicatesse aucune. J'ai tout fait pour oublier les larmes de douleur et les cris de plaisir. J'ai tout fait pour oublier l'odeur rance, entêtante et enivrante de la sueur mêlée au sexe. J'ai tout fait pour oublier l'extase finale, alors que nous n'étions plus qu'un, ton souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Je n'ai, visiblement, pas réussi.

C'est ainsi que l'aube nous trouva, à l'entrée de ton bonheur et au sommet du mien. Alors que cette aube fraîche, cette aube rosée étendait sa main sur nous, je te posai cette question, unique condition à notre amour.

« Harry, murmurais-je, me suivras-tu, où que j'aille ? Es-tu prêt à te laisser entraîner dans mon univers, dans ma réalit ? là où je vais, les étoiles ne sont pas blanches, mais noires et elles ne brillent ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Là où je vais, tout est froid et même l'été se meurt. Là où je vais, les jours ne sont qu'heures vaines, vaines car je me sais maudit. Là où je vais, l'espoir flétrit à chaque pas. Là où je vais, n'est nul bruit et le silence règne sur les vies. Pourrais-tu toi qui, quoi que tu en dises, aime tant la vie, l'amour et la lumière du jour accepter cela pour moi ? Pourrais-tu me suivre sans regrets sur le sentier des condamnés ?

-Où que tu ailles. Où que tu ailles j'irai et je te suivrai à jamais. Laisse moi arpenter ce sentier avec toi. Laisse moi apporter le jour dans ton monde si noir, si plein de désespoir. Laisse moi t'aimer et t'apprendre à aimer. S'il te plait. »

Tu effaces lentement une larme qui coule sur ma joue.

« Tu pleures ? me demandes-tu.

-Oui, parce que je suis heureux. C'est la première fois.

-Les premières fois sont toujours les pus belles. »

Je n'ajoutai rien. J'en étais incapable. L'écho de ta promesse tourbillonnant en moi, gravé à jamais. Je m'endormis dans tes bras, ivre d'une sensation nouvelle : le bonheur et désormais, la peur de le perdre.

* * *

**onarluca **: saluu, lalala (je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'jui c incroyable ). Merci beaucoup, mais ne t'inquiète pas, yen a aucun des deux qui meurent et ils vont vivre ensemble (un certain temps)... Comme quoi je suis trèèès gentille. Nan, en fait la gentillesse n'a rien a voir, j'avais deja tte l'histoire en tete qd j'ai commencé à l'écrire...Bisous, El.

**Maggie** : et bien sa me fait terriblementplaisir que tu ai aimé le dernier. Malheureusement, celui la etait un peu nul mais je me sentai incapable de faire mieux... DSl, en tout cas merci beaucoup... Bisous, El.

**Nee-Chan et Chana** : vous savez quoi ? le début de votre review me fait terriblement penser à moi qd j'ai lu la fin de fitz. Mais bon, je m'aventure peut etre là dans des territoires inexplorés . Tout sa pour dire que moi aussi je me fous mais il fallait bien faire un point sur la situation exterieure, non ? Ensuite, moi je n'ai pas pleuré pr le tome 5 j'avais juste envie de trucider harry tellement je l'ai trouvé con... Par contre il y des livres qui m'ont fait pleurer mais de facon incroyable, sa me rendait presque malade. On peut meme dire "je suis rentrée en seconde" maintenant c fait...ma prof de math est super sympas, elle nous a dit "dans une semaine vous allez déprimé, c normal vous etes en seconde" Me voila prévenue... Je parlai du couple "harry, lena", faut pas sinquiéter...Bisous (en espérant que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop mauvais), El.

**Lilyep** : Moi je ne sais pas quoi dire en lisant ta review. C'est tro b ce que tu me dis là (jen ai les larmes aux yeux) Il faut pas. C'est juste une histoire que j'écris pour m'occuper ce n'est ni génial ni quoi que ce soit... Je peux juste dire "merci merci merci merci merci". Et encore... Tu trouves vraiment que je retranscrit bien la liaison Rimbaud/Verlaine ? Enfin, je retranscrit surtout ma vision, de cette liaison, bien que j'aurai beaucoup aimé me trouver sur place à l'époque...Toi aussi tu aimes Rimbaud ? Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! (parfois je me sens un peu seule de ce coté là) Mais je ne veux pas m'épancher la dessus parce quedans 3 heures on y est encore . En tout cas encore merci. Bisous, El.

**Melhuiwen** : Ah, ma petite mel. Bon bon bon, je men veux terriblement de t'avoir fait pleurer. C'est pas ma faute. ET puis surtout si sa t'encourage à fumer... Donc tu es amoureuse de ma fic, (mais je te la donne pas en mariage) lalalaaa, je suis contente... J'ai eu un choc qd j'ai lu ta phrase "j'ai trouvé le passage sur "le fou" très poignant". Me connaissant, j'ai aussitot cru que tu parlais de fitz et j'avais un peu peur de m'etre laissée allé. Mais non, c'est bon, ensuite j'ai compris de quoi tu parlais... (il ma juste fallu le temps). Merci beaucoup, mais c'est juste ma vision des choses (qui est très subjective, enfin...) (pour la seconde, moi j'ai en option, latin, grec et lettres classiques..........) En tout cas merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu as pas trouvé ce chaptre "trop" laid. Bisous, El.

**nardy** : merci beaucoup . Si tu trouves Draco destructeur et Harry fragile, je suis contente parce que c'est ce que je voulai retrancrire. ET puis c'est sa Rimbaud et Verlaine... (pas de tout repos) J'espère que tu as "aim" ce chapitre... Bisous, Eliane.

**Kaoro** : Merci. C'est génial si c'est de moi ? mmmmmm, je rougis...En tout cas, le jour ou tu auras et des soleils, et des lunes et des étoiles et des forets, et des montagnes et des mers et tout le reste dans les yeux, je m'estimerai heureuse... En attendant ce moment, j'espère que ce chapitre ta qd meme plus (meme si moi je l'aime pas). Bisous, Eliane.


	8. Chapitre VII

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Je suis très contente de moi parce que je suis dans les temps (super), en fait, j'ai tout fait ce matin (presque) d'une traite. Le prochain chapitre sera pour le week-end prochain...(normalement)

Ensuite, je voulais dire que j'ai un eu délirer sur l'histoire de la neige (pour comprendre il faut lire ) mais c'est entièrement de la faute de mon prof de français qui nous a fait faire les figures de style hier (pour la 5ème fois...) et nous a fait étudié un poème de Victor Hugo qui paralit de la défaite de Napoléon en Russie. Bref, tout ça pour dire que si vous voulez mon avis, j'ai du faire inconsciemment un report de ces deux heures de tortures sur ma fic...

Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review (les réponses sont en bas lalala...) et tous ceux qui ont lu sans en envoyer.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre VII

Suivirent cette nuit, ce que l'on peut appeler, je crois, « les temps heureux ». Nous nous aimions et je devais m'en contenter. Car j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Je voulais que tu quittes définitivement l'autre conne, je te voulais pour moi seul. Je ne sais pas si c'est par amour ou par soucis des convenances et du « qu'en dira-t-on » que tu restais avec elle, mais une chose est sure, tu refusais de la quitter. Et je te haïssais pour cela. Je te haïssais car tu n'étais pas celui que je te voulais être. Je te haïssais car tu étais bien comme les autres, finalement. Je te haïssais parce que devant l'absolu d'un amour et de mon exigence, tu fuyais. Je te haïssais parce que tu refusais de regarder l'infini en face, parce que tu avais peur, parce que tu étais lâche.

Mais je t'aimais.

Et ça me faisait mal, de te voir assis à la table des Gryffondors, à parler joyeusement, et à rire sans moi. Ca me faisait mal d'être assis à la table des Serpentards coincé entre deux cruches qui me racontaient leurs vies pour le moins passionnantes. Si tu savais à quel point ça me faisait mal… Et toi, toi tu semblais heureux alors que je me torturai pour accrocher le moindre de tes regards, le moindre de tes sourires. Parfois tu me lançais un regard d'excuse et tu me murmurais « ce soir ». Alors j'étais heureux pour le reste de la journée. Je savais que je te retrouverai dans ma chambre et que nous nous aimerions. En cachette, toujours en cachette. Elle avait menacé de te quitter si tu n'espaçait pas nos rencontres. Et, soucieux de ta réputation comme toujours, tu lui avais obéi, tu avais espacé nos rencontres.

Nous ne nous enfuyions plus désormais. Tu ne venais plus me rejoindre, le matin. Le matin, tu partais avec eux. Et je restais seul. C'était ainsi, ce matin là. Nous étions fin janvier. Déjà. La neige revêtait avec douceur, les arbres gris et le château. Et celle de cette nuit, aussi fraîche que la rosée, était encore immaculée. Personne ne l'avait foulée, personne ne l'avait brisée. J'en pris une légère poignée dans ma main, et constatai avec délice qu'elle était aussi blanche et belle que ta peau. Je l'écrasai contre ma paume, brisant ainsi sa pureté et me laissai envahir par le froid glacial qu'elle dégageait. Etait-ce ma punition ? Je l'ignore.

Toujours est-il que j'eus la brusque envie de me rouler dans cette neige, de détruire la lumière, la blancheur, la pureté, toujours la pureté, qu'elle dégageait. Je voulais la briser, la briser encore et encore. Je voulais que tu meurs pour ne plus avoir mal. Là, dans mon cœur. Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Elles se figèrent instantanément, prisent par le froid, et devinrent givre. Alors, je me relevai et m'avançais sur l'étendue immense et éphémère.

Il recommença à neiger. La bise hurlante rythmait mes pas tandis que, lentement, je m'avançais vers le lac gelé. Je sentais le froid s'insinuer en moi, et je me demandai si c'était ce que l'on ressentait, dans les pays du grand Nord, cette absence de force, cette absence de tout face à la neige glaciale. Je me demandais, si, après des heures de marches, sur les plaines arides, ce n'était pas cet bise hurlante, qui poussait à s'arrêter, brusquement. Si ce n'était pas cette beauté étrange, qui poussait à s'asseoir et mourir, en regardant tomber les flocons blancs.

J'arrivai enfin au lac. Je pouvais sentir sous mes pieds, que la glace était fine et qu'elle risquait de se rompre à tout moment. Il était curieux de constater ma soudaine mortalité. Assis, devant ce lac, à contempler l'étrange spectacle de la vie, qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, je me demandai, ce qui m'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici. Seul alors que tous les autres étaient en cours. Je m'allongeai dans la pureté, et elle étendis ses bras sur moi.

Je m'endormis.

----------

Je me réveillai dans une pièce blanche. Il y avait des lits, tout autour de moi.

L'infirmerie. Qu'est ce que je foutais l ?

Dumbledore était assis, à côté de moi. Un sourire crispé sur le visage, il me demanda ce que je faisais, étendu sur la neige, devant le lac. J'eus un sourire amer, et lui répondis que j'avais voulu détruire la pureté. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il avait comprit ce que je voulais dire, mais il hocha la tête, et me déclara que la prochaine fois, je ferais mieux de prendre une écharpe. Puis il s'en alla, après avoir ajouté que j'étais libre de rester ici, ou de retourner dans ma chambre, il précisa également que j'étais exempté de cours pour les deux jours à venir.

J'attendis qu'il soit parti pour me lever tant bien que mal, le froid ne m'ayant pas complètement quitté et j'entrepris une longue marche vers ma chambre. Les couloirs tanguaient autour de moi, et j'avais l'impression de subir milles épreuves, plus dures les une que les autres à chaque pas. Et enfin, après avoir monté l'escalier interminable qui menait à la tour où se trouvait ma chambre, j'arrivai.

Mais au lieu de me coucher, comme me l'avait si aimablement conseillé mon cher directeur, je pris la plume et écrivis une lettre, que je recopie ci-dessous :

_Le 27 janvier…_

_Harry,_

_Ce n'est qu'une lettre, une lettre que tu ne liras jamais, parce que je ne te la donnerai jamais. Ce n'est qu'une lettre, et je ne sais déjà plus ce que je voulais te dire. Pourquoi es-tu comme la neige ? Si fragile, que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir te briser à chaque instant, lorsque je te tiens dans mes bras ? Pourquoi ta peau est-elle si blanche, que mes doigts dessus paraissent grossiers et lourds ? Pourquoi toi, mon âme, es-tu si lâche et faible, vouée à l'Autre ? Pourquoi es-tu incapable d'y renoncer ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de renoncer à toi ? Pourquoi, lorsqu'à la suite de nos disputes, alors que je t'ai fait pleurer, je me surprends à regretter et je me hais, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme ? Pourquoi, lorsque tu n'es pas là, j'ai si mal, là au fond de moi ? Pourquoi ce vide ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma main, continue-t-elle à tracer sur ce parchemin usé, des questions, sans liens entre elles, dont je suis le seul à comprendre leur significations ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je jamais le courage de te la donner cette lettre ? Dis-moi pourquoi, pourquoi je t'aime ?_

_Oh, si tu savais. Si tu savais tout ce que je ne te dis pas, parce que j'en suis incapable. Si tu savais toutes les larmes que mon cœur a versé depuis qu'il te connaît. Moi de glace, moi de givre. Toi le feu, la chaleur, les braises ardentes ? Que peut engendrer notre rencontre sinon la douleur ? Dis le moi Harry, dis-le moi… dis-moi pourquoi, malgré tout ce désespoir, j'y crois encore. Dis-moi pourquoi l'espoir en moi n'est pas mort. Dis-moi tout ce que je ne sais pas… Dis-moi…_

Je n'ai rien écrit de plus. J'étais trop fatigué. Avant de me coucher, j'hésitai à jeter cette lettre dans le feu. Mais je l'ai gardée. Oui, je l'ai gardée car j'ai pensé qu'un jour viendrait peut-être où j'aurais la force de te la remettre. Ce jour est arrivé. Presque. Alors je l'ai cachée, sous mon lit. Quelle ironie…

Je m'endormis vite, au creux de mes draps douillets, mais mon sommeil fut jalonné de cauchemars et de réveils en sueur. Le lendemain, je trouvai au pas de ma porte, une note de ta main, me disant que nous nous verrions ce soir. Je ne descendis pas manger. Je retournai dans mon lit, fiévreux, et délirai dans un demi-sommeil. J'avais chaud, beaucoup trop chaud dans cet hiver gris et glacial. Je voyais tomber la neige, derrière ma fenêtre. Sans interruption, il neigeait, comme si elle voulait se venger de l'affront que je lui avais fait subire la veille. Une fois, j'ai voulu me lever. Je suis tombé par terre et me félicitais, entre deux assauts de fièvre d'avoir eu l'intelligence de recouvrir le sol de pierre d'immenses tapis moelleux. Au prix d'un immense effort, je réussis à me lever et à retourner dans le lit, privé de ses couvertures tant la chaleur me semblait atroce et étouffante.

Puis tu arrivas. Comme un ange, se tenant sur le seuil de ma porte.

« Mon dieu Draco, t'écrias-tu, comment tu fais pour survivre dans une telle chaleur ? »

J'émis un faible gémissement, qui était censé, au départ, te faire comprendre que je ne survivais justement pas, dans une telle chaleur, mais que j'étais incapable de me lever. M'ignorant, tu allas ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais s'engouffrer dans la chambre, et tu restas quelques secondes à contempler les flocons nuageux. Puis tu revins près de moi et tu entrepris de me servir d'infirmière. Tu ôtas ce qui restait des draps et tu les entassas dans un coin de la pièce, puis tu m'épongeas le front avec un linge mouillé et enfin, tu entrepris de veiller sur mon sommeil.

Je te serrai contre moi et constatai avec surprise qu'en deux jours, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais beau. J'enfonçais mes mains dans tes cheveux, jouant avec tes mèches noires. Ta douce chaleur m'enveloppait, si différente de celle provoquée par la fièvre. Je sentais ton souffle contre ma joue et ton désir brûlant contre ma cuisse. Tu m'embrassa légèrement, juste une caresse sur mes lèvres, provoquant en moi, un brusque frisson. Tu t'écartas de moi légèrement, et murmuras que tu avais quelque chose à me dire. Tu m'expliqua brièvement, en évitant de me regarder, qu'elle t'avais posé un ultimatum. Ou tu cessais de me voir, ou elle partait. Tu lui avais répondu que, bien évidemment, tu cesserais de me voir. Pour quelque temps du moins. Juste assez pour qu'elle se calme, juste assez pour que ses soupçons retombent. Juste assez pour lacérer mon cœur. Juste assez. Et puis, comme tu me le rappelas, ce n'était pas si grave. Nous nous verrions dans les couloirs, aux heures de déjeuner et durant les cours. Nous nous écririons. Et si tout allait bien, nous pourrions nous revoir dans quelques semaines. Quelques semaines… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes mots me blessèrent ce jour là. A quel point j'avais envi de pleurer, d'hurler, pour que tu te taises. Mais tu continuais à parler, me regardant avec tes yeux suppliants, et je refoulai mes larmes et mes cris. Je me levais juste, et m'accouda à la fenêtre. Je tendis la main et récoltai quelques flocons.

_Dis moi, Harry, pourquoi es-tu comme la neige ? _

Je retournai dans le lit et nous nous aimâmes comme jamais. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Tu m'embrassas, une dernière fois, et tu soupiras. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, tu me jeta un dernier regard, un dernier « je t'aime » et la porte se referma sur toi.

Hier le bonheur, aujourd'hui la douleur.

* * *

**onarluca** : ah quel plaisir de te retrouver à chaque fois. En fait, je me demandais si je devais t'appele Artémis ou Onarluca ? Je voulais dire qu'il y aura un moment ou ils seront séparés, physiquement tout du moins. Mais là, la fin est écrite, bouclée, je pourrais meme la poster, sauf que je n'ai pas écrit tout ce qu'il y a entre temps...Ma logique consiste à ecrire le début et la fin puis combler le milieu... En tout cas encore et toujours merci...Bisous, Eliane...

**Melykumo** : merci beaucoup Mon problème c'est que je ne sais jamais quoi répondre au review parce que tout ce que tu me dis c'est tellement beau...tellement gentil, tellement...ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir dire tout ce que je ressens qd je lis des chcoses pareilles... Je ne peux que dire merci et encore et encore... Tu as tjs été intriguée par la liaison Rimbaud/ Verlaine ? Moi je dois dire que c'est assez récent, mais ça ne m'a pas empecher d'éplucher tout ce que je trouvait sur eux et surtout sur Rimbaud parce que cet homme me fascine...Et je maudis les bibliothèques de Paris de ne pas avoir assez de documents...Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bisous, Eliane...

**Maggie** : Oui, je le trouvai laid. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris mais là, en plus, j'avais eu un mal fou à le faire alors je te laisse imaginer ma frustration devant le résultat. Peu, importe, tant que tu as aimé... Merci beaucoup et gros gros bisous, Eliane.

**Saael'** : salut, alors comme ça tu es une revieweuse pro ? Je savais pas que ça existait... (comme quoi, on en apprend tt les jours, ou presque) Bon, je vais essayer de répondre le mieux possible (c'est français ça ? ) à ta review qui me dit plein plein de choses. Tou d'abord, tu me dis que tu aimes Baudelaire, ça tombe bien, moi aussi. (mais je préfère Rimbaud qd même...mais ça se sont les voies mysterieuses de l'amour) Ensuite, tu aimes le yaoi, MOI AUSSI, lol, et j'aime surtout Harry et Draco, qd ils sont tous les deux et qu'ils s'aiment... (oui parce que, quoi qu'on en pense, je ne suis pas adique, j'ai juste un penchant pour tout ce qui se finit mal, ça n'a rien à voir...) Et tu me dis que tu aimes ma façon d'ecrire. rougis Moi personnellement je serai contente qd, eh bien qd j ene trouverai plus rien à améliroer, cad jamais, je crois... ET pour finir, crois bien que je t'attend, et j'espère bien que tu me livreras tes impressions et tes sentiments sur ce chapitre qui, je l'espère de tout mon coeur, te plairas (ou plutot t'as plu). Je ne peux qu'ajouter merci et encore merci. Pleiiins de bisous, Eliane...

**Nee Chan et Chana** : lalala, je suis tellement contente de vous revoir, à chaque chapitre... En fait, je trouve c chapitre mauvais, par rapport à ce que je voulais faire, et dire. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais. Et ça a vraiment été laborieux. Mais encore une fois, peu importe tant que vous aimez...Et je suis aussi heureuse que vous ayez aimer le baiser et tout le rete parce que, une fois encore, je ne vois que les défauts de mes textes, j'ai besoin de vous pour savoir si il y a des qualités J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre là aussi... Apparement, beaucoup de gens ont pleuré à la fin du tome 5, moi non, je ne sais pas pk. D'ailleurs, qd j'y pense, Harry Potter ne m'a jamais fait pleurer. Ensuite, dans les livres qui m'ont fait pleurer, il y a Le Seigneur des Anneuax, il y a aussi, 0 la croisée des Mondes que j'ai adoré, il y a le cycle de Pendragon (je ne sais pas si vous connaissez), et celui qui m'a fait le plus de chez plus pleurer (à tel point que je suis sure de pleurer icic et maintenant si j'en lis des lignes qu'il ne faut pas) il ya L'Assassin Royal. Gros bisous...Eliane.

**Azalea-Maxwell** : merci beaucoup. C'ets vrai que je me surprend moi meme au niveau du rythme que j'arrive à tenir (un chapitre par semain, c'est presque incroyable venant de moi) mais il se trouve que je déteste etre en retard. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. ET puis je sais que si je ne respecte pas, et ne m'impose pas des délais, je n'écrirais jamais la suite donc voila. C'est un travail d'autodiscipline... J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour tout. Bisous, Eliane.

**Cacile** : Pfiu. J'ai été soufflé en lisant ta review. Il y a tellement de choses dedans, de choses belles, de choses gentilles, de choses qui me donne envie de pleurer... Je vais, encore une fois, tenter d'y répondre correctement, meme si j'ai peur de faillir à la tache...Reprenons depuis le début. Mon prologue, oui, était assez spécial. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ma fic varie celon mon humeur, mais il reste toujours un fil conducteur, qui me mène jusqu'à la fin. Qd à l'histoire, non, elle n'est pas joyeuse. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les histoires joyeuses mais je me sens tout simplement incapable d'en écrire une. Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi. Peut etre parce que j'aurai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Qd a mon style... J'ai tout piqué chez les écrivains que j'aime, ou plutot, à force de lectures, je me suisimprégnée de certaines expressions, certains mots qui reviennet assez souvent, et qui forment un tout, plus ou moins harmonieux. Passons maintenant à Rimabud, Verlaine. Si, mon idée était de faire un parrallèle entre les deux liaisons, les deux histoires tout simplement parce que je vois dans la relation Draco/Hary, une vraie passion, un vrai amour mais qui ne peut etre réellement heureux. Parce qu'ils sont trop différents. Parce que la passion se finit tjs en cendres. Sauf que, comme je suis trop romantique j'ai changé la fin de l'histoire et si c'est un parralèle que j'écris, ce n'est pas la meme histoire. IL y a des faits qui ne concordent pas ect... Par exemple, je ne compte pas blesse Harry, en effet. Mais je trouverai autre chose, de moins horrible... Moi, conaissant ma propre fin (il vaut mieux) je la trouve non pas belle mais appropriée. En tout cas je l'aime beaucoup...Je sens que je vais m'arreter là car, bien que j'ai ecnore des hcoses à dire ect, il faut savoir s'arreter. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et que tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Mille fois merci de m'avoir envoyer une review pareille... Gros bisous, Eliane...

**Isolde** : merci beaucoup pour tant de gentillesse. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là, et que tu aimeras les suivants... Enorme bisous (et arrete de me faire rougir) Eliane.

**AA** : merci beaucoup : meme plus que merc, c'est des reviews comme ça qui donnent envie d'ecrire la suite, pour vous faire plaisir et savoir ce que vous en avez penser. En gros, les review sont ma prinspale source de motivation, sinon je ne me presserai pas, mais je susi tellement impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez... Enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là... J'espère te revoir. Gros bisous et à bientot, Eliane...

**Melhuiwen** : Dison que rapport à mon Fitz adoré, il ny avait pas vraiment matière à confusion à part que, faite comme je suis, je vois fitz partout. Tu me sort n'importe quel mot je suis capable de trouver un rapport, alors le mot "fou", tu penses bien, fait parti du sommet de mon vocabulaire. Non, je ne veux pas te donner ma fic en mariage, c'est mon bébé à moi, regarde, elle est toute petite et meme pas achevée. Et de toute façon cest malsain de se marier à une fic, quis ait ce qu'il peut t'arriver ? Je suis heureuse que tu l'ai aimé ce fameux chapitre, et je crois que tu as raison, je suis éternellement insatisfaite de ce que j'écris. Qd je vais relire mes chapitres précédents, j'y découvre des milliers de fautes, des répétitons, des tournures qui auraient mieux convenues, des choses trop lourdes, bref, je passe ma vie à rectifier mes textes. Mais si j'attendais d'etre satisfaite de mes chapitres, je ne les posterais jamais... C'est malheureux... Vi, vi, je veux faire L, c'est mon salut. Au bout d'une semain, je n'en peux deja plus. Vivement les vacances . En tout cas merci. Pleins de bisous. Eliane.

**Chris** : Oh, merci beaucoup. Mais il ne faut pas avoir les larmes aux yeux, ni pleurer, parce que, qu'est ce que ce sera après ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Gros gros bisous. Eliane.

**Kaoro **: si sa vient un jour, oui, je serai heureuse. Mias je ne pense pas etre capable de te faire avoir et des soleils, et des lunes et des étoiles et out les reste dans les yeux. D'abord il n'y auait pas assez de place. Je te dis merci de tout mon coeur et a très bientot. Grooooooooos bisous. Eliane...


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Voilà, chose promis chose due, et je suis dans les temps…

En fait, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que c'est un chapitre de transition entre le Draco d'avant, amoureux, et surtout blessé continuellement par Harry, et le Draco d'après, qui aime toujours Harry, mais plus froid, plus distant, pour ce protéger de tout ce mal…

Ce chapitre est très court et très difficile à ecrire parce que c'est un chapitre de transition, dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand, chose, enfin, le prochain arrangera tout…

Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review (les réponses sont en bas lalala...) et tous ceux qui ont lu sans en envoyer.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre VIII

Tu avais promis de m'écrire, mais je n'eus pas le courage d'attendre ta lettre, et pris parti de combler le silence menaçant dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, à cette heure incertaine qui m'était si chère, car elle te ressemblait, perdue entre le jour et la nuit. Frémissante, on essayait de la saisir en vain, car elle s'évaporait, éphémère, sous les pâles rayons d'un soleil éthéré. Mais dans cette lettre, je me refusai à dire tout le mal que tu m'avais fait, et combien tu me manquais. Dans cette lettre, je refusai d'avouer à quel point j'était dépendant de toi. Elle était plate cette lettre, elle était laide. Dans cette lettre, je ne dis rien d'autre que la grisaille et la tristesse. Alors je la jetai dans l'âtre brûlant, et regrettai de n'avoir rien su dire.

Ma vie tournait autour de cela : l'indicible et le silence. C'est à eux que je revenais, toujours. L'indicible sous le poids du silence et le silence voilant l'indicible. Etrange litanie, mainte fois répétée.

Je sortis finalement de ma chambre pour me rendre compte que nous avions cours ensemble aujourd'hui.

Et merde !

Soudain, je voulu redevenir cet être froid, arrogant et cynique que j'étais avant de te connaître. Je regrettai ce club de con et ma vanité, qui m'avait poussé à te désirer. Je détestai ta lâcheté, celle qui te poussait à revenir vers l'autre. Je détestai tes faiblesses, que je connaissais par cœur. Et je te détestai toi, ton sourire hésitant, gêné presque, comme si tu t'excusai de vivre. Je détestai ta gentillesse si maladroite, qui me donnait envie d'hurler. Je détestai toutes tes petites habitudes, qui m'horripilaient.

Et dans cette haine pathétique, je tentai d'oublier ces vision, lorsque tu étais avec elle, et que tu ne m'adressai même pas un regard, de peur qu'elle le voit. Je tentai d'oublier, les larmes qui continuaient à couler. Jusqu'à ce jour, où tout explosa.

Je venais de recevoir une lettre de ta part, comme tu l'avais promis, tu m'écrivais souvent, pour dire, à chaque fois, la même chose. Il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète, que je m'impatiente, il ne fallait pas que je craque. Tu étais en train de calmer le jeu, de tout régler. Tu me promettais que dans la prochaine lettre peut-être…Et cette prochaine lettre, elle arrivait et répétait ce que la dernière avait dit. Et, à chaque fois, je laissai échapper une larme ou deux. Mais cette fois là, ce ne fus pas le cas. Lorsque je sentis ma gorge se nouer à me faire mal, lorsque je sentis les larmes perler, au bord de mes yeux, je me fis, une promesse, une seule, dans cette chambre si vide, lorsque tu était absent. Je me promis de ne plus jamais pleurer pour toi. Je me le promis. Tu n'en valais pas la peine. Pourquoi pleurer indéfiniment pour toi, alors que tu était aussi bien avec l'autre, et que tu paraissais ne pas t'apercevoir de ma présence et de ma douleur. Pourquoi continuer à avoir mal, là tout au fond de mon cœur ? Pourquoi continuer à verser ces larmes absurdes pour un être, qui s'en foutait ? Oui, plus jamais je ne pleurerai pour toi. Je me jetai dans mon lit, pour couper court à toutes envies éventuelles de larme et m'endormis, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je regardai par ma fenêtre et m'aperçu avec stupeur, que l'hiver avait cédé place au printemps. Les arbres du parc bourgeonnaient, et les fleurs commençaient à apparaître, d'une branche à l'autre. Le vent apportait une odeur fraîche, d'aube printanière, et la vie me sembla belle. Depuis combien de temps ne t'avais-je pas vu en priv ? Cela faisait plus d'un mois désormais. Peu importait ce matin là je me sentais vivant, vivant alors que depuis si longtemps, rien d'autre que toi n'existait…

Il me sembla renaître avec ce printemps.

Avec toi, j'en avais oublié les autres, les filles qui me harcelaient, les connes qui me méprisaient, j'avais oublié les cours, j'avais oublié que le reste du monde tournait. Eh bien, cette période là était finie. A jamais finie. J'avais rompu avec cet être lâche, que j'avais été, le temps d'un automne et d'un hiver. Tu m'avais transformé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Qu'avais-je fait durant ses longs mois à part pleurer ? Pas grand chose, si ce n'est rien.

Je sortis de ma chambre et dévalai les escaliers. A me morfondre, je ne t'avais toujours pas récupéré, il était grand temps que mon machiavélisme revienne. Tout d'abord, s'assurer que tu n'ais pas oublié nos nuits, à grand renfort de détails, alternant les courriers passionnés et chaleureux, et les courriers froids, distants, destinés à semer le doute en toi. Puis la poésie, je savais combien cela comptait pour toi, autant que pour moi, j'argumentai que, loin de toi, j'avais perdu ma muse et était incapable d'écrire quoique ce soit, ce qui n'était pas faux, j'avais depuis longtemps renoncé à prendre une plume puisque je ne faisais que regarder le parchemin vierge. Et enfin, je décidai d'aviver ta jalousie, que je savais grande.

Evidemment, lorsque c'était toi, qui retournait dans les bras de l'autre, je n'avais pas à me sentir trompé, lorsque c'était toi, qui l'embrassait sous mes yeux, je n'avais pas à me sentir trahi. Evidemment. Mais quand moi, je regardai les autres tout de suite, tu me jetai des regards noirs, et tu me haïssais. Je connaissais cette faiblesse comme je connaissais les autres, et décidai de l'exploiter. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas bien compliquer. Il me suffisait de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre et tu reviendrai.

Je regardai les filles, à qui je ne portais désormais plus grand attention. Il y avait une petit Gryffondor, gentille et surtout belle. De plus, elle était de ta maison, ça ferait d'autant plus mal. Elle fut surprise, lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle, sur un banc du parc. Elle me sourit timidement, comme si elle avait peur, que je lui fasse quoique ce soit. Je lui rendit son sourire, et fit une remarque stupide sur la beauté du temps. Je lui pris sa main, et jouais quelque peu avec, un fugace instant, je regrettai que ce ne soit pas la tienne. Elle s'appelait Vérane, et elle te ressemblait un peu. C'était une fille très intelligente, et je me surpris à vouloir lui parler, elle aurait fait une confidente parfaite. Mais j'avais besoin d'elle pour autre chose. Je regardai ma montre, tu n'allais pas tarder à aller déjeuner. Parfait, je serais là pour t'attendre.

J'entraînai ma victime dans le grand Hall, et me plaquai contre le mur, la serrant contre moi, ainsi, je voyais tous les arrivant, et eux me voyaient aussi. Lorsque je te sentis approcher, j'embrassai Vérane, avec toute la passion que je pu y mettre, et je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil pour voir ta réaction. Je vis l'horreur bouleverser tes traits, puis la désillusion, et enfin la déception. Un instant, je me sentis moi aussi frappé par ce que j'avais fait. Je t'avais trahi, et j'avais trahi ma promesse. Un instant, je me haïs et je te haïs pour tout ce mal que nous nous faisions. Je te haïs pour ce visage bouleverser, ton visage d'ordinaire si pur et si beau. Puis je me rappelai que si j'étais là c'était parce que tu l'avais préférée. Parce que tu ne m'avais pas fait confiance, parce que tu ne m'aimais pas comme moi, je t'aimais. Et parce que je t'avais tant aimé, il ne me restait plus que la haine.

Puis tu passas, devant moi, Lena affichant un grand sourire ravi, elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle souriait à sa perte. J'abandonnais gentiment ma belle Vérane, en lui expliquant pourquoi j'avais fait cela, et elle eut un petit sourire, un sourire qui me disait qu'elle comprenait, et que je pourrai toujours venir la voir, si j'avais des soucis.

Il ne me restait désormais plus qu'à attendre cette lettre, qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Et chaque soir, je m'endormais en tentant d'oublier que je t'aimais.

* * *

**onarluca** : maisouimaisouimaisoui. Je te promet qu'Harry va la laisser tomber, dans euh compte sur ses doigts deux ou trois chapitre normalement... Mais ma fin elle est pas très triste, c'est juste que... Ben apprement je n'ai pas la meme vision des fins triste que les autre. Je dois avoir un probleme quelque part. Enfin, heureuse que sa te plaise toujours... Gros gros bisous, Eliane.

**Saael'** : bonjour à toi. Alors, par ou commencer ? D'abord te remercier de me dire merci, te remercier pour toutes les très belles choses que tu me dis, te remercier pour tes bisous et tes encouragement, te remercier pour tout. En ce qui concerne Rimbaud et Baudelaire, moi je trouve que baudelaire c'est beau, très beau même mais en matière de poésie, il n'y a pa d'objéctivité. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire pourquoi je préfère Rimbaud, l'homme me fascine tout simplement, ainsi que ce qu'il a écrit. Et je comprend parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, qd tu dis que parfois tu éprouve le besoin de lire un poème comme sa. Sa m'arrive souvent aussi. Et pour finir sur la poésie, si tu veux lire Rimbaud, je te conseille d'avoir une biographie parce que, peut etre plus chez Rimbaud que chez les autre, la vie est étroitement attachée à l'oeuvre. Ensuite, je trouve justement que je rend mal les descriptions, parce que je me focalise généralement sur les pensées et les émotions des personnages, et je ne ressors pas ce qu'ils voient au dehors. C'est assez compliqué et j'ai l'impression étrange (mais habituelle) de raconter n'importe quoi. En tou cas mille fois merci encore d'etre la et d'aimer ce que je fais. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : helloooooo ! vous allez bien ? je comprend ce que vous voulez dire qd vous dites que parfois, il y a tellement de choses a dire qu'une fois mis par écrit (meme si sa ne veut rien dir) on se sent beaucoup mieux. Mais sa me fait plaisir que ma fic vous fasse ressentir sa... Mais il faut pas que vous soyez effrayées.. Promis, je vous arrange tout ça au prochain chapitre. Et ce chapitre la pour changer je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais parce qu'il est très court, qu'il ne se passe rien et que ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition, cad indisapensable mais pas très intéressant... Ensuite, ben en fait, en rédaction, j'ai des bonnes notes qd je fais pas du hors-sujet (ce qui est une habitude chez moi) donc en gros, mes notes varient de 20 à 8... J'ai le droit à des commentaires du style " style étonnant, riche, récit très bien mené, dommage que ce soit en parti hors-sujet"... C'est tjs sympa Si le cycle de Pendragon sa aun rapport avec Arthur mais j'adore la façon dont l'histoire est traitée parce que sa parait vrai, sa fait pas truc du style 'merlin est arrivé, a joé avec sa baguette magique et tous les enemis se sont enfuis"... L'assassin royal vous en connaissez que de nom ? Mais il faut le lire ! C'est le livre le plus génial de la terre de la vie du monde. Je le dis et l'affirme. (bon c'est le plus triste aussi.) En film, il en faut beaucoup pour me faire pleurer, en fait, il y a trois films qui ont réussi : le Parain de coppola (mon film préfréré) Galadiateur et the Hours... Moi j'aime beaucoup moulin rouge mais sa ma pas fait pleurer. IL m'a juste donné envie de danser le tango... Proposer ma fic pour un site ? non sa ne me dérenge pas, au contraire, je suis plutot flattée...enfin, je vous abandonne, faut que j'écrive les autre review... Bisous a vous deux. Eliane.

**Melhuiwen **: salut, tu vas bien ? Mais il faut pas hair Harry (bon j'avoue quesa m'arrive aussi mais ca compte pas) le pauvre, il est déchiré entre deux personne, et puis comme j'arrange tout sa ds deux chapitres, tu le hairas plus... Elle est pas belle la vie ? lol Comment sa ma fic est triste ? BOn, je crois que j'ai compris maintenant, tout le monde trouve que ce que j'ecris c'est triste, mais c'est pas de ma faute... Je le fais pas exprès, sa vient tout seul... (si si) Oui, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, ce chapitre par exemple, si sa ne tenait qu'a moi, je ne l'aurais pas posté parce qu'il est laid, vide ect, mais il le faut pour la suite de la fic donc voila, je suis obligée de mettre une chapitre pas bo, pour la suite... En parlant de ta fic a toi, qd est-ce que tu comptes mettre le prochain chapitre ? Ca fait une semain et deux jours que je me ronge les sang pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite moi.... (snif) Et pour les cours ben... Honnetement, je préférerai qd meme etre en première que de me taper 3 h30 de physique par semain. Je déteste la physique, en plus j'ai le meme prof depuis 4 ans et il me hais (quoique, c'est réciproque) Et pis en L, je connais deja ma prof de frs parce que c'ets ma prof de grec de cette année et ma prof de latin des deux dernières années et qu'elle m'aime beaucoup... Enfin, j'espère que tu as qd meme bien aimé ce chapitre... Gros gros bisous, comme d'habitude Eliane.

**tete de noeud** : salut. mais oui mais oui, j'arrange tout je l'ai ppromis, et pis c'était prévu comme sa. En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu aime toujours et que tu continue a me suivre, peu importe si tu ne me laisse pas de review a chaque chapitre.. Merci beaucoup. Bisous, Eliane.

**Genevieve Black** : bon, que dire ? J'en pleurerai tellement je suis désolée de ne pas avoir les mots pour exprimer ma gratitude envers cette si belle review. C'est avec sa qu'on a envie de continuer. Sa gonfle le coeur... C'est vraiment incrayable. En tout cas, merci pour tout, vraiement merci infiniment. Gros bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours. Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : merci beaucoup d'abord pour cette belle review, et ensuite je suis desolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Comme j'aime le répéter, ce n'était pas le but... non, destruction et amour ne vont pas de paire, au contraire, l'amour c'est qd on construit, c'est passion et destruction qui vont de paire... Merci encore et gros bisous, Eliane.

**Saïna** : bonjour à toi, et merci beaucoup. QD au temps de narration, c'est très simple, lorsque Draco écrit, sa fait vingt ans que les évènement ont eu lieux, mais tu comprendras tout sa à la fin. Parce que pour changer, je n'ai pas fait dans le compliqué... Nan, les menaces sa marche pas pour aller plus vite.... C'est un chapitre par semaine. Je n'ai pas le courage d'alle plus vite...Et puis il faut savourer... Gros bisous, Eliane.

**topcerise** : hello, heureuse de te revoir, et heureuse de savoir que tu aimes toujours... merci beaucoup, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai jusqu'a la fin (la fin n'est pas un probleme elle est eja ecrite, c'est le milieu qui est embetant....) Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Kaoro** : salut toi. Passer successivement ? mmmmmm sa peut etre une solution, mais je sais pas. IL faudrait peut etre que tu ai un système de stckage un truc dans le genre ou tu mets tout en réserve... Sa s'achète a monopris tu crois ? J'irai me renseigner... Coment sa ma fin elle est sadique ? Mais pas du tout. Ma fin il fallait qu'elle soit la. Il ne faut pas trop continuer, autant faire des chapitres court et bon que long et pas bien. Enfin, je te remerci beaucoup et te fais de gros bisous. Eliane.


	10. Chapitre IX

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Bien, me revoilà comme tous les samedis...

Ce chapitre là est ENCORE très court, mas c'est pas de ma faute si j'érrive pas à faire des chapitres long...

Donc, dans ce chapitre là ça y est, le nouveaut on est donné. Et ça va aller en descendant. Enfin, j'exagère, je veux pas vous faire peur, il y aura une petite remontée durant deux, trois chapitres et puis ensuite ça va VRAIMENT aller en descendant. Et pour la fin, surprise...

Contrairement à mon habitude, j'ai mis une citation en début de chapitre, ça m'arrive parfois quanfd c'est nécessaire, par exemple, je peux dors et déja vous annoncez qu'il y en aura une au chapitre XIX mais comme on n'est pas encore là, j'arrête de bavarder et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec un cahpitre, je l'espère, un peu plus long...

Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review (les réponses sont en bas lalala...) et tous ceux qui ont lu sans en envoyer.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

_Gérard de Nerval, Edgar Poe, Baudelaire, Lautréamont, Nietzsche, Arthur Rimbaud ne sont pas morts de rage, de maladie, de désespoir ou de misère, ils sont mort parce qu'on a voulu les tuer._

_Antonin Artaud._

_------------_

Chapitre IX

Enfin, la lettre tant attendue arriva.

Elle me disait exactement ce que je voulais cette lettre, elle était courte, elle était précise, elle était belle.

_Ce soir, 19 heures, dans ta chambre._

_Harry_

Le soir, lorsque tu arrivas, j'étais assis sur mon lit un livre à la main, et faisais semblant de le lire avec intérêt, alors que je n'attendais que ton entrée. Je te sentis ouvrir la porte, et la refermer doucement. Tu avanças, et tu t'arrêtas devant mon lit, et tu attendis que je daigne lever les yeux sur toi. J'aurais voulu que tu m'engueules, que tu me demandes pardon. Que tu me demandes des excuses, que tu exiges des excuses. J'aurais préféré que tu me frappes, que tu me tues plutôt que d'avoir à endurer ton silence insoutenable.

Tu n'osais pas parler. Tu avais peur de dire une connerie. Tu avais peur que je m'énerve. Tu avais peur que je te renvoie, comme on congédie un esclave. Tu avais peur. Tu avais toujours eu peur. Tu aurais toujours peur.

Et la confiance ?

Nous l'avions détruite, lentement mais sûrement. Désormais, ce serait un combat à mort. Toi ou moi. Lequel en ressortirait le plus brisé ! Lequel en ressortirait le plus meurtri ! Lequel n'en ressortirait jamais !

Et tu restais là, devant moi sans rien faire. Et j'avais envie de hurler. De te secouer pour que tu dises quelque chose. Et tu te taisais. Et je te haïssais. Et je me haïssais.

La haine. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi forte, jamais je ne l'avais sentie bouillonner en moi, dans mes veines avec une telle fureur. La haine, ce poison qui détruit tout. La haine, cette merde. Elle était là, comme toujours, elle se dressait entre nous, comme toujours.

N'en pouvant plus, je fermais mon livre et levais les yeux vers toi. Un instant, toute ma haine, toute ma rancœur s'effaça devant ton visage si beau, si plein d'amour. Et puis elle revint, plus forte encore. J'eus envie de te faire mal, de balafrer ton beau visage si pur, si beau. J'eus envie de le marquer, de le détruire, de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. J'eus envie de te détruire toi. Pour toutes ces nuits à penser à toi alors que tu étais avec elle, pour toutes ces larmes qui m'avaient tué, pour toutes ces lames aussi. Pour m'avoir montré tes faiblesses et m'avoir donné la possibilité de les exploiter. Pour ton sourire niais, et gentil. Pourquoi étais-tu toujours gentil ? Pourquoi étais-tu gentil même lorsque tu me faisais mal à en mourir ?

Pourquoi ? Connais-tu la réponse toi ?

Mais, comme à l'accoutumée, je ne te dis rien de tout cela. Je me mis à genou, de façon à me trouver à ta hauteur. Je saisis ton visage fin, trop fin entre mes mais et les serrai, oui, je serrais ton visage entre mes mains, jusqu'à voir la douleur apparaître sur tes traits. Je te relâchais alors, pour emprisonner tes lèvres. Et cette fois je te fis mal. Je mordis tes lèvres, les meurtris pour exprimer toute ma douleur et ma rage. Et toi, tu ne protesta pas, tu ne me crias pas d'arrêter tu ne me regardas pas comme si j'étais devenu fou. Non, plein de cette soumission quotidienne, tu fermas tes grands yeux verts, et tu laissas échapper une unique larme.

C'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

Si seulement tu avais été violent, si seulement tu m'avais résisté, une fois, rien qu'une fois. Si seulement tu avais accepté d'être dominateur, puissant, méchant. Si seulement, tu ne m'avais pas aimé autant. Si seulement tu n'avais pas été prêt à accepter toutes mes folies.

Si seulement…

Nous n'en serions peut-être pas là aujourd'hui…

Je ne t'aurais pas frappé alors. Je n'aurais pas vu ton visage bouleverser par ma méchanceté et ma lâcheté. Je ne serais pas mort cette nuit là. Une fois de plus. Je n'aurais pas voulu te tuer toi aussi. Je n'aurais pas voulu te faire payer.

Mais tu restas passif. Tu gardas les yeux fermer. Et aucune autre larme, ne vint s'échouer sur ta joue veloutée.

------------

Et tout recommença.

La passion, la folie, la mort.

Oui, tout recommença. Les blessures, recommencèrent à suinter d'un sang qui avait l'odeur de la mort.

Rien ne semblait distinguer les jours les uns des autres si ce n'est que le printemps se muait en été.

Jusqu'à ce jour, qui changea tout.

Tu étais venu chercher du réconfort, et j'avais été incapable de te le donner. Alors tu avais murmuré un vague sort, un sort d'attraction probablement, puisqu'un livre apparu dans tes mains. D'ici, je ne voyais ni le titre, ni la couverture. Tu pris la parole :

« Tu vois Draco, toute notre histoire est là-dedans », crachas-tu, d'un air méprisant. Tu laissas tomber le livre volumineux et tu sortis de ma chambre, sans ajouter un mot.

Mu par une soudaine curiosité, j'allais ramasser le livre. C 'était une biographie, et le nom de l'heureux « biograph » était écris en toute lettre, barrant la photo qui ornait la couverture, comme une traînée de sang.

C'était un nom que je connaissais à peine, un nom que je n'avais jamais voulu approcher de trop près.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il me disait trop de choses ce nom, trop de choses que je ne voulais pas découvrire.

Il m'évoquait un adolescent tourmenté, un homme mort jeune, un poète maudit.

Il m'évoquait une silhouette dégingandée, regardant les vagues énormes s'écraser à grand fracas sur des falaises décharnées qui longeaient les côtes déchiquetées.

Rimbaud.

------------

Doucement, je ramassais le livre et observai la photo qui ornait cette couverture.

C'était un très beau jeune homme, au visage angélique. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de dur dans ce regard qui semblait fixer des horizons inconnus. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans ces lèvres plissées avec ironie. Il y avait quelque chose de frappant dans cette extrême beauté qui se dégageait du visage d'un gamin de seize ans.

Avec soin, je tournais les pages et commençais ce « récit » qui allait tout changer.

Je lus, avec passion. Ce n'était pas une biographie, c'était un véritable roman. Et ce roman contait, l'histoire d'un enfant. Un enfant sans père à la mère rude et bourgeoise. Un enfant précoce, trop intelligent pour être de son temps. Un enfant avide de tout savoir, de tout connaître pour s'évader de ses Ardennes natales, si froides, si laides et mornes. Un enfant qui s'était mué en poète, un poète exceptionnel. Un poète qui avait tout écrit, qui avait bouleversé, une fois encore, le paysage de la poésie française. Un poète qui avait vécu une liaison passionnée avec un autre poète. Un poète qui avait vécu un drame charnel et spirituel. Un poète qui avait fait ce que nul autre n'avait fait alors et ce que nul autre a fait depuis : il s'était tu. Et ce poète était devenu voyageur qui avait parcouru le monde qui avait vu milles choses, qu'il rêvait avant de voir. Et le voyageur s'était implanté à Aden, et au Harar. Le voyageur était devenu négociant, aventurier, un peu comme ce père tellement absent. Le négociant était finalement rentré en France après 11 années, loin de son pays natal. Oui, il était rentré pour mourir alors que l'œuvre prenait son envol grâce à cet autre poète qu'il avait aimé jadis.

Et finalement ce qui était histoire, ce qui était un drame personnel est devenu un mythe, une légende.

« Le silence de Rimbaud. »

« Le mythe de Rimbaud. »

Et ses vers me tournaient encore la tête, ces milles visions inconnues, ces échappées fantastiques, ces couleurs, ces paroles, ces cris, ces naufrages.

Ce fut comme si l'on avait allumé quelque chose en moi, une flamme incandescente…

Je me précipitais à la bibliothèque et lu tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur Rimbaud.

J'éprouvais ce besoin de savoir, de comprendre, oui, de comprendre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il renoncé à la poésie ? Pourquoi ce renoncement me paraissait-il si énorme, si inconcevable ? Pourquoi son silence en faisait-il justement un être d'exception ?

Oui, je lus tout ce que je pus trouver sur lui.

Et cela ne m'avança pas vraiment. Car j'avais beau trouver une théorie satisfaisante, j'avais beau entrevoir la compréhension, je ne _savais _toujours pas. Pas vraiment.

Et il y avait cette phrase, cette phrase qui me tournait encore et encore dans la tête, cette phrase d'un écrivain et essayiste français, Gérard Mac :

« Quand je pense à Rimbaud, c'est comme à quelqu'un qui nous tourne le dos, qui s'en va mais ne dit pas adieu. Si son silence nous interroge tant c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'a pas prit la peine de nous dire qu'il se taisait. Rimbaud, c'est surtout essentiellement ce silence qu'on ne peut oublier, et qui, quand on se mêle d'écrire soi-même est là, obsédant. Il nous interdit même de nous taire car il l'a fait cela, mieux que personne. »

* * *

**onarluca **: salut ca va ? Mais moi je fais le coup de rien du tout, j'écris cette histoire avec la seule fin possible, que tu liras bien assez tôt. Ma fin est imlpossible à changer (que ce soit en bien ou en mal) parce que cette histoire ne rimerait plus à rien... Oui, il va la lacher, dans le prochain chapitre Voila, l'info est pour toi et en exclusivité...C'est marrant parce que je croyais que les gens ils seraient pas contents que Dray "trompe" (plus ou moins) Harry mais finalement je n'ai eu aucun reproche, au contraire... Comme quoi, je pensais mal... En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimes toujours. Gros bisous et merci beaucoup... Eliane. 

**Saael'** : Hello, ça va bien ? Je commence, encore une fois, par te remercier, parce que c'est très important de remercier tous les gens qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer des reviews qui fotn toujours énormément plaisir. Et les tiennes sont toujours remplies de belles choses qui me font sourire bien niaisement derrière mon ordinateur... Si des descriptionsil y en avait au début mais c'est vraiment pad mon truc. Je suis capable d'en écrire mais étrangement je ne m'attarde pas vraiment dessus. Enfin, il y en aura une très grosse dans l'épilogue, mais c pas pour tout de suite... J'espère que tu as bien ressentis ce que Draco ressens dans ce chapitre, que je me fasse pas taper dessus parce qu'il es méchant... Alors, ton père il t'a acheté Rimbaud ? IL faut dire que la lecture de ses ouevres sa va assez vite étant donné qu'il n'a pas écris beaucoup mais moi, ça me laisse toujours bouche bée, et bouleverser, et il y a aussi toutes les lectures aprrallèles, les essais et les biographies que je lis de Rimbaud... Tu es plus muscicienne que littéraire ? Moi la musique vient juste après la littérature. La je suis en train d'écouter "the end" des doors qui est une chanson qui me fascine... Enfin, voila, je ne m'attarde pas trop... J'espère tout simplement que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Gros gros bisous. Eliane.

**Melhuiwen** : salut toi. ca va ? ah oui, le manque de temps, je connais. Surtout quand j'ai mes parents ou mon frère derrière moi qui réclament tous (les méchnats) MON ordi a corp et a cris. Je ne me rabaisse pas (enfin je crois pas) simplement je ne vois que les défauts de mes textes. Et ça m'énerve... Mais bon, je en vais pas repartir la dessus sinon j'en ai pour trois heures de critiques... J'adore le mot que tu as utilisé "malsain" C'est exactement ça. Et sa se voit encore plus dans ce chapitre je trouve... Non ? Moi aussi a la place d'Harry je n'hésiterai pas... (grand sourire ravi) Mais il se trouve que Harry est dans cette fic la en tout cas, un etre constemment torturé entre deux contraires qui s'opposent et il est faible et lache et perdu... Tu fais du botcot de gryffondors ? tssss Enfin, je dis sa mais moi aussi j'ai un faible pour Draco... Si dans mon autre fic j'ai fait un POV Harry c'est pour avoir tout le loisir de décrire DRaco ce que je peux pas faire dans cette fic la... En tout cas merci, et gros bisous. Eliane.

**tete de noeud** : salut...ca va ? oui ej sais que ms chapitre sont court. J'ai vraiment honte, surtout que moi j'aime lire les chapitres longs mais je n'arrive pas a faire plus long. Après sa ne cadre plus avec mon plan... dsl Enfin voila, merci beaucoup en tout cas... Gros bisous Eliane.

**myncat **: c'est quoi cette manie de vouloir des happy end ? enfin, tu verras bien de toute facon. La fin elle est belle t bien écrite, et je ne peux pas la changer, encore une fois, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. En tou cas merci a toi de me faire savoir que tu lis tjs...gros bisous, Eliane.

**black eyed** : salut sa va ? ma fic une drogue ? gloups si c'est une drogue comme le chocolat est une drogue sa va... sinon, ben... lol. En tou cas sa fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes tjs autant... qd tu m'avais posé la question c'est vrai que je ne pensai pas écrire d'autre fic avant d'avoir fini celle là mais bon...l'idée de l'autre est venue et je ne l'ai pas laissé s'echapper. tant que je suit mon rythme d'une mise à jour par semaine sa va... en tout cas, merci pour toutes ces belles, voir très belles choses que tu me dis, et j'espère que lorsque tu te seras avalé quelques chaptres d'un coup, tu viendras me dire ce que tu en penses... gros bisous, Eliane.

**Kaoro** : salut, sa va ? ta été voir au monoprix ? je crois qu'ils en font pas finalement, mais si c tro loin de chez toi je veux bien aller voir moi, j'en ai un a 10 minutes... tu habites a paris ? enfin, heureuse de savoir que tu aime tjs et groooooos bisous a toi (et merci toujours) Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : salut, sa va ? oui la passion sa fé peut etre peur. Enfin je sais pas, je trouve surtout sa beau, autant que sa peut l'être. la haine de DRaco moins forte que son amour ? viiii ou plutot, son amour sera plus fort que sa haine, enfin, tu verras tout sa, je nen dis pas plus... pk t'aimes pas Harry ? moi aussi il m'éenrve dans le livre... mais la je veux pas le faire énrvant, juste faible, soumis et lache c'est intéressant à ecrire... enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et merci beaucoup a toi. Bisous, Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : salut, sa va ? la reprise du lycée n'a pas été trop dure ? sa me choque qd meme que vous soyez contente que Draco fasse souffrir Harry, meme s'il le mérite c pas trè trè gentil... enfin. c bien qu'après vous ayez plus été contentes. (je parle très bien frs moi en ce moment...) parce qu'on dirait que pêrsonne il aime Harry. D'accord ma description n'est pas très flatteuse mais tout de même...oui, tout (ou presque) c'est arrangé ds ce chapitre, et ds le prochain, ils se barrent tout les deux... Je suis trop gentille... Alors, l'auteur de l'Assassin c'est Robin Hobb, et courez le lire, c'est tout bonnement génial... OUi, moulin rouge, ca me donne envie de danser le tango. En fait j'explique : la scène avec la chanson "Roxanne" est magnifique, et tous ces danseurs, le rythme je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa me fait penser à une salle à moitié éclairée, aux lumières tamisées, un homme (plutot musclé) et une femme en robe et talon aiguille, au chignon a moitié défait qui lui tombe sur la nuque et quelques mèches qui volent autour de son visage, la musqie commence, les rythme est letn au début, ils se rapprochent, et puis soudain, la musique s'emballe et il n'y a plus que leur deux corps qui se font et se défont, qui se réunissent et se déchire, il y a l'odeur ede la sueur, il fait très chaud... Mais je crois que je m'emballe un peu là. Enfin, je trouve ça trèèèèès sensuel... En tout cas gros bisous, et merci pour tout... Eliane.

**Nardy **: salut toi, sa va ? merci d'aimer toujours et de me le dire si gentiment, et si joliment... sa fait tellemnt chaud au coeur de lire sa... vi Harry il va laisser tomber la fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, la on aborde la deuxième partie de la fic, et sa a etre plus...mmmm, plus Harry Draco, que sa ne l'était déjà... (grand sourire de moi ) j'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre là, gros gros bisous. Eliane.

**Azalea-Maxwell** : salut merci d'aimer toujours, de lire toujours, de me le dire et de m'encourager a continuer la suite parce que justement, sa m'encourage vraiment... sa fait immensément plaisir de savoir que des gens attendent la suite... en tout cas gros bisous, et j'espère que tu aimeras tjs...Eliane.

**topcerise** :salut...merci beaucoup pour ta review...oui cette phrase la... ben je connais des gens vraiment comme sa, qui me font de surire du style "excuse moi de vivre" et comme g une personnalité assez forte je ne supporte pas qu'on ne me résiste pas un peu alors les trucs du style "tu parles et moi je m'ecrase en écoutant toutes tes conneries" sa m'énerve en fait, il y a beaucoup de moi dans Draco...beaucoup trop meme. Enfin, qu'importe. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**chris** : salut... euh, nan, je le fais pas exprès, c'est pas ma faute si ils se font souffrire tt le temps. C'est sa l'histoire... mais j'espère que tu m'aimes qd meme. snif. je sais pas si c'est dRaco qui souffre le plus, chacun souffre a sa manière sauf que le mal qu'Harry fait à Draco est involontaire et Draco, lui fait encore plus mal pour se venger de tout le mal quil lui a fait. En gros, c'est un cercle vicieux... mais je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic. A la semaine prochaine, bisous, Eliane.


	11. Chapitre X

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Alors voilà. Le chapitre X. Nous en sommes au milieu de la fic, déjà. Snif. Ca va trop vite (pour moi en tout cas) Bref, je tenais à faire un petit Bilan de toute la première partie. J'ai commencé cette fic, et bien, il y a quelques mois, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais aller, j'avais juste une idée en tête, écrire un salsh Harry/Draco, qui prendrait ses sources dans la liaison Rimbaud/Verlaine... Et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui J'ai déjà écris les chapitres 19, 20, et l'épilogue. Il me reste plus que 8 chapitres à écrire... Bon, ça vous parrait peut-être loin, mais pas à moi... Nous avanons donc appris comment leur couple s'était formé, et comment il se déchirait. Et là, et bien, nous allons voir ce qu'il va advenir d'eux. Je sais que je dis la même chose depuis plusqieurs chapitres mais cette fois, nous sommes vraiment dans la deuxième parti, qui est plus sombre que la première. Enfin, je passe aux choses intéressantes.

Ce chapitre est moins court que les autres (je suis très fière de moi) mais ce n'est pas encore ça... J'espère que vous me pardonnez...

Je voulais dire MERCI INFINIMENT à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début, à tous ceux qui viennent de découvrire ma fic, à tous ceux qui lisent, qui aiment sans reviewer, et à tous les autres, parce que je ne crois pas que je serais arrivée là sans vous... Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre X

Voilà.

Je crois que c'est ainsi que nous en étions arrivés là. Je crois que c'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé seul, dans cette chambre, si laide sans toi. Je crois que c'est ainsi, que tout mon amour s'était mêlé de haine et de dégoût. Je crois que c'est ainsi, que je t'avais fait mal. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je t'avais fait mal cette fois là, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je t'avais haïs, cette fois là.

Ce n'était qu'une fois, parmi tant d'autres fois.

Je me souviens que j'avais regretté cette fois là. Comme toutes les autres fois. Je me souviens que je m'étais sentis seul sans toi, terriblement seul.

La solitude.

Une dague acérée, plantée dans mon âme.

La solitude.

Une blessure ouverte, d'où coulait le sang pourpre.

La solitude.

Ce sang qui se répandait, mon âme.

La solitude.

Elle me donnait envie de pleurer, tant elle me faisait mal. Elle me donnait envie de crier, de hurler.

Hurler ma solitude.

La vomir.

Qu'elle s'en aille ! Qu'elle me laisse ! Qu'elle m'abandonne !

Cette putain de solitude.

Toi, tu aurais peut-être pu la briser, cette solitude. Tu aurais peut-être pu la faire éclater. Mais à chaque fois que tu essayais, je te rabrouais. Je t'engueulais. Je te tuais.

Un peu plus encore.

C'aurait été tellement plus simple si tu ne m'avais pas aimé. C'aurait été tellement plus simple si je ne t'avais pas aimé.

Je n'aurais pas versé tant de larmes, pour toi. Pour rien. Je n'aurais pas eu tellement mal, pour toi. Pour rien. Je n'aurais jamais eu envie de mourir, pour toi. Pour rien. Je n'aurais jamais eu envie que tu meurs. Je n'aurais jamais pris cette décision, là, dans le noir sale, de cette chambre laide.

Car j'avais pris ma décision.

Le lendemain je partirai. Je m'en irai loin. Si loin, qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais me rattraper.

Oui, je partirai, et tu m'accompagnerai.

------------

J'avais mis le peu auquel je tenais dans un sac, et je m'étais posté à l'entrée du Hall, attendant ta venue.

La désirant.

La redoutant.

J'avais peur que tu me dises non. Peur que tu la préfères, comme autrefois. Peur de te voir pour la dernière fois. Peur. Si peur.

Je te vis descendre les escaliers, lentement. Avec une indifférence nonchalante, insolente presque aux regards qui se tournaient vers toi. Tes yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et je te fis comprendre d'un signe, que nous devions parler. Que je devais te parler.

Je sortis dans le parc, illuminé par le soleil. L'été promettait d'être chaud, pour changer. Il y avait nombre de petits groupes, qui riaient, qui paressaient, qui semblaient heureux. Semblaient. L'été apportait la joie. L'espoir même. L'été pourrait presque faire oublier. Presque.

Tu arrivas derrière moi, à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur.

« Tu devais me parler ? demandas-tu.

-Oui, répondis-je. »

Je pris une longue inspiration. Il fallait que je te le dise. Me suivrais-tu, comme tu me l'avais promis ?

« Harry, je… débutais-je, j'ai décidé de partir. »

Tu eus l'air abasourdi et puis épouvanté.

« Quand ?

-Maintenant.

-Mais…tu…bafouillas-tu, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. »

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, battant furieusement alors que je posais cette question, redoutant la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Harry, implorais-je, je t'en prie, viens avec moi. »

Tu ne dis rien. Et pendant un long moment, nous restâmes ainsi, sans bouger, sans mot dire, sans rien.

Enfin, tu pris la parole :

« Je, tu hésitas, et je crus que j'allais mourir, tellement j'avais mal, d'accord. »

Quel que chose en moi s'envola. Tout d'un coup, tout était beau. Tu rayonnai soudainement, comme illuminé de l'intérieur.

Tu m'aimais.

C'était suffisant.

------------

Et nous partîmes. Tu empaquetas ce à quoi tu tenais, tu te rendis aux cuisines pour prendre quelques provisions.

Nous quittâmes Poudlard.

Personne ne nous vit.

« Où allons-nous ?

-Au Manoir. »

Oui, nous allions au manoir. Il fallait que je vois mère. Que je lui explique. Elle comprendrait.

Nous cheminions comme des vagabonds, par voies moldus. Nous prenions un train parfois lorsqu'il y avait des gares dans ces petits villages que nous traversions. Nous descendions vers le sud, lentement mais sûrement.

Et puis un jour, nous arrivâmes dans une région que je reconnaissais. J'y avais passé toute mon enfance. Il y avait ces champs que j'aimais, ces landes plates, pleines d'herbes vertes. Il y avait ces quelques arbres, qui se dressaient, majestueux, projetant une faible ombre sur le sol, qui commençait à brunir, sous les assauts du soleil brûlant.

J'avais envie de te faire l'amour, là, sous un arbre. Il n'y aurait que nous et la nature, que nous et le soleil. Que nous et l'ombre.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je te déshabillai, doucement. Je parcouru ton visage de petits baisers, juste pour avoir le plaisir de te voir rougir sous eux. Puis je capturai tes lèvres, ces roses rouges, invitation sans équivoque à la débauche. Je les pressai contre les miennes, pour sentir ce goût sucré, envahir ma bouche, pour les savourer.

Nous nous aimâmes, sous un chêne.

J'avais toujours aimé les chênes.

Je te parle peu de ces quatre jours, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, je ne sais plus.

Mais sache que ce sont des souvenirs parmi les plus chers. Il me reste ton regard vert, brûlant d'amour et de désir. Il me reste ce soleil, qui nous éclairait, bienfaisant. Il me reste cette verdure, qui s'alliait à tes yeux.

Il me reste notre amour.

Il me reste le bonheur.

Ca, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

------------

Et finalement, nous arrivâmes au manoir.

Ma maison, mon foyer.

Du moins, il était censé l'être.

Je me rendais bien compte que les foules s'imaginaient que nous vivions dans un manoir sombre, où le luxe se disputait à la noirceur. Quelque chose de froid, de vide. De laid.

Mais ce n'était absolument pas comme ça.

Il était empli de couleur chaudes, de tons accueillants. Il était élégant, raffiné. Une petite merveille.

Jerkins, le vieux majordome vint nous accueillir. C'était un homme usé, au service de la famille depuis trop d'années. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer, j'avais besoin de lui pour qu'il s'occupe de mère. Je savais qu'il ne trahirai pas le secret. Et puis c'était un bon majordome, qui ne demandait pas trop, il voulait juste servir. C'était son métier.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il avec une légère courbette, et Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

-Potter, répondis-je. Harry Potter.

-Monsieur Potter, répéta-t-il. Veuillez entrer »

La lourde grille s'ouvrit en chuintant, et nous entrâmes, dans le parc du manoir. Alors que nous suivions l'allée qui devait nous mener à la résidence principale.

« Jerkins, demandais-je, Est-ce que Mère est en bonne sant ?

-Elle est au mieux de sa forme, soupira-t-il. »

Nous savions tous les deux ce que cela voulait dire. Au moins, pensais-je, son état n'avait pas empiré. Mais il ne connaîtrait jamais d'améliorations non plus. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle était peut-être plus heureuse ainsi.

Toi, évidemment, tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce secret, c'était une de ses choses que je ne t'avais pas dîtes. Mais bientôt, tu saurais.

Mère se tenait devant l'entrée. En me voyant, elle eu un sourir ravi, celui d'un enfant qui voit son jouet préféré lui revenir, un sourire innocent.

« Draco, regarde le beau dessin que j'ai fait, m'annonça-t-elle joyeusement, en me tendant une feuille au gribouillis informe.

-C'est très beau maman, lui répondis-je. Je le mettrai dans ma chambre.»

Elle eu de nouveau ce sourire ravi, et me donna son dessin que je pris sereinement. Je lui pris doucement la main, et l'entraînais derrière moi.

Toi, tu me regarda d'un air bouleversé. Tu savais désormais. Ma mère n'était plus qu'une petite fille. Ma mère ne se souvenait plus de grands choses. Ma mère faisait des dessins, qui ne ressemblaient à rien, sauf pour elle. Ma mère mangeait de la purée, car elle avait du mal à mâcher. Ma mère avait trois ans, peut-être plus…

* * *

**Kaoro** : Yen a pas chez Monoprix ??? Je vais faire un sacndale. C'est terrible, on voit bien qu'ils ne pensent pas aux gens qui ont pleins d'étoiles et de galaxies et de tout plein de chose dans les yeux, eux. Moi, j'aime bien Rimbaud ? Naaaan. En fait, si. J'adore Rimbaud. Mais tu sais, je te pardonne de n'avoir jamais lu. Tu n'es (malheureusement) pas la seule. Tu as trois jours pour le lire, allez en vitesse... Ah toi non plus t'aime pas Harry... Mais c'est fait exprès qi il est faible. Par contre il fait pas souffrir Draco exprès. Il se rend pas compte (oui, les un peu naif...) Tiens, quand j'ai fait ma fin, j'ai pensé à toi... J'espère que tu aimes toujours, merci et énormes bisous, Eliane. 

**onarluca** : salut merci beaucoup à toi d'etre tjs là avec un mot gentil j'espère (encore une fois) que tu aimeras toujours... Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : auteur jette un coup d'oeuil vers revieuweuses auteure sort de sa cachette Pas taper s'il vous plait... Là, j'ai vraiment tou arranger... Non ? Pourquoi est-ce que Draco il tape Harry, perce qu'il l'aime et qu'il le hait et que c'est très confu dans sa petite tete... Pourquoi vous avez l'impression que l'histoire va se finir mal ? Ben, je sais pas moiiiii. J'ai l'impression que vous avez cette impression( quel vocabulaire) depuis le début... Je fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit pas trop triste, parce que moi je pense à vous, petites revieweuses adorées, et pis voilà... Snif. Alors, comme j'ai VRAIMENT tout arrangé, vous gueulez pas ? Hein ? Et vous pleurez pas non plus, paske c'était pas triste... Je veux pas faire de la peine moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un bourreau après... Allez, gros bisous, et merci de me lire meme si je suis atrocement méchante et horrible... Bisous (re) Eliane.

**Genevieve Black** : jette un coup d'oueil vers la review rougis rejette un coup d'oeil vers la review rerougis MERCI INFINIMENT de me dire des choses si belle. Si géniales. Merde, je n'ai pas de mots. Mercimercimerci. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais, je suis heureuse que tu me l'exprime avec tant de beauté et je suis heureuse de pouvoir te faire plaisir et surtout, de pouvoir te dire merci. Merci. Eliane.

**tete de noeud** : salut mais oui, j'ai tout arranger. C'est écrit noir sur blanc . Je suis contente que tu aimes le parrallélisme avec Rimbaud, mais je ne pense pas ête poète. Je n'y suis pas encore... Mais on y croit Merci et gros bisous. Eliane.

**Saael' **: Salut, ça va ? Je commence, comme d'habitude par mes remerciements à toi, et même si je me répète à chaque fois, j'y tiens... Alors cette fois, et bien merci d'être toujours là, merci de m'envoyer une review si belle, merci tout simplement. Etre moi... Je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour etre moi, si ce n'est de naitre et encore, ce n'était pas très dur... Mon écriture... Eh bien, je fais comme je peux. Je pique un peu à tous les auteurs que j'aime et ça donne ça... Quand à ce que je dis. J'essaye de raconter une histoire qui en sert pas à rien. Parce que les histoires qui ne disent rien, on les lit, on les aime, on les oublies. C'est triste. Quand à la notion de "se taire" une amie m'a fait remarquer que dans beaucoup de mes textes (que je lui soumet) il revenait toujours cette question de silence, associée à un secret. Je ne le fais pas vraiment exprès. C'est une question qui revient toujours parce qu'elle m'obsède. Et ne sachant pas comment trouver de réponse, je crains bien qu'elle reviennes toujours... Ensuite je suis très heureuse de te faire découvrir Rimbaud. Surtout si tu aimes, j'aurai au moins sevri à quelque chose... Je trouve que dans ce chapitre là, j'ai fait un peu de descriptions... Mais je crois que tu as raison, il faut que j'arrive à vous faire comprendre ce que Draco ressent, parce que Draco, ce n'est personne d'autre que moi. Plus ou et j'espère de tout coeur que j'y arrive. Je sais que nous comprenons pas toujours Harry, c'est normal, Draco ne le comprends pas. Je ne le comprends parfois pas. Et Draco écrit justement parce qu'il essaye de comprendre... D'expliquer... Enfin, tu verras tout ça plus tard. Je te laisse avec un dernier merci (parce que tu es heureuse de m'ecrire ) et un gros bisous (pour que tu me dises ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre) Eliane.

**sylvia** : merci beaucoup je suis heureuse de voir que quelqu'un il aime mon Harry.. Parce que même s'il a plain de défauts, je l'aime, moi... Gros bisous, Eliane.

**LN **: bonjour et merci beaucoup n'exgaère pas, je n'ai pas un style génial qd même... J'essaye de faire au mieux de mes capacités... Gros bisous, Eliane.

**mEl **:salut, sa va ? La vison de Draco, la mienne ? Je me suis déjà épanché là-dessus quand je t'ai reviewé danc je vais tenter de faire court... Oui, Draco ce n'est pas seulement ma vision, c'est moi. Mes sautes d'humeurs, mes bursques accès de déprime, mes conneries, mes joies, mes peines, mes expériences. Evidemment, ce n'est pas que moi, et ce n'est pas tout moi. Mais une grande partie quand même... Oui, ça va aller de pire en pire, mais là il y a une peitte remontée... Enfin, cette fic est comme elle est avec ses défauts et tou, mais j'espère que tu l'aime comme sa... Moi question devoir en ce moment, je ne fais pas grand chose (c'est pas bien...) mais bon, je me prépare psychologiquement à la première et a la terminale, sa me prend beaucoup de temps J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, merci et gros gros bisous. Eliane.

**chris** : moi je te dis merci d'accepter ma fic, de la lire, de l'aimer, de me reviewer. Merci beaucoup parce que c'est grace à toi et a tous les autres que j'avance merci...Alors non, je ne vous lacherai pas, je ne vous lacherai jamais... Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : Bonjour... Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup... Oui, je sais que c'est triste mais bon. C'est un peu ça l'esprit (même beaucoup...) Est-ce que Draco donnera à Harry tout ce qu'il écrit ? C'est marrant, tu es la première (premier ?) à me poser cette question... Oui, il lui donnera, ou plutôt il lui enverra mais bon, tu verras tout ça...Est'ce que sa finira bien ? Eh bien, tout dépend de ta vision des choses, tu me dis ce que c'est pour toi que bien (si ils se marreint, qu'ils restent ensemble...) et je te répondrai avec grand plaisir... En tout cas je suis heureuse d epartager le peu de talent que j'ai. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**nardy **: salut toi, sa va ? je suis heureuse que tu comprenne draco, parce que sa veut dire que j'ai bien réussi a dire eh bien, tout ce que je voulai dire... et je suis heureuse que tu trouves sa "génial" Et evidemment heureuse de t'apprendre des choses sur Rimbaud. Non, je n'ai pas vu ce film. Il y a un truc qui me rebute (surement di Caprio) et puis je préfère lire des choses sur Rimbaud, et lire Rimbaud... En tout cas merci beaucoup, et gros bisous... Eliane.

**zierkala** : bonjour merci beaucoup... D'adorer surtout et de prendre le temps de me le dire... Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la poésie. C'est le plus beau, la poésie... Je ne sais pas si je ne souhaite pas cette fin a Draco et Harry, je trouve que c'est une belle fin, triste mais belle... Enfin, moi j'ai tout adouci, parce que je suis trop romantique pour laisser les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient entre Rimbaud et Verlaine. Mais on y est pas encore... J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre comme j'espère que tu aimeras les autres... Gros bisous, Eliane.

**lulu **: bonjour je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, mais je ne pense pas etre la réincarnation de Rimabud, il était trop unique, et puis je n'ai toujours pas écri de Chef-d'oeuvres... Et je ne pense pas avoir de Don non plus, je pique seulement ce que j'aime dans les livres, je mélange et sa donne sa... Et je ne crois pas que ce soit une question d'age mais plutot en rapport avec ce qu'on a vécu (quoique, je n'ai pas vécu grand chose...) je suis heruese aussi que toit tu acceptes qu'il y ait éventuellement une fin triste. Moi, peu m'importe la fin tant qu'elle st belle, mais c'est vrai que souvent chez moi et dans ce que je lis, beauté rime avec tristesse... En tout cas gros bisous... Eliane.

**fliflou** : bonjour et merci beaucoup non, je ne savai pas que ma fic était sublissime, très heureuse de l'apprendre lol, non, je fais juste de mon mieux... (cad pas grand chose) les faire s'aimer plus gentiement ? Eh bien, j'essaye d'alterner que ce ne soit pas toujours triste mais le sujet en lui meme ne prete pas a rire donc... Quand a savoir si on est revenu au moment du prologue, je crois que tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre... (c'est oui ) En tout cas gros gros bisous... Eliane...


	12. Chapitre XI

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Je voudais commencer par une information importante : je ne pourrais pas mettre en ligne de chapitre le week-end prochain, parce que j'ai un week-end très chargé, et je n'aurais pas la temps. Donc voilà prochain chapitre dans 15 jours... Et pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, je ne pourrais pas mettre de chapitre cette semaine, mais j'essayerai d'en mettre un la semaine prochaine... Ensuite, il y aura les vacances, donc je pourrais poster pleiiin de chapitres...

Bon, je tiens à le préciser bien que ça n'étonne personne, ce chapitre là est très court, désolée...

Et enfin, je voulais dire que dans les porchains chapitres je serais amenée à parler de Paris et de Rome, je voulais vous dire que je parle de ces villes en toute conaissance de cause, la première parce que j'y habite et la seconde parce que j'y habiterai dans quelques années... (oui, on peut toujours rêver...)

Je voulais dire MERCI INFINIMENT à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début, à tous ceux qui viennent de découvrire ma fic, à tous ceux qui lisent, qui aiment sans reviewer, et à tous les autres, parce que je ne crois pas que je serais arrivée là sans vous... Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XI

Nous traversâmes le Hall d'entrée, pour aller nous installer dans le petit salon familial. Tu t'assis dans un fauteuil, et je m'installai dans le canapé, à côté de ma mère. Je lui tenais toujours la main. Elle en avait besoin, je crois.

« Maman, commençais-je doucement, nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Juste une nuit en fait. Nous repartirons demain. »

Elle me jeta un regard bouleversé, comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre. Je vis ses yeux bleus traversés d'ombres grises se remplir de larmes, et, l'espace d'un instant, un voile sombre les recouvrit. Puis sa voix au ton enfantin me répondit :

« Ah, et vous allez o ?

-A Paris, maman, à Paris.

-Ohhhh, s'extasia-t-elle, et ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau, empli de joie, tu me ramèneras un cadeau ?

-Bien sûr. »

Jerkins nous fit savoir que le dîner était servi. Ce fut un triste dîner. Maman était ailleurs, et elle regardait son assiette d'un air absent. Tu me fixai avec intensité et je faisais des efforts innommables pour ne pas me tourner vers toi. Pour ne pas affronter ton regard qui me faisait mal. Pour le pas voir la pitié dans tes yeux. Mais le dîner pris fin. Je raccompagnai mère dans sa chambre, alors que Jerkins t'emmenai dans la notre. Je la bordai, et fredonnai une berceuse en attendant qu'elle s'endorme.

Elle était si belle. Ainsi endormie, elle paraissait heureuse. Les mimiques enfantines de son visage disparaissaient et c'était une femme superbe qui sommeillait. Avec, néanmoins, la confiance naïve des enfants qui se croient immortels. Elle avait une beauté délicate, peu commune. Sa peau laiteuse semblait infiniment douce, et ses cils abaissés jetaient une ombre sombre sur ses joues délicieusement rosées. Ses cheveux blonds pâles s'étalaient sur l'oreiller formant un halo doré.

Elle paraissait si fragile ainsi.

Elle semblait tant avoir besoin de protection. Une protection que j'étais incapable de lui donner.

Lentement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, je me levai du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais assis et sorti de la pièce. Je me dirigeai vers notre chambre, pour t'affronter.

Dès que j'eus refermé la porte, tu ouvris le bal :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Te dire quoi, répliquais-je, que ma mère est une enfant de trois ans ? Et comment pouvais-je te le dire ?

-Je, tu hésitas, comment est-ce arriv ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle…elle n'était pas avec eux. Elle faisait semblant d'adhérer à leurs idées et leurs principes, mais elle ne le servait pas. Un jour, un jour ils ont voulu m'enrôler. C'était après que père est été tué. Le sang remplace le sang disaient-ils. Elle a refusé. Alors ils lui ont…fait mal. Ils ne voulaient pas la tuer. Ils ne voulaient pas me tuer. Juste nous faire mal, pour le plaisir de faire mal. Quand je suis rentré au manoir, elle pleurait, elle criait, elle pleurait sans arrêt. On la veillé Jerkins et moi, jour et nuit. Et pas un instant elle ne cessait de crier et de pleurer. Pas un seul. Et un jour, elle s'est tue. Elle a ouvert les yeux et elle était ainsi. Une enfant. Elle avait tout oublié de sa torture, de père, de Voldemort… Tout. Elle ne se souvenait que de moi et de Jerkins, et des belles choses. Longtemps, je me suis demandé pourquoi, et je crois que j'ai compris. On dit enfance, on pourrait dire innocence. L'enfance est l'innocence, et la part d'enfant qui reste en nous est ce qui n'a pas été touché, ce qui reste intact., comme au premier jour. L'innocence donc. Ainsi, à la question « avez vous eu une enfance heureuse ? » tout le monde peut répondre « oui ». Même les plus malheureux, même les plus démunis. Car lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils n'avaient pas encore conscience du malheur, ou n'avaient pas encore été touchés par lui. Oui, nous avons tous eu une enfance heureuse. Seulement, notre enfance s'est terminée lorsque notre innocence a été brisée. Et tu vois, je pense qu'elle a eu besoin, désespérément besoin de retrouver cette innocence, d'oublier. Il le fallait absolument. Et le seul moyen pour elle d'oublier et de retrouver son innocence perdue, c'était d'en revenir à l'enfance. Redevenir une enfant. Etre pure à nouveau, blanche comme neige, innocente. Voilà. »

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue.

Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ma faiblesse. Je ne voulais pas que tu sache que j'avais mal.

Je voulais que tu me crois heureux, même si c'était faux. Je voulais te rendre heureux, même si j'en étais incapable.

Tu m'allongeas sur le lit, et t'assis sur mes hanches. Tu te penchas sur moi et plongeas tes yeux si vert dans les miens. Tes doigts caressèrent ma peau, légèrement, laissant une trace si fine, si éphémère que je me demandais si tu m'avais réellement touché. Puis tes doigts récupérèrent la larme qui s'apprêtait à tomber de ma joue. Lentement, tu l'amenas à ton visage. Conservant sa forme grâce à la magie. Celle de l'instant peut-être. Le plus délicatement du monde, tu déposas ma larme sur ta joue, et rompant le charme qui la maintenait figée, elle se remit à couler, sur ta joue cette fois. Sur ta joue. Tu la laissas descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne tes lèvres. Et là, tu m'embrassas. Nous mêlâmes nos lèvres, nos souffles, nos langues.

Et toujours, cette unique larme entre nous.

Si je tiens à te rappeler cet instant, car ce n'était qu'un instant parmi tant d'autres instants que nous avions vécus, si je tiens à te rappeler cet instant, c'est qu'il m'a frappé. Cette vision, ces deux corps enlacés, ces deux bouches entremêlées, et cette barrière au milieu, malgré l'amour, cette incompréhension, c'était nous.

C'était nous.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris.

J'ai compris que malgré tout notre amour, car nous nous aimions, malgré tous nos désirs communs, malgré tous nos rêves de bonheur, nous ne pourrions jamais que nous déchirés. Nous étions si différents Harry, si différents. Toi le jour, la chaleur, la lumière, toi qui rayonnait. Tu étais fait pour ce jour que tu aimais tant, tu étais fait pour vivre. Moi, j'étais la froideur, le gel, mon cœur était de glace et mon âme de givre. Tu parvenais à la faire fondre cette âme, en pleurs. J'étais la nuit Harry, et la nuit ne peut vivre avec le jour. Quand ils se rencontrent, ils se mêlent, un instant, et c'est beau. Puis viennent les larmes et le désespoir. Tu étais fait pour vivre Harry, et moi, pour mourir.

------------

Nous fûmes réveillés par les soleil, qui illuminait la chambre.

Encore ivres d'un sommeil paisible, nous nous habillâmes distraitement. Maman vint nous dire au revoir, et je lui promis de lui écrire. Elle me regarda d'un air inquiet, et je me rappelai qu'elle ne savait pas lire. J'ajoutais doucement, que Jerkins lui ferait la lecture. Et je serais bientôt de retour de toute manière. Bientôt de retour.

Jerkins avait fait appeler une diligence, et, une fois installés à l'intérieur, le cocher s'élança, fouettant les chevaux à grand bruit. Nous allions vers la côte. Là, nous prendrions un bateau qui nous amènerait en France, vers la liberté. Un fois en France, nous rejoindrions Paris. Nous commencerions une nouvelle vie. Loin d'elle, loin d'eux, loin de cette guerre de merde.

La traversée fut mauvaise, le bateau tanguait, roulait, dispersant vagues et écume au gré des flots. Involontairement, je me récitais les vers du Bateau ivre.(1)

Car tu avais raison, j'avais été fasciné par Rimbaud, et je l'étais toujours, mais ce qui me frappait, plus que tout était l'étrange similitude entre les évènements. Nietzsche avait bien raison, le monde tournait, en une étrange danse, et à chaque tour, à chaque spirale, à chaque pas, la danse recommençait. Semblable et à la fois dissemblable. Nous dansions notre vie, et, sur une variations, les autres dansaient la leur. Enfin, la danse s'arrêtait, et dans la salle du bal, alors que certains s'en allaient, fourbus d'avoir trop dansés, des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes arrivaient. Il se mettaient en place, et aux premiers accords de la musique, ils recommençaient la danse. Ainsi allait le monde, depuis des siècles, au son d'un même chanson, nous dansions.

C'était un éternel retour, un éternel recommencement.

Notre fin serait-elle la leur ?

Serions nous forts, serions nous lâches ?

Saurions nous arrêter la danse lorsque les dernières notes retentiraient ? Saurions nous nous en aller ? Laisser place à d'autre, plus jeunes que nous ?

Ou continuerions jusqu'à l'épuisement ? Jusqu'à ce que nous nous écroulions sur le sol, lassés par les accords, fourbus par les pas, épuisés par les hommes ?

Jusqu'où irions nous, ainsi, à travers les larmes et les rires des notes ?

Jusqu'où irions nous Harry ?

Jusqu'où sommes nous allés ?

* * *

(1) C'est un poème de Rimbaud... 

**onarluca** : salut, ça va ? merci beaucoup en fait, j'avais une question à te poser, je voualis savoir comment tu fais pour être toujours la première à reviewer partout ? tu es surhumaine ? lol enfin, gros bisous, Eliane.

**Kaoro** : mmmm, à mon avis le marchand de hache t'a filé une hache trop lourde que tu peux même pas la porter pour pas que tu le tape. Si tu veux mon aavis, tu devrais àaller le voir, lui demander une hache, (pas trop lourde cette fois) et le taper qd même. Et puis ensuite on ira taper monopris... hin hin hin. mais qd jy pense sa se trouve ya des haches qui font voir des lunes, d'autres des soleils, d'autres des étoiles etc...Et ben, pour Narcissa, je crois avoir tout clarifier mais si tu trouves que c pas clair tu me le dis, je te fais un cours particulier en tout cas merci, gros bisous, Eliane.

**Melykumo** : Bonjour merci beaucoup de prendre le temps d'envoyer une review... je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes gros bisous, Eliane.

**Saael'** : Bonjour je vais commencer par les remerciements sinon, je vais oublier. Alors, merci d'être là tout simplement, de m'aider à progresser, de me permettre de me poser les bonnes questions, de remettre certaines choses en question... Ensuite, oui, Draco est une partie de moi. Dailleurs ce n'est pas seulement une partie de moi, Draco tel que je l'ai décris là, c'est moi. Avec mes interrogations, mes doutes, mes faiblesses. Mes obssessions. Evidemment, il n'y a pas tout moi dans Draco et il n'y a pas que moi non plus, mais un très grande et peut-être trop grande partie de moi... Quant à savoir si je suis sombre ou non. Je ne sais pas vraiment, tout dépend de la connotation que tu donnes au mot sombre. Je suis quelqu'un qui se pose beaucoup de questions. J''ai ce besoin de savoir. Savoir qui je suis, pourquoi je suis là, comment j'en suis arrivé là... Ainsi, l'écriture pour moi, ce n'est pas un passe temps, c'est un moyen de me comprendre. Dans tout ce que j'écris, il y a cette recherche de moi-même... Peut-être que le jour ou je me serais trouvé, j'arrêterai d'écrire. Mais écrire, c'est un besoin essentiel, qui me vient depuis que je suis toute petite. J'écris tout ce que je ne peux pas dire, tout ce que je ne peux pas hurler. Personnelement, je suis quelqu'un de très pudique. Quand on me voit comme ça, j'ai l'air plutôt extraverti mais je me rends compte que peu de gens si ce n'est personne me connaissent. Par exemple, je ne montre ce que j'écris à personne, du moins, pas à mes amies. Parce que j'ai peur qu'elles ne me comprennent pas et qu'elles traitent ce que je dis superficiellement. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas supporter. Alors je me tais. Quand on y pense, c'est étrange mon besoin d'écrire et pourtant, le fait que je me taise, sur ce qui me tient le plus à coeur... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris tout ça peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que tu comprendras. Généralement, je ne me relis qu'après avoir posté le chapitre. Si je me relis avant, je ne vois rien. Après, avec du recul, je remaque toutes les petites fautes, les phrases trop lourdes, des choses que j'aurais pu rajouter, des choses à enlever. Mias c'est trop tard. Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je ne posterai jamais mes chapitres... Tu sais, si tu as "Poésies, Une saison en enfer, Illuminations" c'est suffisant car il n'a rien écris d'autre. Ensuite, ce qui est intéressant c'est de lire eh bien, les lettres, les études les essais sur lui. En fait, je suis quelqu'un qui passe d'obssessions en obssessions. Et quand je suis obssédée par quelque chose, comme je le suis avec Rimabud, j'éprouve le besoin de tout lire, de tout savoir dessus. C'est pour ça que je lis beaucoup de choses en dehors des poésies proprements dites de Rimbaud. OUi, Verlaine à tiré sur Rimabud, je pense que je relaterai ce passage là d'une autre façon, mais il restera très important. Harry, pour moi, est quelqu'un d'innaccessible, que Draco tente de définir, d'enfermer dans des conventions, et qui s'échappe toujours. Parce que Draco ne peux pas le comprendre entièrement, l'avoir que pour lui, parce qu'il lui échappe toujours, Draco le hait, et pourtant il l'aime... Plutôt contradictoire... Enfin, pour moi la vie de Rimabud est d'une beauté sans égale, tellement belle qu'elle me donne envie de pleurer, parce qu'il a su rester lui-même, parce que ses choix découlent d'une logique implacable et que contrairement à ce que beaucoup on dit, il n'y a pas deux Rimabud, mais un suel, et c'est cela le plus triste, et le plus incompréhensible... Je te demande pardon de t'avoir embêté avec tant de choses. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : salut tt d'abord merci. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves sa un peu mieux à chaque fois, sa veut dire que la fin sera le summum Et si ma fic (ou texte) reste avec toi même après qu'elle soit fnine, eh bien je m'estimerai heureuse, et j'aurais servi à quelque chose... En fait, tout le truc avec Narcissa n'était pas prévu, mais la relation de Rimbaud avec sa mère est très importante et il fallait que je la retranscrive, et l'idée m'est venue comme ça, alors j'ai écris... gros bisous, Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : salut sa va ? hahaha, vous m'avez pas tuée euh... ET de toute façon je savais que vous étiez trèèèès pascifiste (jette un coup d'oeuil suspicieux au bout de hache qui dépasse) Ouf, je ne suis pas un bourreau, me voila rassurée je me demandai qd même... Comment-ça sadique ? En tout cas je le fais pas exprès (tente de prendre un air innocent...) Je sens que vous allez encore plus pensez que sa va mal se terminer avec ce chapitre la Mais en fait, si j'avais gardé la véritable fin de l'histoire Verlaine/Rimabud, sa se serait mal terminé. Et je me serai fait tapée (à coup de haches) mais j'ai un peu(beaucoup) changé. Enfin, vous comprendrez plus tard... Donc, j'ai tout bien arrangé, alors sa va et pour Narcissa, ce n'était pas prévu, mais je sais pas, sa m'est venu à l'esprit comme sa, et donc je l'ai écrit... OUi, le numéro X j'avoue que je n'y avais même pas pensé...(mais si c vrai) Enfin, je vous laisse (mon père est en train d'hurer pour que je lui laisse l'ordi) Gros bisous, Eliane.

**tete de noeud** : coucou merci beaucoup, et heureuse de savoir que ça te plait toujours... (tout arranger à la fin ? euh... tu verras) gros bisous, Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : bonjour et merci beaucoup une dame, d'accord, comme ça je suis au courant hihi, ils ont fait une petite (voir grosse) escapade dans les bois... Gros bisous, Eliane.

**nardy** : bonjour toi tu peux continuer à m'appeler comme sa, j'aime beaucoup lol Eh bien, je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question et si tu n'as pas tout compris, je t'expliquerai tout la prochaine fois (mais je crois avoir été assez claire) Merci et gros bisous, Eliane.


	13. Chapitre XII

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Voilà, voilà, je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre, toujours aussi court malheureusement...

Je voulais savoir, étant donné que c'est les vacances c'est à dire 10 jours pendant lesquels je n'ai absoluement ren à faire sinon lire et écrire des fics, si vous vouliez que j'en profite pour mettre deux chapitres par semaine (par exemple dimanche/mercredi ou jeudi, peu importe) pendant quelques temps, où si je continuai à mon rythme habituel, c'est à dire un chapitre par semaine ?

Je voulais dire MERCI INFINIMENT à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début, à tous ceux qui viennent de découvrire ma fic, à tous ceux qui lisent, qui aiment sans reviewer, et à tous les autres, parce que je ne crois pas que je serais arrivée là sans vous... Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XII

Il faisait beau, lorsque nous arrivâmes à Paris. Et Dieu seul sait, combien c'est beau, Paris sous le soleil. Nous débarquions, toi et moi, anglais dépaysés, regardant, étonnés les filles aux jupes légères se promener, aux bras de leurs amis…

Il y avait les rangées d'arbres dont les feuilles se balançaient aux grés d'une douce brise… Et ce soleil, si différent du soleil anglais… Il réchauffait, illuminait la ville d'un rayon doré.

Il y avait les gens accoudés à la terrasse des cafés, souvent bondés en cette saison.

Il y avait cent, mille passants qui déambulaient, devant les monuments, dans les rues, qui entraient et sortaient des magasins, qui allaient, qui venaient, en un flot ininterrompu.

Il y avait les grands boulevards, les vitrines des magasins, les femmes en tailleurs qui avançaient, l'air pressé.

Il y avait les squares au détour d'une rue, les balcons.

Il y avait les immeubles Haussmaniens qui se dressaient, élégants, somptueux, d'une beauté froide.

Il y avait l'indicible odeur du vent, les parfums oubliés, un paradis perdu. Les boulangeries d'où émanait la senteur des croissants en train de cuire, les enfants qui couraient dans les rues.

Paris…

J'en tombais amoureux dès le premier regard, le premier parfum.

Paris, une ville si belle et pourtant si froide, si distante… Tellement différente de Rome. Mais je m'égare Harry, une fois de plus. J'en étais à notre arrivée à Paris.

Nous débarquâmes donc, sur le quai d'une gare, dont j'ai oublié le nom. Nous étions deux étranger, dans une ville si différente de ce que nous avions l'habitude de voir. Nous n'avions pas grand chose, quasiment pas de bagages, une peu de liquide sur nous, un peu plus sur notre compte en banque. Il y avait évidemment un Paris sorcier, comme il y avait un Londres sorcier. Mais nous voulions fuir, loin de la guerre, loin de ces conneries, par conséquent, nous décidâmes de rester dans le Paris moldu.

La première chose à faire était de trouver un logement, et si les prix à Paris n'étaient pas aussi élevés que ceux de Londres, ils n'en restaient pas moins hautement excessifs… Nous décidâmes tout d'abord d'aller prendre un verre, dans un de ces cafés que nous voyions, au coin de chaque rue, même la plus petite et la plus miteuse. Nous nous assîmes à la terrasse, pour regarder les gens passer. Je commandais, dans un français approximatif, deux cafés.

En attendant que l'on nous serve, je te regardai, tes grands yeux verts émerveillés regardaient les passants, un peu plus nombreux à chaque seconde.

La serveuse revint, deux cafés sur un plateau, elle les déposa devant nous, et m'adressa un sourire explicite, tout en me disant qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de faire visiter la ville à deux étrangers.

Un instant, je crus que tu allais lui sauter dessus, mais je serrai fermement ta main dans la mienne. Nous avions besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse nous informer sur les différents quartiers de cette ville inconnue. Ainsi, j'acceptai avec un grand sourire, ignorant superbement le regard noir que tu me jetas. Elle nous donna rendez-vous le soir même, à 18 heures devant le café… Elle promit de nous montrer les quartiers dans lesquels nous étions le plus à même de trouver un logement qui ne nous coûterait pas une fortune.

En attendant l'heure dite, nous allâmes nous promener le long des quais, regardant, observant avec curiosité cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à nous. Je sentais que tu fulminai à côté de moi, et ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être amusé par tant de jalousie, pour un simple sourire de la part d'une serveuse.

Cependant, au-delà de l'amusement, il y avait une certaine tristesse. Quand je pense que tu te permettais d'être jaloux, alors que pendant des mois, j'avais du supporter la présence d'une autre personne dans ta vie… Mais non, je fermai les yeux, tout cela était bel et bien finis, tu étais avec moi maintenant, avec moi et à jamais…

C'est à ce moment là que tu pris la parole :

« Draco, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Qu'y a-t-il demandais-je, mon cœur serra, au fond de moi, je savais bien ce qu'il y avait… Tu avais été lâche, encore une fois. »

Je m'accoudais à la barrière, et plongeai mon regard dans la Seine.

La lâchet

Cette lâcheté chronique qui ne te quittait jamais vraiment.

Tu t'accoudas, à mes côtés.

« J'ai écris à Lena et à Dumbledore… J'avais peur qu'ils s'inquiètent. »

Mon cœur se brisa.

J'avais raison, encore une fois.

J'eus envie de vomir, vomir mon dégoût, ce dégoût de moi, de toi, de notre relation qui ne rimait à rien.

J'eus envie de vomir, vomir ta lâcheté, la mienne.

J'eus envie de vomir, vomir ma tristesse, ma maladie, mon désespoir.

Vomir mon amour de toi.

Et ma haine aussi.

Mais je me contentai de fermer les yeux, pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas pleurer peut-être.

Pourquoi n'étais-tu tout simplement pas à moi comme j'étais à toi ?

Pourquoi y avait-il toujours cette barrière, ce mur infranchissable entre nous ?

Pourquoi m'obstinais-je à me poser des questions, qui resteraient, à jamais sans réponses ?

Je te répondis difficilement que ce n'était pas grave.

J'ignore si tu me crus, du moins, tu fis semblant.

Nous reprîmes notre promenade, en silence.

Un voile était tombé sur cette journée…

A 18 heures, nous regagnâmes le café. Elle nous attendait, devant. Je lui souris, et nous nous mîmes en route. Elle nous fit faire le tour de la ville, nous montrant les beau quartier, et les autres, moins riches…

Nous décidâmes, d'un commun accord, de chercher aux alentours de Montmartre. Toi, parce que tu avais aimé ce quartier, les escaliers grimpant tout en haut de la butte, les arbres et les fleurs…

Moi, parce que je savais que Rimbaud avait habité là, et que j'étais tiraillé par une curiosité malsaine.

Le soir, et ceux qui suivirent, nous logeâmes dans un hôtel. Le jour durant, nous cherchions un studio, voir un petit appartement mes souvent nos recherches se soldaient d'échecs.

Cependant, on arrive toujours à ses fins, et un beau jour de juillet, nous réussîmes à dénicher un studio, rue Custine, dans le 18ème arrondissement, comme nous le souhaitions.

C'était une petite pièce, qui comprenait, en tout et pour tout, un grand lit, plutôt moelleux, une table de travail, une douche et une cuisine aménagée. Nous jugeâmes que ce serait suffisant. Peu nous importait, que ce ne soit pas luxueux, somptueux… C'était chez nous, c'était la liberté, et c'était suffisant.

Le moi de juillet et le moi d'août, passèrent dans un climat idyllique.

Nous étions heureux.

J'en vins à oublier que tu leur avait écris, j'en vins à oublier, tes trahisons, tes lâchetés.

J'en vins à oublier le goût amer des larmes.

Nous étions heureux.

C'était un beau rêve Harry, un beau rêve qui n'allait pas tarder à se disloquer.

Et pourtant je garde chaque instant de ce rêve en moi, et cela à jamais…

Car pendant quelques semaines, quelques jours, quelques heures, le monde nous appartenait…

* * *

**onarluca **: salut je vois que tu es humaine finalement lol. Parce que j'avais des doutes merci beaucoup, gros bisous, Eliane. 

**Saael' **: Bonjour Je commence, pour ne pas changer, par des remerciements... J'ai l'impression que je me répète un peu à chaque fois, mais je dois dire que ta review m'a carrément coupé le souffle... Je l'ai lu d'une traite, et après avoir lu cela, il y avait des milliers de choses qui se bousculaient dans ma tete, des phrases, des pensées, des entiments... Alors tout simplement, merci pour cette review à laquelle je vais essayer de répondre de mon mieux...

Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu t'identifies (nous dirons cela comme ça) à Harry. Pas mal de personnes me disent qu'elles n'aiment pas Harry. Et, en me relisant, j'ai quelque fois l'impression que mon portrait n'est pas très flatteur, mais ce n'est pas mon but. Je cherche à décrire Harry, tel que Draco le voit, c'est à dire, tel que je le vois. Et Draco aime Harry, c'est un fait, il l'aime plus que tout. Cependant, il n'arrive pas à montrer cet amour, et il a l'impression qu'Harry ne lui retourne pas son amour. Harry est perdu entre Draco et les autres, alors que Draco le voudrait entièrement pour lui. Il ne supporte pas qu'il y ait d'autres personnes dans sa vie... C'est pour cela que lorsqu'Harry est avec l'autre fille, ou même avec d'autres personnes, Draco le hait, parce qu'il lui échape, il est insaisissable. Et quand tu dis que Draco est quelqu'un qui aime trop intensément, c'est exactement ça. Il n'aime pas souvent, mais quand il aime c'est désespérément, sans rien entre l'objet de son amour et lui-même. Et souvent, c'est amour ne lui ai pas rendu, et il a l'impression d'avoir été trahi...

Ecrire pour moi, et je crains encore une fois de me répéter, est réellement un moyen de dire tout bas en quelque sorte ce que je ne peux pas dire tout haut. Cependant, je ne montre quasiment jamais ce que j'écris. Parfois je le fais, elles me disent "c'est super beau tu écris trop bien". Et ça s'arrête là. Elles ne voient rien de plus. Souvent ça me rend triste. Alors je leur souris, et elles oublient. Mais moi, je n'oublie pas, je relis mes textes encore et encore en me demendant si c'est moi ou si ce sont elles qui ont un problème... Je ne sais pas. Je trouve belle ton idée, d'écrire des phrases, comme ça, au hasard des rencontres, de joies et des peines. Je n'aime pas non plus, l'idée de journal intime. Parce qu'il ne révèle qu'une partie de nous-même. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé, et quand je me suis relu, ça donnait l'impression d'une enfant égoiste et gatée qui passait son temps à se plaindre. Alors je l'ai jeté, et je n'en ai pas recommencé. Pourtant, j'aimerai avoir un endroit ou écrire mes coups de coeurs, mes rencontres, mes émotions... Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen...

Pour en revenir, à Draco. De mon point de vue, il souffre parce qu'il a l'impression, encore une fois d'avoir été trahi. Il aime sa mère, et maintenant que celle-ci est enfin libre de l'aimer, elle en est incapable. D'un autre côté, il s'en veut d'avoir de telles pensées... Il ne devrait pas.

Je vais te raconter quelque chose, peut-être ne verras-tu le lien avec cette fic et ta review qu'après... Il y a deux ans, j'ai été à Rome, en voyage non pas de classe mais je fais une option quis 'appelle "lettre ckassique" et chaque année, il y a un voyage. C'est année là, c'était la première année et nous sommes allés à Rome. Nous n'étions que 15 et ça a été... magique, les 4 plus beau jours de ma vie. Nous y sommes retourné l'année d'après mais dans uncadre complètement différent, nous étions 200, et c'était dans un but plus religieux. Moi, cela m'importait peu, je retournai à Rome. La première journée a été belle, je reconnaissai tout, des milliers de souvenirs remontaient à ma mémoire. Nous avons visité le colisée, et lorsque nous somme rentré à l'hotel, j'avais toujours la vision du colisée au soleil couchant devant moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vu une autre ville, pas celle que je conaissai. Et ça m'a fait mal, j'avais abimé mes souvenirs. Je ne regrette pas d'y etre retourné, au contraire. Je regrette d'avoir grandis, d'avoir changé, et de ne pas avoir vu Rome, comme je l'avais vu la première fois. Dans mon esprit tout était intimement lié, Rome alalit avec mes amies de Lettres classique, avec ma prof, avec les graçons... Et ce n'était plus pareil... Ce que je voulai dire par là, c'est que je n'ai pas retrouvé à Rome, ce que j'y avais vu la première fois, parce que je n'étais plus innocente comme la première fois. Je ne découvrai plus la ville émerveillée. Je savais à quoi m'attendre. Ce n'était plus pareil...

Souvent je resonge à mes amies d'enfance. J'ai encore leur numéro, je pourrai les appeler. Nous discuterions. Et puis nous n'aurions plus rien à nous dire. Et j'aurai ce sentiement d'avoir gaché mes souvenirs... Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu ressentai, lorsque tu me parlai de cette amie, que tu n'osais pas approcher... C'est ce que j'aurais ressentis... J'ai encore des milliers de chose à dire, des choses sur la confiance, sur tes entiments, sur les miens. Je ferai cela une prochaine fois... Je te remercie encore, de m'ecouter. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**mEl** : salut tu vas bien ? Ne te sens pas désolé d'avoir oublié de m'envoyer une review, ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, si j'écris c'est avant tout parce que j'en ai besoin. Evidemment, sa me fait énormément plaisir de voir que des gens aiment ce que j'écris et se donnent la peine de me le dire, mais ce n'est pas mon but lorsque j'écris... Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé le passage avec la larme... Je n'y avais pas songé et puis c'est venu tout seul... Quand l'inspiration nous tiens...lol J'espère que tu aime toujours, et d'ailleurs, que tu aimeras toujours... Bisous, et merci, Eliane...

**Nee Chan et Chana** : salut vous sa va ? Vous savez, on pourrait croire que je fais exprès d'écrire des trucs triste, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas... Quand je l'écris, je ne songe pas à faire qqc de triste ou de pas triste, j'ai juste une idée en tête, une phrase et ça part tout seul... Je suis dsl si je vous déprime.. Je crois que si j'écris des trucs triste, c'est que généralement il y a beaucoup de choses a faire passer dans la tristesse, et que de toute façon, sans la tristesse, le bonheur ne serait pas ce qu'il est... Je sui très contente que vous ayez aprécié le passage avec la larme. C'est un passage que j'aime beaucoup aussi... Le problème n'est pas qu'ils soient trop différent, le problème c'est que Draco est persuadé que parce qu'ils sont trop différent, leur relation ne peux pas engendrer quelque chose de bon... La fin elle est écrite, (sur copie double format A3 ) je n'ai plus qu'à la taper sur l'ordi. En fait, depuis le début je ne voit pas d'autres fins.. Mais le pb ce n'est pas que ce soit la fin que vous espériez ou pas, c'est que cette fin vous semble la seule possible, la plus réaliste, même si ce n'est pas celle que vous vouliez... Gros bisous, Eliane.

**lulu** : merci beaucoup pour ton petit message qui m'encourage. En espérant que ce chapitre ne t'a pas fait pleurer. Bisous, Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : salut Je ne sais pas si tu imagines à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir... "tu sais que grace a toi, j'ai commencé rimbaud? j'ai lu "une saison en enfer". absolument magnifique... surtout vierge folle et alchimie du verbe... et puis j'ai lu "bateau ivre", bien sur. le plus beau texte au monde" sa m'a fait... Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu l'impression que j'avais servis à quelque chose. A t'avoir fait découvrir et apprécié Rimbaud... Je suis heureuse... Merci beaucoup. BIsous, Eliane.

**Kaoro** : salut j'adoooooore, ta réaction qd tu as appris qu'ls ont fait du mal à Narcissa... Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il vont tous mourir les méchants.. hin hin hin. Je croi qu'on a plus qu'à aller cambrioler un mrd, je sais plus comment sa s'appelle...(réfléchit...) ah oui, un forgeron comme sa on aura la hache, le marteau, l'enclume, tout l'attirail quoi... Gros bisous, et merci Eliane.

**Gen** : Salut. Je voulais d'abord commencer par te dire que je viens de lire ton One-Shot "Men do not cry" et que je l'ai trouvé magnifique, sublime, bref, superbe. Vraiment, il m'a noué la gorge et moi quine suis pas fan des fins heureuse, j'ai prié pour que sa se termine bien... EZn tout cas, merci pour ce petit moment de bonheur... Maintenant je te rmercie une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois là pour tout ce que tu me dis.. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela m'encourage, quadn je vois que tu m'as laissé un message parce que je sais qu'il sera tout plein de belles choses... En tout cas gros bisous. Eliane.

**akashana **: salut je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes toujours... ce n'est pas très grave que tu ne me laisse pas de review régulièrement, juste un mot de temps en temps, ça fait chaud au coeur.. Merci, et gros bisous. Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, et que tu trouves cela beau, même si tu vois ou je veux en venir... Je suppose que tu sais de quoi il retourne dans la lisaison Rimbaud/Verlaine... Je voualsi juste te préciser que je ne compte pas m'arêer au Drame proprement dit... Il y aura la fin, toute la fin... Gros bisous, Eliane. (et merci evidemment)


	14. Chapitre XIII

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin mais bon, on y est pas encore...

Je tiens à prévenir, ce chapitre n'est pas plus long que les autres, si ce n'est plus court, désolée...

Je voulais dire MERCI INFINIMENT à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début, à tous ceux qui viennent de découvrire ma fic, à tous ceux qui lisent, qui aiment sans reviewer, et à tous les autres, parce que je ne crois pas que je serais arrivée là sans vous... Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XIII

Un beau rêve en effet…

Tout commença à se dégrader en début d'automne. Lorsque tu reçus cette première lettre de Lena. Elle te disait de revenir, te menaçait de scandale. Et toi, tu la croyais ! Aujourd'hui encore, un rire amer vient effleurer mes lèvres. Quand je pense que tu croyais cette pute ! Et moi ? Tu ne croyais pas en moi ? Tu avais peur, oui, c'était dans ta nature d'avoir peur. Tu avais peur que je te laisse un jour, que je m'en aille, que je quitte tout. Que je ne supporte plus tes larmes incessantes, tes cris, tes accès de lâcheté. Tu avais peur de Lena aussi, de ce qu'elle pouvait faire si tu ne lui répondais pas, si tu ne retournais pas la voir. Tu avais peur de Dumbledore, de tes amis, de l'opinion des autres… Et tu ne croyais pas en moi bordel de merde. Tu ne croyais pas en moi. Dois-je te dire à quel point ça fait mal ? Dois-je te le rappeler ?

Pardonne moi ce brusque accès de rage. Je m'étonne en voyant qu'après tout ce temps, l'amertume est toujours là, prête à m'inonder. T'écrire ravive trop de souvenirs trop de choses que j'avais oubliées, que je croyais définitivement perdues. Peut-être devrais-je cesser tout simplement, peut-être devrais-tu ne jamais lire ces mots. Mais je n'ai pas le courage d'arrêter après tant de chemin parcouru. J'irais au bout de cette étrange lettre.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ton visage lorsque tu reçus sa première lettre. La peur. Tu me regardas d'un air désespéré. Tu me demandas ce que tu devais faire. Je te conseillai de ne pas répondre. C'est ce que tu fis. Puis arrivèrent un deuxième et une troisième lettres. Et à chaque fois ton visage reflétait la peur. Tu en vins à me demander s'il ne valait pas mieux que tu réponde. Pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille. Je te laissai répondre. Il ne servait à rien d'accentuer un peu plus cette sensation d'oppression qui étreignait mon cœur à chaque fois que j'entrais dans le studio. La vie avec toi me devenait insupportable.

Je m'évadais dans Paris. Te laissant seul. Je n'en suis pas fier, crois-moi. Mais je ne supporter plus tes regards implorants, tes gémissements, tes pleurs, tes cris. Je me promenais, durant de longues heures, sous la pluie. Et Dieu seul sait combien c'est triste Paris sous la pluie. Combien c'est laid Paris sous la pluie. En automne, il y a cette vague odeur de châtaigne grillée, il y a les enfants qui pressent le nez contre les vitrines des grands magasins, il y a les pères Noël qui déambulent sur les trottoirs. Il y a ces trottoirs glissants, recouverts de pluie, noirs. Il y a le ciel morne et gris. Il y a les feuilles aux couleurs charmantes qui gisent, écrasées par les passants. Il y a des visages heureux, des visages tristes.

Je rentrais dans le studio tard le soir. Tu me regardais avec jalousie. Tu étais persuadé que je me tapais une fille. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Malgré ma haine de toi, mon dégoût, mon écœurement, mon cœur, lui, t'appartenait. A jamais.

A jamais…

Tu me reprochais de te laisser seul, de t'abandonner face à ta putain. Je répliquai en disant que tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter et ne pas lui répondre. Mais évidemment, tu l'avais déjà fait et cela n'avait rien changé. Evidemment, tu avais raison et j'avais tort.

Nos discussions ne menaient à rien, si ce n'est à nos disputes.

Oui, car il faut les dire ces disputes.

Il faut dire les portes qui claquent.

Il faut dire ces moments passés à errer dans les ruelles, espérant te faire mal, et te faire prendre conscience du mal que tu me faisais.

Il faut dire les larmes.

Il faut dire les cris.

Il faut dire les coups.

Il faut dire ces moments passés à se saouler pour oublier notre vie de misère.

Il faut dire ces moments, lorsque je revenais frapper à la porte, un peu ivre.

Il faut dire nos étreintes lors de ces retrouvailles, notre joie.

Il faut dire nos baisers enflammés, nos nuits.

Il faut dire ces instants passés à te contempler, ton corps chastement étendu sur les draps sombres, lorsque j'étais incapable de dormir.

Car si je te rappelle les larmes Harry, si je te rappelle ces moments sombres qui voilent toujours mon cœur, sache que je n'oublie pas, et comment le pourrais-je, les instants de bonheur.

La fois où nous sommes allés faire les grands magasins. Nous avions pris le bus, le 95, qui nous emmenait directement en face du Printemps. Tu m'avais regardé, amusé, dilapider mon héritage. Je m'étais refait une garde robe, ayant laissé l'originale à Poudlard, et j'avais acheté quelques costumes pour te faire plaisir. Tu me trouvais magnifique en costume, j'ignore pourquoi.

Il y a eut Noël aussi. Le plus beau Noël de ma vie. Nous étions allés au restaurant. Je t'avais fait goûter au foie gras, j'avais délicatement enfoncé un bout de bain orné de fois gras entre tes lèvres, et je t'avais regardé déguster, admirant ton visage délicat, tes joues légèrement rougies, tes yeux brillant d'un désir contenu. La douceur satinée de la nuit, les lumières éphémères des lampadaires acompagnant nos pas.

Nous étions rentrés au studio quelque peu éméchés mais surtout, ivres d'amour. Nous nous étions aimé cette nuit là. J'avais goûté une fois de plus à ta peau pâle, j'avais subis la torture de tes caresses langoureuses, j'avais jouis, au son de tes gémissements qui faisaient battre mon cœur.

Si seulement, tout entre nous avait été comme cela…

J'ai toujours la boule de cristal que tu m'avais offerte dans laquelle tu avais emprisonné un de tes souvenirs. C'était cet après midi, lors de la première réunion du club de poésie, tel que j'étais. Le regard hautain, un sourcil légèrement arqué. Je me rappelle ce que j'avais ressentis en te voyant ce jour là. Ce jour d'où tout était parti. Tu m'avais dit que j'étais magnifique ce jour là, j'avais souris. Parfois je sors la boule de ma poche et je la contemple… Je me souviens.

Ce fut une brève période d'accalmie, avant que tout recommence.

Un autre événement marque ce début de janvier. Je m'étais rendu dans une bibliothèque, il m'était impossible de vivre sans livres, et j'étais tombé sur cet étrange texte :

_J'avais un peu froid ce soir là, j'avais un peu mal. Une larme peut-être perlait sur ma joue. J'étais assis à la fenêtre, mes jambes doucement se balançaient dans le vide. _

_J'avais un peu froid ce soir là, j'avais un peu mal. Je regardait les étoiles s'éteindre une à une. Les étoiles étaient des anges, et les anges mourraient. Je savais la mort des anges. Leur ailes blanches, leurs ailes immaculées s'abaissaient. Elles retombaient délicatement, avec une tristesse pudique. L'ange fermait ses paupières, et ses longs cils venaient effleurer ses pommettes. Ses traits fins se relâchaient. Il avait un peu froid, il avait un peu mal. Une larme terrible coulait, le long de son nez pour venir s'échouer sur ses lèvres ourlées. Une larme presque chaude qui le faisait frissonner. L'assassin disait « les anges ne pleurent pas ». Et aucune autre larme ne venait s'échouer sur la joue de l'ange. Il souriait, tristement, comme seuls sourient les anges aux portes de la mort. Ses ailes s'effaçaient, puis son visage et son corps. Ne restait que son sourire et cette larme. Et l'assassin._

_L'ange était mort._

_J'avais un peu froid ce soir là, j'avais un peu mal. Un ange est apparu devant moi. Il m'a souri, et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je l'ai regardé longuement. J'ai regardé chaque courbe de son visage, chacun de ses traits si fins. J'ai regardé chacune de ses perfections, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux si sombres, sa peau laiteuse, presque diaphane. J'ai regardé ses mains au longs doigts, j'ai regardé ses cils si noirs. J'ai regardé son sourire, sa bouche, pétale rose risquant de se faner à chaque instant. Et quand j'eus imprimé dans ma mémoire chaque recoin de son être, lorsque je fus certaine de ne jamais oublier, je dis « les anges n'aiment pas ». _

_J'eus un peu plus froid encore, j'eus un peu plus mal. Son sourire se fit un peu plus triste, et ses ailes retombèrent. Une larme coula, venant se perdre à l'orée de ses lèvres. Doucement, je le condamnai « les anges ne pleurent pas. » Aucune autre larme ne coula. Il s'effaça doucement, ne resta que son sourire. Il me fit un peu plus mal ce sourire, telle une lame transperçant mon âme. Il ne restait que son sourire et l'assassin. _

_Chaque nuits, meurent les anges, meurent les étoiles, coupables d'avoir aimer les hommes. Ne restent que les hommes, les assassins. Ils ont un peu plus froid chaque nuit, ils ont un peu plus mal. _

_Les anges n'aiment pas._

_Les anges ne pleurent pas._

_Les anges sourient, tristement._

_Et les hommes, ont un peu plus froid qu'avant._

Il n'étais pas signé, et j'ignorais qui l'avait écris. Mais il semblait avoir été écris pour nous. Tu étais l'ange, j'étais l'assassin. Tu ne pouvais pas m'aime Harry, et je t'interdisais de pleurer. Tes larmes me faisaient mal tout simplement. Notre amour aurait-il raison de nous Harry, comme dans ce texte ? Le fait que tu m'aimes mon ange, te détruirait-il ? Ce texte était un poignard dans mon cœur. Quelque chose qui frappe et qui laisse une marque, blessante. Il me rappelait ma cruauté parfois, mon indifférence. Il me rappelait que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir.

Il me rappelait tout simplement que je t'aimais.

* * *

**onarluca** : une happy end ? mais qu'est ce que tu entends par la ? auteure trèèèèèèès désespérée mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que ma fin ne te fera pas pleurer, promis juré En tout cas merci et gros bisous, Eliane.

**Gen **: salut merci beaucoup, moi je sais ce qu'il y a de négatifs : mes chapitres sont trop courts, lol. Et puis je ne prends pas le temps de les soigner et tout, je sort tout d'un coup et j'update... Je ne peux pas dire que je sois contente de te faire dumal, mais d'un autre coté c'est que je dois réussir à bien traduire les sentiments de Draco... Et quelque part, je me dis (égoistement) que peut-être quand elle sera terminée, tu n'oublieras pas cette fic tout de suite... Bisous, Eliane.

**mEl** : coucou bon, j'en profite pour répondre à ta review à mon pitit One shot Merci beaucou, c'est gentil (trop gentil) Comment ça sa fait du bien de lire un truc de moi qui se termine bien ? Mais.. mais... lol j'avoue que ce n'était pas intéressant de le terminer "mal" ce qui est intéressant c'est de voir qu'on peut changer le destin et pis pour Harry qui parle pas, pour tout t'avouer, j'avais la flemme de faire des dialogues Alors je me suis dit que ct bien plus intéressant de tout faire passer par les regards... J'ose espérer avoir la suite de ta fic dimanche, sinon sa ne va pas aller.. Bisous, Eliane.

**nardy **: coucou a toi merci beaucoup j'espère que tu n'en veux pas trop à Harry, c'est très subjectif mais... Harry ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il fait à Draco, contrairement à Draco qui lui fait mal pour se venger... Bisous, Eliane.

**Kaoro** : salut nan, je connais pas ce jeu, mais sa ma l'air très intéressant, et il ya plein d'armes Mais j'espère que la fin de ce chapitre la était mieux et moin sadique. Sinon dsl d'avance, lol. Merci et gros bisous, Eliane.

**chris **: coucou merci beaucoup pour ta gentillesse... Bisous, Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : salut merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont je décris Paris parce que c'est ma ville et que je l'aime, et que c'est comme ça que je la vois tout simplement... Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : salut vous j'espère que ce chapitre vous a réconforter, il se termine bien J'espère que vous etes moins triste aussi, je connais sa, regarder le film ou ire le livre qu'il faut pas pour s'enfoncer un peu plus... Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un chat, j'aimerai mais mes parents sont contre.. Oh, je crois que vous m'avez mal comprise, je considère sa comme positif de porter des jolies jupes, avec des jolies chaussures à talon quand il fait beau et chaud, c'est classe. Je ne parle pas des espèces de machins roses fluo en plastique que porte les anglaises et qui recouvrent à peine leur jambes.. (moi aussi j'ai été choquée lol) Je vois qu'Harry rebaisse dans votre estime. Le pauvre, je m'en veux vous savez, je l'aime beaucoup Harry, c'est juste ke caractère que je lui ai donné qui n'est pas simple à la base. Et je sens que ce chapitre ne vous a pas aidé non plus... auteure qui s'en veut beaucoup Gros bisous et merci, Eliane.

**tete de noeud** : salut, merci beaucoup tu sais, je ne compte pas exactement finir cette histoire comme rimbaud a fini sa vie... Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas.. Bisous, Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : salut, merci beaucoup je trouve que c'est très beau ce que tu as dit : "Au moin ils ont été heureux ensemble un petit bout de temps" un peu nostalgique et pourtant, opitmiste... Merci. Bisous, Eliane.

**Saael'** : Bonsoir toi J'espère que tu vas mieux... Tu sais, je m'en suis un peu voulue, parce que tu paraissai réellement très embêté à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir me laisser de review tout de suite... J'aurais voulu pouvoir te répondre que ce n'était pas grave, je te comprends parce que moi je déteste etre en retard et que les gens croient que je les laisse, mais, je considère que tu as surement d'autres choses à faire que de m'envoyer des reviews et c'est déjà infiniment gentil de ta part de le faire... Je passe ensuite à ta review proprement dite

Pour Paris... Eh bien, c'est juste ma vision de la ville, parfois j'aime Paris, j'aime me promener sur les quai, sur les grands boulevards, il fait beau, chaud, l'air est doux... Et d'autres fois, eh bien, je déteste Paris, je le trouve gris, morne, froid. Et effectivement, ma comparaison avec Rome vient de ce que je t'ai dis... Tu verras quelques chapitres plus tard, je parlerai de Rome, et effectivement, pour moi Rome c'est la chaleur, acceuillant, opposée à la beauté froide de Paris.

Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ma fic finisse mal. Il faut la considérer, meme si sa peut paraitre étrange ou difficile, je ne sais pas, comme une histoire d'amour. Les histoires d'amour ne se terminent pas toujours bien, surtout quand l'amour comme ici entre Harry et Draco et très passionel, et passioné. Mais elle ne se termine pas vraiment mal... Mon dieu, j'aimerai t'en parler, mais je ne veux rien gacher. Je comprend ta tristesse. Lorsque je lis, et que j'aime un livre à la folie, j'ai toujours un mal fou a me dire que c'est fini. Parce que je me rend bien compte que même a la relecture ce ne sera plus jamais comme cette première fois, ou je découvrais... Et tu sais, je crois que le romantisme, c'est accepeter que cela se finisse mal, ou du moins, que l'un de deux personnages se sacrifient par amour. Je ne parle pas de sacrifice au sens "mort" mais plutot sacrifier son bonheur pour que celui qu'on aime soit heureux... C'est beau. Terrible certes, mais beau.

Je crois qu'Harry est une part de chacun de nous. Quelqu'un d'un peu faible qui a besoin d'être protégé. Qui aime mais qui se fait mal en aimant ainsi, désespérément. Quelqu'un qui est constament en proie à des doutes, des peurs enfantines. Draco le protège et lui fait mal... C'est étrange, je n'arrive plus à m'exprimer... La jalousie d'Harry. En fait, Harry fait mal à Draco mais incosciemment, et comme nous avons le point de vue de Draco, on ne ressent que la souffrance de Draco, et non celle d'Harry. Pourtant, Harry souffre lui aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre là l'aura fait comprendre.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir te détester. Sans vraiemnt te connaitre, j'ai l'impression que tu es une fille adorable et vraiment d'une gentillesse incroyable. De plus, ce que tu m'écris ne me fait pas mal mais au contraire beaucoup de bien. TU m'aides a réfléchir, à m'interroger, et même, sa me fait tout simplement plaisir de voir que tu es là a chaque fois, que je peux te parler, et que tu aimes ce que je fais. C'est peut etre idiot je ne sais pas.

Je comprend aussi ce qe tu dis quand tu dis que ton père "crtique". Je n'ai jamais osé montrer quelque chose que j'ai écris à mon père. IL le regarderait, il critiquerait et ça me ferait mal je crois. Disons, que oui, je veux una vis objectif mais j'en ai peur. Peur qu'il détruise tout. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire... J'espère que tu comprendras.

J'aimerai beaucoup faire comme toi, consigner mes pensées sur du papier. Mias une fois que c'est sur du papier, elles ne m'apartiennent plus vraiment, quelqu'un pourrait tomber dessus par hasard, les lire. Je ne veux pas.

Je ne peux pas m'attarder, il faut que je mette le couvert et range le lave vaisselle...

Je veux juste conclure en te disant merci.

Pour tout.

Bisous, Eliane.


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin et on s'en rapproche...

Voilà, j'ai trouvé l'immense courage d'écrire et de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui... Je suis désolé de dire qu'il est toujours aussi court...

Je voulais dire MERCI INFINIMENT à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début, à tous ceux qui viennent de découvrire ma fic, à tous ceux qui lisent, qui aiment sans reviewer, et à tous les autres, parce que je ne crois pas que je serais arrivée là sans vous... Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XIV

C'était, je crois, un jour de février.

Il neigeait.

Il neigeait sur Paris, recouvrant les immeubles Haussmaniens et les arbres décharnés, qui longeaient les allées, d'une fine pellicule blanche, conférant à la ville une immortalité éphémère, rajoutant une touche de givre glacé, à sa beauté déjà froide.

Il neigeait, et toi tu criais. Tu criais alors que je regardais les flocons blancs se déposer avec légèreté sur le sol, fondant presque aussitôt. Je ne t'écoutais pas vraiment. Tu criais sans arrêt. Je ne t'écoutais plus depuis longtemps. Je regardais la neige. Je me souvenais. Il y a un an, à cette époque, tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu me quittes, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et la douleur en moi était toujours là, toujours aussi cuisante alors que je regardais le ciel déverser ces myriades de flocons blancs.

C'était à mon tour de te quitter. J'avais pris ma décision depuis quelque temps déjà. Je te laisserai seul à Paris. Et à ton tour, tu regarderais les flocons tomber. Je ne pensai pas m'en aller longtemps. Juste assez pour que tu arrêtes de crier sans arrêt. Juste assez pour que tu te rendes compte que tu m'aimais. Juste assez. D'une certaine façon, ça me déchirait le cœur de te laisser seul, perdu dans une grande ville. Je savais ta facilité à abandonner, à avoir peur, à te laisser emporter par cette peur. Je craignais tes conneries. Mais j'en avais assez de ton côté immature, et petit garçon, incapable de prendre une décision, et lorsque par miracle tu en prenais une, incapable de t'y tenir. Alors il fallait que j'arrête de te traiter en petit garçon. Il fallait que tu grandisses. Il fallait que je t'abandonne.

C'était bien plus facile pour moi de voir les évènements sous cet angle là. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, je m'aperçois que je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne te supportais plus tout simplement. La brève accalmie qui avait suivi Noël n'avait pas duré longtemps. Bien vite, tu avais recommencé à me harceler, à coups de cris, à coups de larmes. Tu m'agitai des lettres sous le nez, alors qu'elles n'avaient aucune signification pour moi.

Et là, tu étais en train de crier. Doucement, je détournais le regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur toi. Tes joues d'ordinaire si pâles s'étaient empourprées, et tes yeux s'étaient plissés, ne restait que deux fentes vertes, me regardant avec fureur.

Je poussais un soupir et déclarai doucement :

« Je m'en vais Harry. »

Cela coupa court à toutes tes imprécations. Tu restas quelques instants muet, puis repris difficilement la parole.

« Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu Harry, je t'ais dit que je m'en allais. Je… Je ne supporte plus cette vie. J'ai décidé de prendre des vacances. Je retourne au manoir, durant quelques semaines, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins, je ne sais pas.

-Mais… Tu reviendras quand même, non ?

-Je ne sais pas murmurais-je.

-Je… Draco je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu partes, je t'en supplie, reste, je te jure que je serais bon et… »

Je t'interrompis, posant un doigt sur tes lèvres glacées. Un instant j'hésitai. Tu paraissais si seul, si désespéré… Un instant de faiblesse suffit à faire vaciller le peu de volonté que j'avais réussi à amasser durant tes crises de larmes. Mais je ne cédai pas.

« Je reviendrai, promis-je. Si c'est réellement ce que tu veux, je reviendrai. »

Tu ne répondis rien. Tes yeux se troublèrent, se baignant de larmes, et ton regard somptueux se voila.

« Je te laisse toutes mes affaires. Et maintenant… Maintenant je pars Harry. Je te dis au revoir, et non pas adieu. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, écris moi au manoir. J'accourrais. »

Je déposai un léger baiser sur tes lèvres glacées, et sortis de notre petit appartement. Tu ne m'accompagnas pas à la gare. Je suppose que tu restas dans l'appartement. Que tu collas ton visage contre la fenêtre. Que ta lourde respiration, forma quelques nuages de vapeurs qui vinrent s'échouer contre la vitre. Je suppose que tu me regardas partir. Peut-être pleurais-tu, je ne sais pas. Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé.

Moi, je sortis dans la rue. Bien vite, le froid rougit mes mains, et je les rentrai dans mes poches. Je savourai la sensation exquise des flocons dévalant contre ma peau et mon visage, pour venir se perdre dans mon cou. Je me sentis plus vivant durant ces quelques minutes de marche, que je ne l'avais été depuis des semaines.

Je ne pouvais vivre sans toi, et pourtant, tu me tuais.

J'arrivais à la gare. Mon train avait du retard. Typique des gares françaises. Le retard… Je décidai de faire un tour aux toilettes. Je versai un peu d'eau chaude sur mon visage et me regardai quelques instants dans une glace. Le froid, n'avait pas seulement rougit mes mains mes également mes joues, les rosissant quelque peu. Mes yeux semblaient perdus quelque part, hésitant entre un gris de brume, et un gris nuageux. Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que mes yeux ressemblaient au ciel de Paris. Tour à tour gris, orageux, gris délavés, plein de tristesse ou plein d'espoir. Et voilà que je me remettais à penser à toi.

Je secouai la tête, pour m'éclaircir les idées.

Il ne fallait pas que je pense à toi.

------------

J'arrivai à Londres sans réelles difficultés. Là, une diligence m'attendait, et je refis en sens inverse ce chemin que nous avions fait ensemble quelques mois plus tôt.

Mes pensées s'égarèrent, et me ramenèrent vers toi. Que faisait-tu ? Pensais-tu à moi ? Pensais-tu à moi comme je pensai à toi ? Encore une fois, une évidence me frappa en plein fouet, cela faisait plus d'un an que nous étions ensemble. Plus d'un an que nous nous déchirions. Ceci n'était pas réellement une rupture. Comme je te l'avais dit, je m'en allais quelques temps, j'avais besoin de solitude, loin de la chaleur douillette et étouffante de notre appartement parisien. Mais si ce n'était pas une réelle rupture, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que j'éprouvais ce besoin de partir, de tout quitter. De m'en aller loin de toi. Et dès lors que le pas étais franchis, à partir du moment ou je m'en allais, mes pensées revenaient vers toi, comme si tu étais un centre autour duquel tout le reste tournait.

Et je m'inquiétais. Je me rendais bien compte que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il arriverait un jour, où tout exploserai. Il arriverait un jour où nous irions trop loin. Trop loin dans les coups, trop loin dans les insultes trop loin dans les larmes. Nous irions au cœur de toutes nos rancœurs, nous irions au cœur de toutes nos vérités, au cœur de toutes nos lâchetés. Nous dépasser ions un point. Un point de non-retour. Car une fois ce point d »passé, nous ne pourrions plus jamais revenir en arrière. Ce serait la fin.

La fin.

La diligence s'arrêta devant la grille du manoir. Je descendis, et Jerkins vient m'ouvrir. Je m'enquis de ma mère. Allait-elle bien ? Son était s'était-il amélior ? Il me répondit qu'elle avait appris à lire, et qu'elle écrivait de mieux en mieux. Il me dit également qu'elle avait été ravie de recevoir tant de lettres de ma part.

Je souris. J'étais heureux de la revoir. Ce bonheur mêlé de rage et de frustration. J'aimais ma mère. Et je désespérais de la voir ainsi, embourbée dans l'enfance. Je t'avais déjà dit pourquoi je pensai qu'elle était ainsi, pourquoi elle avait non pas régressée, mais était retournée à un certain point, où elle avait pu oublier. Mais ça me faisait mal. Je n'arrivai pas à me résigner. Me résigner au fait que maintenant qu'elle était livre de le faire, elle ne pourrait plus jamais me montrer qu'elle m'aimait.

Elle nous attendait, sur le pas de la porte, comme toujours. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai. Elle voulut me montrer ses nouveaux dessins, ses écrits… Je me laissai entraîner, dans un son tourbillon enfantin, et étrangement, je me surpris, l'espace de quelques heures, à t'oublier.

Ce furent quelques jours hors du temps, hors de tout. Je vivait simplement, je me levais le matin, je mangeai, je jouai avec mère, j'accompagnai Jerkins durant ses diverse activités. Parfois je pensai à toi. Le soir surtout. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus rien à faire. Je m'asseyais sur une balançoire vieillie, que l'on avait installé pour ma mère. Je me balançais doucement en regardant les étoiles.

Je constatai une fois de plus, l'étrange beauté du monde et les plaisirs simples.

Se balancer en regardant les étoiles. Voilà des moments précieux, que je n'oublierai pour rien au monde.

Un soir, ma mère vint me trouver. C'était une vague forme, blanche, se détachant sur le ciel noir. Elle ne portait qu'une robe de mousseline, elle devait avoir froid. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, sur la balançoire, je frissonnais.

« Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, enfin, juste un peu, répondis-je.

- Le garçon qui était venu avec toi la dernière fois, c'est ton amoureux ? »

Sa lucidité enfantine me frappa.

« Oui, répondis-je.

-Oh, et pourquoi il est pas avec toi maintenant ?

- Parce que nous nous sommes disputés, mentis-je.

- Il te manque n'est-ce pas ? »

Je frissonnais de nouveau. Oui, tu me manquais. Terriblement. C'est quand on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte à quel point on y tenait. Cent fois je t'ai perdu Harry, et cent fois je t'ai retrouvé.

« Oui, répétais-je.

-Alors pourquoi tu vas pas le retrouver ? »

Je souris mais ne répondis pas. Pourquoi n'allais-je pas te retrouver ?

Parce que cette fois, ce serais à toi de faire le premier pas.

* * *

**Mon Dieu, je suis désolée d'avoir fait un chapitre aussi court, je crois même que les réponses au reviews sont plus longues que le chapitre... Pardon, pardon, pardon. Quand au prochain chapitre, il arrivera soit mercredi, soit dimanche prochain parce que je pars en week end les quatres jours que durent les pont... Bisous à tous et encore une fois pardon...**

**Eliane. **

**Nee Chan et Chana** : salut et merci. Je suis contente que vous ayez beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent. J'avoue avoir été un peu surprise en voyant que beacoup de gens l'avait particuliérement aimé... D'un autre coté, ça veut dire que j'arrive à faire mieux qu'avant, donc je suis contente Je ne penserai jamais que vous n'etes que des chialeuses, ce serait assez nul de ma part. Au contraire, si ce quez j'écris vous fait régair, même si c'est dans le mauvais sens, eh bien je suis contente, parce que je réussis a suciter des émotions, peut etre pas grand chose, mais des émotions quand même, et c'est le plus important je crois. OUi, je trouvais que le chapitre se terminait sur une touche optimiste, au lieu des touches pessimistes que je rajoute d'habitude. Je n'ai jamais été réellement amoureuse non plus. Arès tout, je n'ai que 15 ans, et toute la vie devant moi. Mais, même si je pense que l'amour est quelque chose de beau, je considère que ce n'est pas tout rose. Et ce que je veux montrer dans cette fic, c'est que le grand amour, parce que c'est ce qu'ils vivent, n'est pas toujours rose justement, qu'il y a des cris, des disputes et des larmes, mais ils s'aiment quand même. J'espère que ce chapitre la ne vous aura pas rendu trop tristes... Bisous, Eliane.

**onarluca **: ola, attend, tu me fais confiance sur quoi ? c'est que je ne veux pas me faire taper moi, alors je te le dis : ils ne se mariront pas et n'auront pas beaucoup d'enfant, mais sa ne se terminera pas non plus dans un bain de sang et de larmes... voilà. Enifin, merci, et bisous, Eliane.

**mEl** : salut toi moi je vais bof, lol. C'est parce que j'ai repris l'école, et que je n'ai pas trop apprécié le contrôle de français d'hier. Honnetement, qu'est ce que tu veux répondre à la question "quelle est la portée symbolique de la métamorphose de kafka ? " ????? Eliane désespérée Enfin, j'espère que toi tu n'as pas de profs de frs sadique... lol Encore une fois, je dois dire que je suis étonnée de voir que ce chapitre a été beaucoup apprécié. J'ai du avoir un coup de génie ce soir là Ou tout simplement parce que c'était les vacances... Enfin, le texte sur les anges, je l'avais écris pour quelque chose de complètement différent, et en le relisant, je me suis dit que sa collait parfaitement avec ma fic. Ca doit etre un truc inconscient Enfin, merci beaucoup, comme toujours. Bisous, Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois **: bonjour et merci décidément, ce chapitre a eu du succès, lol. J'espère que c'était bien à paris Bisous, Eliane.

**Choupy **: Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments rougis toute seule Bisous, Eliane.

**Saael'** : Bonjour Ne 'inquiète pas, je n'aurai pas posté mon chapitre sans avoir attendu ta review, puisque tu me l'avais promis Non, je l'aurais surement posté, mais j'avoue que j'aurais été triste de ne pas te voir... Moi une fille très mature ? Lol, dans ce que j'écris peut-être, disons que je suis quelqu'un d'assez contradictoire. J'adore délirer, et je ne compte même plus le nombre de conneries que j'ai faites avec mes amies, mais d'un autre coté, j'estime qu'il y a certaines choses qui sont serieuses, et avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas. Je peux passer du rire au mutisme le plus absolu en quelques secondes... Et si je peux t'aider, ne serait-ce que par le peu que j'écris, ou les échanges que nous pouvons avoir, j'en suis ravie.

Ah oui, cette phrase là "J'irai jusqu'au bout de cette étrange lettre". J'avoue que j'ai longuement hésité à la mettre. Au début, je ne comptais révélé que la véritable nature du récit, même si le "tu" en disait déjà long, qu'à la fin. Et pourtant, il m'a semblé plus juste de le mettre là. En effet, Draco s'emporte, il perd le fil de son récit. Ce n'est pas la première fois, il y a déjà eu du présent de l'ennonciation avant, mais là, c'ets plus particulier. C'est de la colère par rapport a ses souvenirs. La plaie ne s'est toujours pas refermée. Si j'avais hésité, c'est justement parce que j'avais peur que l'on croit que leur histoire est terminée. Mais je me suis dit que finalement, sa ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Je suppose que sa n'a interpelé personne, puisque tu as été la seule à m'en parler... Tout ce que tu dis est juste. Draco aime encore Harry. Qu'ils soient séparés ou non. Leur amour est trop passionné comme tu le dis, pas assez stable pour durer.

Je ne peux pas me vanter de connaitre l'amour. je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, à 15 ans... Mais je livre là tout simplement ma vision des choses. L'amourn'est pas rose. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un sentiment glorifié, etc, qu'il est forcément rose de part en part. L'amour, il faut le perdre pour se rendre compte à quel point il était beau. Tout comme il faut connaitre le malheur pour apprecier pleinement le bonheur. C'est pour cela que j'associe le grand amour aux cris, aux larmes, à la folie, au désespoir parfois. A une nostalgie constante. Le preblème d'Harry et Draco est qu'ils sont très différent. Ils sont même à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Draco est frois, plus cynique, plus dur. Harry est bien plus chaleureux, mais plus faible, plus lache. IL a peur de faire mal, il a peur d'avoir mal. C'est normal, et très humain. Et effectivement, ils sont liés l'un à l'autre. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans l'autre, mais que dans le même temps, cette vie leur est insupportable. Parce qu'ils s'aiment trop, et peut-être pas assez. Ce n'est pas très clair, mais j'espère que tu comprendras.

Le texte sur les anges... J'avoue que je ne l'avais absolument pas écris pour ma fic. C'était un texte à part, comme j'en écris souvent. Et puis, en le relisant, je me suis dit qu'il cadrait parfaitement avec ma fic. Evidemment, ramener ce texte qu'a harry et Draco, c'est lui enlever son universalité mais d'un autre coté, il me semblait réellement fait pour eux...

Je suis heureuse, que tu considères comme important de m'écrire. Disons que parfois, souvent même j'ai juste cette impression de n'être qu'un auteur, parmis tant d'autres autreurs...

Harry et Draco... Ils forment un couple étrange. Je comprends qu'on aime pas Harry. C'est normal. Je le décris comme quelqu'un plein de peur et de faiblesses. Mais ce qui énèrve, exaspère Draco, c'est q'uil connait chacune de ces faiblesse par coeur. En quelque sortes, ils se conaissent trop bien, mais trop mal aussi. ILs communiquent san vraiment le faire, sa se voit dans ce chapitre là.

Je suis contente également que tu ai apprécié l'autre version de paris. J'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant. Disons que Paris peut me paraitre tour à tour magnifique et terriblement laide. Je hais Paris autant que je l'aime. Ce qui est contraire à Rome. J'aime désespérément Rome, qui représente un véritable foyer pour moi. Mais Rome n'apparaitra que brièvement, disons, le temps d'un chapitre, au chapitre 19. L'avant dernier. Sa fait étrange de dire cela. IL ne me reste plus que 4 chapitres à écrire. C'est passé si vite, et cela va passer si vite encore... Ca m'étonne...

Je me demande... Lorsque tu me dis que si je réussis à te faire pleurer, je pourrais considérer avoir réussi ma fic, c'est parce que tu pleures peu, ou que tu pleures pour des choses qui te paraissent réellement belle ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu considéreras cette fic comme réussi. Moi, je sai très bien qu'elle c'est considérablemenyt éloignée de ce que je désirai au départ. Je voulais réellement faire un parralèle entre leur liaison et celle de rimbaud et verlaine. Doucement, petit a petit je me suis détachée de la véritable histoire, pour en arriver là. J'espère que c'est pour le mieux...

Harry et Draco sont une part de chacun de nous.En conflit constant, qui se haissent et s'aiment, mais ne peuvent pas se détacher l'un de l'autre. Parc q'uils forment un tout... Je crois réellement que tu es quelqu'un de très gentil. Je veux, dire, sa se sent dans ce que tu écris, dans tes reviews. L'écriture dévoile beaucoup de ceux qui écrivent. Je ne pense pas etre gentille. Je pense même etre parfois carrément méchante. Mais pour en revenir a ce que je disai au début, je sui assez changeant. IL y a des chose qui attireront ma pitié et ma gentillesse sans aucun problème, alors que d'autres ne récolteront que ma méchanceté. Je pense être tout betement humaine.

Je pense comprendre ce que j'écris, mais sa m'aide beaucoup, d'avoir une vision exterieure. En tant q'auteure je suis étonnement subjecttive, et il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne vois pas. Et tes remarques, toutes ces choses que tu me dis m'aident beaucoup.

Je vais m'arreter là. Je concluerai avec ce merci, habituel.

Merci beaucoup, bisous,

Eliane.

**Origine **: Bonjour Je suis très heureuse que tu sois venu ici. Et également très heureuse que tu aimes, je crois t'avoir dit combien cette fic compte pour moi... J'espère ne pas être trop pomeuse tout de même, ce serait ennuyeux... Moi je marche au coup de coeur pour les chansons, la musique, par contre, généralement lorsque j'aime un auter, j'aime toutes ses oeuvres. Mais j'ai connu Rimbaud tout d'abord par sa liaison avec Verlaine, puis par une biographie de lui, et ensuite j'ai découvert ces écrits. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs, sa vie et son oeuvre étant intimement liées. Un immense merci, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous, Eliane.

**namasta **: Bonjour, et pour commencer merci. Merci pour cette avalanche de compliments qui déferle sur moi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire passer un peu d'émotion, c'est important de voir que ce que j'écris ne laisse pas complètement indifférent. Et si tu as ressentis tout ce que tu me dis. Je considère etre comblée. Alors voilà, merci infiniment. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : Bonjour et merci Je trouve ta façon de voir la vie belle. C'est beau d'espérer toujours. J'espère que tu espères encore. Bisous, Eliane.

**Gen **: Bonjour toi, et merci beaucoup C'est étrange, tu parles de mes mots comme d'une drogue. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas... lol Je suis bouleversées par tous ces compliments. Oui, le texte de l'ange était de moi. Je l'avais écrit dans un but complètement différent. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un texte, dont j'avais éprouvé le besoin d'écrire, mais voilà, en le relisant j'ai trouve qu'il s'intégrait parfaitement avec cette fic, alors j'ai décidé de l'incérer dedans. Mes chapitres sont courts... Mais je crois que sa ne servirait à rien d'en faire des plus longs. IL contiennent juste ce qu'il faut, même si c'est court. Je ne crois pas que cette fic sera la dernière. J'ai des milliers d'idée en tête. Bisous, Eliane.

**emilie** : merci beaucoup je crains bien de ne pas faire grand chose en ce qui concerne les émotions. J'ai même l'impression de ne pas en faire passer assez. Etrange non ? bisous, Eliane.

**malva **: bonjour, et merci beaucoup, je suis très contente d'être la destinataire de ta première review. Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il existe de normes en matière de review, mets tout simplement ce que tu érpouves le besoin d'y mettre, peu importe la longueur... Crois moi, ce que tu écris me touche énormément. Je veux dire, tu prends le temps de me laisser un mot, me dire que tu aimes ce que j'écris, quoi de plus gentl ? Sa fait toujours énormément chaud au coeur, et sa me renverse le coeur a chaque fois que je vois que quelqu'un m'a laissé un message. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour, je pourrais etre blasé, bien au contraire. Cette fic, je l'ai voulue tout betement réaliste. Montrer que dans l'amour tout n'est as beauc, tout n'est pas rose. J'espère avoir réussis... Comment cette idée a surgi en moi ? J'avais écris le prologue, parce que j'avais envie d'ecrire une liaison assez passionée et torturée, et que je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant d'en faire une fic, et un parallèle de la liaison Rimbaud/Verlaine. C'est tout bete. En poésie pour débuter ? Je me vois obligée de te recommender les classiques, ensuite, c'est une question de coup de coeur. Donc je te conseille "les Contemplations" d'Hugo, les "oeuvres complètes" de Rimbaud, les"Romances sans Paroles "de Verlaine, "Les poésies", de Mallarmé, les "Fleurs du Mal", de Baudelaire, "Fureur et Mystère" de René Char. Ensuite, je te laisse approfondir par toi même. Mia snon, ta review n'est pas tro longue et elle ne ma absolument pas emmerdé, au contraire. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Nyonoshii** : merci infiniment pour tous ces compliments qui, soit en sur, me vont droit au coeur. Hou, je m'en remet pas, lol. Sa fait toujours ce petit sursaut au coeur, à chaque fois que je lis des choses si gentilles et si belles. Alors, au risque de me roéter, encore merci. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisous, Eliane.

**nardy** : Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette fic un peu plus à chaque fois. C'est que je suis en progrès constant. Bien que cela me rend un peu triste que tu déteste Harry à ce point. Il est tout simplement humain, et je me sens coupable... En tout cas merci beaucoup d'etre toujours là et de me le dire. Gros bisous, Eliane.


	16. Chapitre XV

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin et on s'en rapproche...

Me voilà de retour après un magnifique week-end hors de toute civilisation. Mais j'ai survécu. Je me demande encore comment d'ailleurs. Bref, j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire et de poster ce chapitre entre mes devoirs... Je suis très gentille.  Si si. Enfin, comme je me suis dépéchée pour l'écrire (ça fait une heure et demi que je suis devant mon ordi à me torturer les méninges) j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographes est de trucs comme ça. Voilà.

Je voulais dire MERCI INFINIMENT à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début, à tous ceux qui viennent de découvrire ma fic, à tous ceux qui lisent, qui aiment sans reviewer, et à tous les autres, parce que je ne crois pas que je serais arrivée là sans vous... Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XV

Je ne sais plus combien de jours je passai dans ce manoir. La vie était étrange. Le jour cédait place à la nuit, et la nuit au jour. Il n'y avait plus que cela. Le jour en nuit, la nuit en jour. Les lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi ou même vendredi n'existaient plus. Ils n'avaient plus aucun sens, plus aucune signification. Il y avait juste le soleil le matin qui me réveillait de ses pâles rayons. Il y avait la neige dans laquelle je m'enfonçais lorsque je me promenais dans le parc. Il y avait la nuit qui arrivait à une vitesse surprenante. Il y avait ma mère qui jouait, et riait. Il y avait Jerkins qui la surveillait d'un air inquiet, comme si c'était son enfant. Il y avait cette balançoire, et les étoiles. Je vivais au présent, sans penser au lendemain. Il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Je découvrais la vie sous un nouveau jour. Je n'avais pas de but. J'existais tout simplement. J'existais.

Je me surpris plus d'une fois à penser, que si le paradis existait, il devait approcher de cela. Le temps qui n'existait plus vraiment. Les couleurs qui défilaient, l'or, le blanc, le noir. Le soleil, la neige et la nuit. Il y avait le froid parfois, qui brûlait. Il y avait ces chocolats chauds, que l'on prenait pour se réchauffer, devant l'âtre. Il y avait mon regard, plongé dans les braises du feu, fasciné par les flammes dansantes. Il y avait les batailles de boules de neige. Il y avait les vêtements qui collaient à la peau, tant ils étaient mouillés. Il y avait la satisfaction de se glisser dans des draps tièdes, des soupirs d'apaisement.

Mais il y avait surtout ce vide à côté de moi. Toi. T me manquais, et rien ne pouvait apaiser la douleur lancinante qui me torturait. Ni le soleil, ni ma mère, ni la neige, ni le feu brûlant, ni la nuit, ni les étoiles. Tu étais ma neige, mon feu, ma nuit, et mon étoile. Tu étais mon paradis et mon enfer. Ma damnation. J'avais besoin de toi, cruellement et irrémédiablement besoin de toi. J'avais besoin de tes sourires, de ton rire, de ta voix, de tes paroles près de moi. J'avais besoin de ta présence autant que j'éprouvais le besoin si ce n'est la nécessité de respirer.

Peut-être étais-je réellement mort, après tout, durant ces quelques jours qui me parurent être l'éternité. J'étais mort lorsque j'étais loin de toi, et te voir m'influait la vie. Mon cœur s'arrêtait en un battement long et infini lorsque j'étais loin de toi, et te voir, le faisait battre de nouveau.

Peut-être étais-tu ma vie, autant que tu étais ma mort.

Je pensai à toi continuellement. Je ne pensai qu'à toi. Même lorsque je m'asseyais sur cette balançoire, même lorsque je croyais tout oublier. Je ne t'oubliais pas. Je pensais à quel point le ciel serait beau, si tu pouvais le contempler avec moi. Je pensais à quel point les étoiles, seraient plus blanches, si tu pouvais les contempler avec moi.

En fin de compte, ma vie ne tournait qu'autour de toi. Tout le reste, n'étais qu'un rêve. Un rêve brumeux, qui m'entourait de brouillard. Un brusque rêve qui me paraissait être l'espace d'un instant la réalité.

Tu étais ma réalité.

Ma seule, et unique réalité.

Quant au reste… Quant au monde… Il pouvait bien crever, je m'en foutais.

Depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps, il n'y avait que toi dans ma vie. Et sans toi ma vie n'était rien.

C'est pourquoi chaque matin, je guettais le courrier. Je mourrais, je me consumais pour une lettre, qui porterai ta signature. Et à chaque fois, lorsque je voyais le hibou arriver, sans l'ombre d'une lettre qui viendrait de Paris, je mourrais un peu plus.

------------

Enfin, un matin, une lettre arriva. J'avais peur en l'ouvrant, et je tremblais étrangement. Et si tu me disais que tout était fini ? Et si tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais non. C'était impossible. Tu devais avoir besoin de moi, autant que j'avais besoin de toi. Tu devais m'aimer, autant que je t'aimais.

Alors mes doigts tremblant décachetèrent l'enveloppe. Ils ouvrirent la lettre. Je distinguai ton écriture fine. Sous mes yeux, les mots valsaient. J'avais l'impression de lire une autre langue. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, le temps de me ressaisir. Je les rouvrit, et lu ce qu'il était marqué.

Tu me disais que tu m'aimais. Que je te manquais affreusement. Tu te plaignais de la vague de froid qui était tombée sur Paris. Tu disais que c'était bien la peine d'avoir quitté l'Angleterre pour avoir un hiver pareil. Tu me disais que tu ne leur avais pas écris. Tu me promettais que tu ne leur écrirais plus jamais si seulement je revenais. Tu voulais que je revienne.

Mon cœur, en lisant ces mots, s'arrêta de battre, l'espace de quelques secondes. Des larmes perlèrent, à l'orée de mes yeux. Je me sentis particulièrement stupide de pleurer comme une fillette amourachée devant quelques mots tendres. Mais surtout, surtout je me sentis heureux. Bêtement heureux.

Je savais bien que te retrouver signifiait te perdre à nouveau. Je savais bien que te retrouver c'était replonger dans ce cercle infernal, de douleur et de peine. Je savais bien que revenir, c'était ces disputes à nouveau, c'était l'étouffement, c'était la solitude. C'était les larmes.

C'était la promesse d'une vie insupportable.

Mais ne pas répondre à ta lettre, ne pas répondre à ton appel, ne pas revenir, c'était me renier. C'était mourir, et te tuer. C'était bien au-delà, de l'insupportable.

Alors le lendemain, je dis une nouvelle fois adieu à ma mère, à Jerkins et au manoir. Une nouvelle fois, je pris cette diligence, qui m'emmena jusqu'au bateau en partance vers la France. Une nouvelle fois, je rejoignis Paris. Je montai les rues enneigées.

Tu avais raison. Il faisait réellement froid cette année là. Mais jamais, les flocons ne m'avaient parus aussi chauds, et la bise glacée, plus agréable.

Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure que je montais vers Montmartre, au fur et à mesure, que je me rapprochais de toi, une appréhension sourde tordait mon ventre. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, et la peur me pris. J'avais peur de te revoir autant que j'en avais envie. Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'avais peur. C'était une peur irrationnelle, qui me faisait mal, qui me bouleversait, qui ne laissait rien à l'intérieur de moi, si ce n'est, un grand vide.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi te voir à nouveau, me faisait mal à ce point. J'avais peut-être peur que tu me rejettes. Mais tu ne pouvais pas me rejeter. Tu m'aimais non ? N'était-ce pas ça l'amour ? La confiance absolue entre deux personnes ? Si c'était ça, alors je ne t'aimais pas. Parce que j'avais mal, parce que j'avais peur, parce que j'avais envie de pleurer et de m'enfuire de nouveau. Parce qu'il y avait ce sentiment d'oppression qui me dévastait.

Pourtant, c'était bien parce que je t'aimais que j'avais peur à ce point.

Je ne savais pas.

Je ne sais toujours pas.

J'arrivais, devant la porte de notre minuscule appartement. Je tournais la poignée, et je crus que j'allais vomir, tellement j'avais mal. Tu étais assis sur le lit, et tu levas la tête vers moi.

Un sourire illumina tes traits, et toute la peur disparue. Il ne restait plus que toi. Toi et ton sourire. Ce fut comme si je n'étais jamais parti. Ce fut comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu ces disputes, ces larmes, et cette incompréhension entre nous.

Il ne restait plus que toi. Toi et ton sourire alors que je déposais mon manteau sur le radiateur.

Il ne restait plus que toi, toi et ton sourire.

Toi, toi et ton sourire.

Ton sourire…

------------

Doucement, je m'assis sur tes genoux, et plantai, mes yeux dans les tiens. Doucement, je posai mes lèvres sur les tiennes et les caressai. Elles étaient douce, d'une douceur, que j'avais oubliée. Je mordillai délicatement ta lèvre inférieure, et tu entrouvris la bouche. Avec une langueur et une lenteur presque insupportable, nos langues se touchèrent, me ramenant à la vie. Mes mains, se perdirent dans tes cheveux alors que les tiennes se posaient sur mes hanches. Je t'étendis sur le lit, et passai une jambe de chaque côté de tes hanches. Je m'allongeai sur toi, et repris notre baiser. Un déluge de sensations que j'avais oubliées déferlèrent en moi. Le plaisir, la luxure. Mais surtout, l'amour.

Je me détachai de tes lèvres, et avec légèreté, m'attaquai à ton cou, le marquant comme mien, de mes lèvres, de ma langue et de mes dents. Je le malmenai avec plaisir, me délectant de chacun de tes gémissements. Mes doigts frissonnèrent au contact de ta peau qui irradiait la chaleur. Lentement, je parcouru chaque parcelle de ton corps, j'en retraçais, les moindres recoins, et lorsque je fus certain de ne pas avoir oublié le moindre carré de peau, ma main attrapa ta virilité dressée. Je sentis tes mains se crisper dans mes cheveux, et un gémissement rauque s'échappa de tes lèvres, pour venir s'échouer contre mon cœur.

Je soufflai légèrement contre ton sexe, savourant chaque instant de notre union. Puis, je fis courir ma langue dessus, goûtant, dégustant ton odeur et ta saveur uniques. Je vis des perles de sueurs se former sur ton cœur, douloureusement tendu. Je souris, lorsque tes gémissements se firent plus forts. Je souris, en te voyant perdre le contrôle. Je décidai d'arrêter là ma douce torture, et de te faire l'amour.

Je revins, au niveau de ton visage, et chuchotai des paroles, dont j'ai oublié le sens. Je déposai quelques petits baisers sur ton visages, apaisants les tremblements qui parcouraient ton corps nus, ton corps superbe, offert.

Je m'enfonçais, légèrement, en toi, pour ne pas te faire de mal. Tes doigts agrippèrent mes épaules, et tes ongles se perdirent dans ma peau. Tu haletas. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus, et lorsque je vis que tu n'avais plus mal et que le plaisir sur tes traits, remplaçait la douleur, j'entamais une logue série de va et viens. Le plaisir auparavant diffus s'accentua, au rythme de nos gémissements. Tes ongles lacérèrent ma peau, et mes mains s'accrochèrent un peu plus à tes cheveux, perdues.

De nouveau je t'embrassai, éperdument, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je m'accrochais à toi, pour ne pas me noyer, dans une de ces vagues de plaisir qui menaçaient à chaque instant de m'emporter. Mes allers en toi ainsi que mes retours s'intensifièrent, de plus en plus rapides et forts.

Enfin, l'orgasme nous submergea, annihilant toutes les barrières qui nous séparaient. Je me retirait, en murmurant que je t'aimais.

Ton sourire se fit un peu plus grand. Tu ouvris tes yeux verts et me répondit que tu m'aimais aussi.

J'aurais pu mourir en cet instant précis, après avoir redécouvert le bonheur.

Le bonheur c'était toi, la vie c'était toi, l'amour c'était toi.

Nous n'avions rien dit, à part ces trois mots. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre nous, nous nous étions tout dit.

Je t'avais tout dit.

Je t'aimais. Voilà à quoi je pensai, en regardant la lune éclairer ton visage endormi.

Je t'aimais.

* * *

**onarluca **: salut je suis soulagée que tu n'en attendes pas trop de moi. mais tu as vu, dans ce chapitre j'ai été trèèèèèèès gentille. J'ai tout arrangé. lol En tout cas bisous, et merci beaucoup, Eliane. 

**Nyonoshii** : bonjour tout d'abord merci beaucoup, je vais tenter de répondre à at review du mieux que je peux. Tout d'abord, je voulais dire que je suis très surprise de la justesse de tes propos, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. Harry, aime que DRaco, cependant, il est faible, il a besoin d'être constament rassuré, qu'on le protège. Draco au contraire est quelqu'un de fort interieurement, qui ne veut pas de l'aide des autres, qui refuse d'admettre qu'il a besoin des autres. Comme tu le vois, leurs attitudes sont totalement opposé, et par conscéquent, Draco est incapable de donner à Harry ce dont il a besoine et vice et versa. C'est ce qui fait qu'ils se déchirent. Et, en effet, Draco quitte Harry par amour. Pacre qu'il ne le supporte pas ainsi, parce que Harry ne réussit pas a lui tenir tête, a devenir un grand garçon en quelque sorte.  J'ai été toute retournée dans mon petit coeur quand j'ai vu que tu disia que j'arrivai a retranscrire les sentiments. Disons, que j'ai du mal à me rendre compte, étant, l'auteure, de ce que je donne, de ce que je met dans cette fic. Moi je ne les ressens pas ces sentiments. Je suis trop subjective pour ça. Je ne vois que les défauts de mes textes. Alors si tu me dis que j'ai réussi a retranscrire, ne serait-ce que pour toi, beaucoup de snetiments, sa fait énormément chaud au coeur. Je suis désolé de ne pas le dire mieux. Je suis malheureusement un peu fatiguée. Enfin, je reviens au sujet. Effectivement, leur amour est très noir, très passionné. Ils saiment trop et pas assez pour s'accepter tels qu'ils sont. Ils sont trops différents et en même temps trop proches. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu confuse. Enfin, je voulais juste montrer que l'amour, ce n'est pas toujours rose, et que parfois, justement, c'est ça tristesse et ça noirceur qui le rend beau. Qu'il y a plusieurs formes d'amour. Que ce n'est pas toujours plat, posé, sucré et léger. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, mais en tout cas je l'espère. Je te remercie une fois de plus pour ta review, qui, je te l'assure, ne m'a absolument pas ennuyée. Au contraire, c'est très intéressant d'avoir un point de vue exterieur, et il ne sera jamais "vrai" ou "faux", mais intéressant, constructif, et touchant. Alors voilà, merci. Bisous, Eliane.

**nardy** : salut toi Tu sais, je comprend que tu n'aime pas Harry. Après tout, c'est moi l'auteur, je connais bien mes personnages. Je sais que c'est moi qui dépeint Harry de cette façon, ou plutot, de la façon dont le voit Draco. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré tous ses défauts, Harry, n'est qu'humain. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a tant de défauts. Oui, Draco écris bien pour Harry, mais tu ne verras la réaction d'Harry que tout à la fin. Dans l'épilogue. Maintenant je me tais avant d'en dire trop. Je r'ajoute un merci du fond du coeur, et pleins de bisous, Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : bonjour tout d'abord merci, comme toujours. C'est bien peu, mais c'est malheureusement tout ce que j'ai. J'espère que tu trouves qu'ils ont "réagis" dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'ai tout fait pour. Oui, mon univers est très éloingné de celui de Rowling. Mais je met tellement de moi dans cette fic, que c'est tout simplement impossible de rester dans son univers. Je m'accapare les personnages, et je leur fait dre mes peurs, mes doutes, mes interrogations. Si tu aimes, j'en suis heureuse. Pleins de bisous à toi. Eliane.

**emma** : bonjour voila, j'ai tout arranger, alors j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas ça trop tristes. Un immense merci, et un gros bisous, Eliane.

**Gen** : salut toi ça va ? Ben, une drogue, c'est un peu péjoratif, non ? Mais si c'est une drogue comme du chocolat, je veux bien alors... Enfin, si je t'apporte un peu de bonnheur, ou même de joie, de quoi je me plains ? On n'écris jamais pour rien en effet. Moi, je suis très égoiste, j'écris tout d'abord pour moi. Pour me définir, me comprendre, me trouver. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai ce besoin essentiel, immuable d'écrire. Qui dirige toute ma vie en quelque sorte. Je n'écris pas pour faire joli... Ce chapitre là était un peu plus long... Je suis contente de moi. lol. Ce chapitre est moins sombre que les autres, il y a encore de l'espoir. Allons, soyons optimistes. Je te laisse là, et je m'en vais de ce pas geuetter ma boite hotmail pour voire si j'ai un nouveau chapitre de toi, qui me comblerai et illuminerai ma journée... Enorme bisous, et merci infiniment. Eliane.

**Saael'** : coucou toi J'espère que tu vas bien, enfin, que tu vas mieux en tout cas. Que tu n'es plus malade. Sinon, bon rétablissement.  Si tu avais du mal à m'écrire en m'envoyant cette review, qu'est-ce que sa doit etre lorsque tu n'as absolument pas de mal. Mon coeur a encore une fois, manqué quelques battements en voyant tout ce que tu me dis. Je crois que mes mercis sont infiniment insuffisants, pour exprimer toute ma gratitude, pourtant, je n'ai que ça à portée de main. Donc merci, voilà.

Je me suis récemment rendue compte, que tout le monde avait une façon d'ifférente d'écrire. Moi je déballe tout d'un coup. Et toi, toi tu me dis que tu as besoin d'être dans un certain état d'esprit pour écrire. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, la façon décrire doit etre comme l'écriture elle-même, propre à chacun.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour toi, mais je suis quelqu'un qui a extrèmement besoin de solitude. J'aime etre seule. Juste de la musique, moi, un coca et un crayon a papier pour écrire. Il ne m'en faut pas plus. C'est pour ça que souvent, j'envoie mes amies se faire voir. Je veux qu'elles me laissent tranquille, pour etre seule. Non pas que je n'aime pas etre avec elle, au contraire, mais c'est un besoin inexpliquable.  C'est pour ça que j'ai peur plus tard, de ne pas etre capable de construire quelque chose avec qqn. De ne pas supporter de vivre avec quemqu'un d'autre. De tout envoyer balader au bout de quelques temps.

Tu sais, c'est plus qu'humain d'etre triste pour des choses qui nous concerne. Enfin je crois. Moi, evidemment, je suis comme toi, je pleure pour des choses laides qui m'arivent et qui me font mal. Commme toi après j eme sens égoiste. Et je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Parce qu'il y a bien pire que moi. Et je me sens laide, bête et inutile. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps, au lieu de faire quelque chose qui servirait. C'est idiot, non ?

OUi, j'ai 15 ans. J'ai eu 15 ans en juin. Je voulais savoir, tu as eu 15 ans cette année, ou tu auras 16 ans cette année ? Etrangement je te voyais avec un ans ou deux de plus que moi. Justement parce que tout ce que tu me dis, tes remarques, ta vision des choses me font penser à qqn de plus agé que moi. 

Moi aussi, souvent, je me demande comment je serai si j'étais amoureuse... Je veux dire, si c'est comme en amitié, sa ne sera pas facile. Comme je suis qqn qui attends beaucoup des autres, qui est très exigeante, je me jette corps et ame dans une relation, dans un livre, dans des choses comme sa. Je suis "entière" ou je ne suis pas. Ca ne m'a pas toujours réussi d'ailleurs. Parce que j'ai l'impression de me faire avoir. Qu'on ne me retourne pas la pareille. J'en demande peut etre trop tout simplement... Comme tu le dis, je suis dure. Mais plutot que dure je dirai exigeante. Exigeante avec moi, et avec les autres. Ce n'est peut etre pas très "sain" mais c'est moi.

Je suis d'accord avec toi pour l'écriture. Enfin, pour moi c'estc omme ça. J'y met mes doutes, mes faiblesses, mes interrogations. Je n'écris pas gratuitement, mais parce que j'en ai besoin.

Je suis bêtement heureuse, que tu considères comme important de m'écrire. Peut-être parce que moi je considère ça comme important. Comme tu l'avais dit, c'est une sorte de dialogue. J'ai besoin de ton opinion, de savoir ce que tu penses, de tout ce que tu me dis. J'espère simplement que ce dialogue ne s'arretera pas trop vite...

Disons que Draco et Harry, au lieu de s'accpeter tels qu'ils sont, s'emmurent, dans la vision "idéale" de l'autre qu'ils ont, et refuse de faire avec     ce qu'ils ont. C'est tristes. Mais je crois que c'est ça... Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils s'aiment réellement, mais pas assez, ou peut etre trop je ne sais pas.

Je te remerci une dernière fois, et je t'embrasse très fort.

Eliane.

**Zick** : bonjour merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu trouves sa moins triste, j'ai tout arranger regarde . Gros bisous, Eliane.

**mEl** : Salut toi J'espère que tu vas un peu mieux. C'est étrange parce que ta question : "Comment faire pour retourner des sentiments lorsqu'on se sent vide de l'intérieur, hein ? " me rappelle beaucoup moi. Enfin, c'est une question que je me pose, souvent. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas trouver de réponse convenable. Toi aussi tu subis le prof de frs sadique ? Enfin, le tien à l'air mieux que le mien, déjà, il aime ce que tu fais. C'est bien de la part d'un prof d'encourager, je trouve. J'avais une prof de frs l'année dernière qui était une femme très intelligente que j'admirai beaucoup. Malheureusement, des profs comme ça, on en retrouve pas partout. Cette année j'ai un macho mysogine, je te raconte pas le truc. Il parle de s vie, au lieu de parler de frs. n plus il a dit qu'on ferait pas de poésie cette année alors je suis fachée. lol. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de me remercier. Je fais pas grand chose moi, juste écrire. C'est moi qui te remercie. Hop, voilà c'est dit : merci. Oui, ce que tu as reconnu chez Draco, enfin, la balançoire, les étoiles, tout sa, c'est de moi. Une des choses les plus belle et les plus simple du monde je trouve. Quelque chose quit e donne envie de vivre, meme si c'est idiot. Je te laisse, gros bisous, Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : salut vous ouéééééééééééééé, vous avez pas pleuré !!! Hop, on sort, le champagne, trois coupes, et voilà, champagne pour tout le monde. En plus ce chapitre là aussi il était gai. Chui sure que vous avez pas pleurer lol. Par contre sa m'a fait peur quand vous avez dit "il fallait que sa arrive". Je veux dire, sa fait qd meme bizarre de voir sa. Je donne un tel sentiment d'inéluctabilité ? J'espère que mon truc fait pas trop "desespér" qd meme. Par contre j'aime meixu la fin de votre review. Voilà, de l'optimisme que diable !!! Je suis désolée, je me dépeche, paske mon père me crie dessus. Bisous, et mille merci Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : bonjour Voilà de l'optimisme hop ! En tout cas mille merci, je sui dsl, je fait vite. Gros bisous, Eliane.


	17. Chapitre XVI

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin et on s'en rapproche...

Bon bon bon.

J'ai survécu sans nouvelles fanfics durant trois jours, et croyez moi, ça été dur, j'ai fais plusieurs crises de nerf avant d'avoir l'intelligence de lire les news, et de voir que ce n'était pas mon ordinateur qui déconnait. Oui, parce qu'avec lui on ne sait jamais...

**Ensuite ANNONCE TRES importante** : je me base sur le fait que vous êtes toutes des amatrices de slash (oui, sinon vous ne liriez pas ça ) donc, pour celles, ou ceux d'ailleurs, qui auraient la chance d'habiter pas très loin d'Ivry, c'est à dire dans la région parisienne, je vous conseille d'aller au théatre d'Ivry voir Lorenzaccio de Musset. J'y suis allée vendredi et c'était formidable, honnêtement. L'histoire tout d'abord est superbe, si vous êtes "romantiques", je vous encourage encore plus. Et les deux acteurs principaux... Pendant toute la pièce, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus... Mais on a juste eu le droit a des petits bisous. Toujours est-il que leur jeu était d'une intensité... incroyablement érotique... Voilà, c'était le coup de pub du jour. En tout cas, moi j'en suis tombée amoureuse...

Je voulais dire MERCI INFINIMENT à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début, à tous ceux qui viennent de découvrire ma fic, à tous ceux qui lisent, qui aiment sans reviewer, et à tous les autres, parce que je ne crois pas que je serais arrivée là sans vous... Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XVI

Cette soirée fut comme un rayon de soleil, transperçant une dernière fois les lourds nuages avant l'obscurité. Jusqu'à présent, tu sais bien, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas dans notre relation. Il avait eu des instants de haine, autant qu'il y avait eu des instants d'amour. Certes nous avions connus les pleurs, mais nous avions également connus les rires. Nous avions passés l'hiver, aussi bien que l'été. A chacune de nos disputes, suivait une réconciliation, à chacune de tes larmes, suivait un de mes baisers, à chacun de tes pleurs, suivait nos enlacements.

Je t'ai parlé surtout de nos disputes, peut-être parce qu'il ne me reste que cela aujourd'hui… Le bonheur est éphémère tu sais, il va, il vient, et on l'oublie. Ce qu'il reste à la fin, n'est autre que les larmes et les cris. La souffrance et la rancune. Les regrets… Oui, les regrets. Je ne me suis pas arrêter sur chaque instant de bonheur que nous avons partagés, peut-être aurais-je du.

Mais je m'égare comme toujours, je voulais te dire que cette nuit là, fut le dernier rayon de soleil avant une longue descente aux enfers…

Et je ne puis dire, s'il y a eu une remontée. Toi, dis-moi, y en a-t-il eu une?

Ce ne fus pas réellement différent de la dernière fois, les lettres recommencèrent à affluer, tu recommenças à crier, je recommençais à m'évader. Quel triste schémas!

Le printemps sur Paris, effaça les derniers contours de l'hiver, et laissa lentement place à l'été.

Durant tout ce temps, nous nous installâmes dans une certaine routine, qui t'énervait, plus qu'autre chose. J'avais du mal à dormir, et souvent, je restai des heures, la nuit, à veiller assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je contemplais la nuit, les étoiles, les passants qui revenaient d'une quelconque fête en riant, les ivrognes qui titubaient sur les marches menant au Sacré-Cœur, les clochards, qui cherchaient un abris pour survivre, le temps d'une nuit.

Lorsque enfin le sommeil me gagnait, lorsque je sentais mes yeux s'alourdir, je me glissait dans les draps, tout contre toi. Je t'observai, l'espace de quelques instants, juste avant d'être complètement enivré par le sommeil. Je scrutai tes traits fins et parfaits, j'admirai tes longs cils, ombrant la peau pâle de tes joues… Je te serrai contre moi, et tu ne te réveillai pas. Durant ces cours instants, j'avais l'impression que tout était comme il devait être. Que la terre tournait à un rythme qui me convenait parfaitement. J'avais l'impression d'être en harmonie avec le reste du monde, j'étais heureux. J'avais l'impression que tu m'appartenais, que tu n'étais qu'à moi, comme tu étais censé l'être. Tu ne m'échappais plus, tu ne me glissais plus entre les doigts comme l'eau. Je parvenais à te saisir, et surtout à te retenir.

C'était égoïste. C'était ainsi.

Je me réveillais tard, bien après toi. Souvent, tu avais été faire les courses, ou tu en revenais tout juste. Si j'aimais la nuit, toi, tu préférais l'aube. Tu marchais, seul et pendant des heures dans les rues de Paris qui s'éveillaient au son de tes pas.

Je t'attendais. Nous déjeunions dans une certaine harmonie. Et puis tout éclatait.

Je ne me souviens même plus des raisons de nos disputes, et au fond, ce n'était pas les raisons factices que nous pouvions trouver qui importaient. C'était ce besoin de se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Lorsque nous nous disputions, je me sentais vivant, terriblement vivant. Parce que j'avais mal. Et la douleur dans ma poitrine me rappelait que je n'étais pas mort. Elle me rappelait que l'on ne m'avait pas enterré, que je ne pourrissais pas dans un cercueil puant. J'avais tellement mal, que je m'en sentais ragaillardi, grandi presque.

Et je savais que pour toi, c'était pareil.

Nous n'étions que deux gamins, Harry, deux gamins qui jouaient à se faire mal. Deux gamins entraînés dans une guerre idiote. Deux gamins, trop petits ou trop cons pour comprendre que l'amour ça ne devait pas être ça.

Je ne te supportais plus parfois.

Je ne supportais plus des airs innocents que j'avais tant aimé, je ne supportais plus ta faiblesse aussi bien physique que morale.

Je ne supportais plus tes airs souffreteux, ton incapacité à prendre une décision.

Comme je te le dis, c'était toujours la même chose. Toujours les même défauts qui m'obsédaient, et je ne voyais plus que cela.

Tes défauts.

Alors je te faisais mal.

Alors tu me faisais mal.

Et lorsque devant toi, me prenait l'envie de pleurer, et lorsque devant toi, me prenait l'envie de te dire «pardon», tout simplement pardon, je m'enfuyais.

Je passais le pas de la porte, et je la refermais derrière moi. Je m'asseyais sur le palier, et j'attendais. Que tu vienne me rejoindre peut-être. Que tu fasse quelque chose.

Mais tu ne faisais jamais rien.

Et moi, j'attendais en vain.

Alors je sortais dans les rues. Je me promenais un peu. Parfois je songeai à ma mère. Souvent même. Je me demandais comment elle allait. Si elle n'avait pas régressé. Je m'asseyais dans un parc et je lui écrivais. Je lui disais la beauté de Paris, des choses qui émerveilleraient ses yeux d'enfant. Je ne pouvais, évidemment, rien lui dire de toi. Elle ne m'aurait pas compris.

Je ne comprenais pas moi-même.

Alors j'allais à la bibliothèque, je m'installai, et jusqu'à la fermeture, j'écrivais. Soit des lettres à des inconnus qui ne me répondraient jamais, soit de la poésie. Si on peut appeler cela de la poésie. Juste des phrases alignées, sur des morceaux de papiers. Et dedans, je pouvais mettre toutes mes peurs, toutes mes faiblesses. Je transformai la réalité à mon gré.

L'écriture me faisait tout oublier.

Et si je n'arrivais pas à écrire, si la dispute avait été trop dure, je lisais tout simplement.

Il est étrange de s'immerger dans le monde d'autres, au point de tout oublier. Je m'en allais. Je m'envolais. Je partais me noyer sous un déluge de phrases, de mots.

Et j'oubliais.

Oui, j'oubliais, l'espace de quelques instants, cette lancinante envie de pleurer.

Le soir je revenais, je te trouvais attabler, parfois tu avais les yeux rougis, et je devinais tout le mal que je t'avais fait. J'étais pris de remords, mais bien vite, ils se dissipaient. Et la haine, et le dégoût que j'éprouvais pour moi-même, se déchargeaient sur toi.

Tu étais incapable de camoufler ta tristesse. Je ne voulais pas savoir que je t'avais fait souffrir. Je ne voulais pas me rendre compte, que je n'étais qu'un imbécile, et que je gâchais tout.

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à t'accepter tel que tu étais?

Pourquoi attendais-je plus de toi, que tu étais capable de m'en donner?

Pourquoi ne t'aimais-je pas suffisamment, pour me contenter de toi, tout simplement de toi?

Je m'asseyais à côté de toi. Parfois, j'essayais de te consoler. Je te promettais que c'était la dernière fois, tout en sachant pertinemment que le lendemain, tout recommencerait. Parfois nous faisions l'amour, nous nous noyions, l'un dans l'autre. D'autres fois nous discutions et nous riions, tout simplement.

Tout était paisible à nouveau, jusqu'au lendemain.

Ce lendemain, qui ne cessait de venir et de tout détruire.

Ce lendemain, ma peur, mon cauchemar.

Ce lendemain, je savais que nous en ferions quelque chose d'abject.

Je savais que nous étions incapable de faire autrement.

C'est ainsi, qu'entre les larmes, les cris, les baisers, les nuits, les départs, les retours, nous arrivâmes, lentement mais sûrement à ce jour de juillet.

Ce jour de juillet, où tout s'effondra...

* * *

**onarluca** : coucou lol, je suis contente que tu sois contente je savais que cette fois tu serais pas triste. (Eliane, trèèèèès fière d'elle) Enfin, voilà, je crois que ce chapitre là tu seras un tt petit peu moins contente qd même. Qu'importe, qui vivra verra, lol, merci, et pleins de bisous, Eliane.

**Gen** : coucou tu vas bien ? enfin, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? même si je te l'ai déjà dit, je te le redis, moi, je suis de tout coeur avec toi, paske les ordis sont des cons, parce que j'adore ce que tu écris, et parce que je t'adore toi. Voilà, d'abord! Mia ssi je fais des chapitres gai qui te donnent envie d epleurer ça va plus !! C va donner quoi qd je vais faire des chapitres tristes ? Enfin, je dis ça, moi je trouve pas mes chapitres tristes, mais visiblement les autres ont une vision différente de la tristesse que moi. ' Du chocolat au noisette ? Lol, je vais finir par la manger às e rythme là... Ce qui serait idiot, pask'après il y aurait plus de fic. Enfin, je te fais plein de gros bisous, et je pense à toi très fort, et merci surtout, Eliane.

**Nyonoshii** : coucou j'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu es moin fatiguée. Moi je suis née fatiguée... Mais ce n'est pas très grave, que tes review soient courtes ou longues, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de les lire, et ça, je ne le répèterai jamais assez. C'est étrange ce que tu dis, parce que je trouve que ça fait un peu "prophète" enfin, disons que tu vois juste, du moins, tu perçois ma vision des choses la plupart du temps et que c'est étrange. Comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées... C'est étrange, crois moi ! Mais bon, tu es optimiste, et j'aime l'optimisme. VOilà, lol. Je te fais plein de gros bisous, et je te dis pleins de merci... Eliane.

**Saael'** : coucou toi tu vas bien ? Ce n'est pas très grave que tu n puisses pas me répondre en détail pour le moment. Une review de toi, c'est tjs un très grand plaisir pour moi Et ça fait très chaud au coeur... Aaaaah, c'est bien ce que je pensai, tu as un an de plus que moi ! J'avoue que ça m'étonnais tout de même qu'on ait le même âge... Je te souhait un bon anniversaire alors, puisque c'est demain !!! Joyeux 16 ans ! Pleins de bisous, et des immenses merci pour toi, parce que je te le dis pas assez. Eliane

**Zick** : bonjour merci beaucoup, lol, voilà, c'est plus joyeux maintenant.. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Kaoro** : coucou toi comment ça va ? Lol, pauvre Dray, on doit le traumatiser avec nos étoiles et nos lunes et nos... Mais c'est vrai que je suis pas très gentille. Mias c'est pas de ma faute, moi je minspire de Rimbaud et Verlaine, jy peux rien si c'était pas tout doux... snif Quoique, j'avoue que l'eau de rose et la mièvrerie c'est pas trop mon truc. Moi j'aime bien qd c'est tendu (aucun double sens) LO, enfin voilà Merci, et pleins de bisous à toi Eliane.

**emma**: coucou je vois que je fait des heureuses lol comment ça ils ont été malheureux tt au long de l'histoire ? Même pas vrai. Snif, chui très gentille moi. Je commenc seulement maintenant a etre un peu plus méchante. En tout cas merci, et pleins de bisous, Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : coucou Evidememnt, tout cela c'est du passé, mais qui te dit que le présent n'est pas plus mal ? Enfin, c'est un mauvais terme, qui te dit que le présent n'est pas mieux ? Bon, je vais me taire, je suis sure que si je commence à parler, je vais m'enliser dans des trucs assez vagues et confus... En tout cas merci infiniment, et gros bisous, Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chan** : coucou vous deux vous allez bien ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Je vous ai mises de bonne humeur !!! On y croit !!!mdr, j'arrête mes bêtises. j'espère que ce chapitre là ne vous a pas rendues trop tristes, paske il est moins gai que l'autre...Il faut que je me ménage tout de même. Hu, ça fait bizarre de dire "à la fin" On s'en rapproche tellement vite... Snif (verse une larme) Il me reste plus que deux chapitres à écrire, jai déjà écris les deux derniers, et l'épiloque. Sa fait... 5 semaines en tout. Mondieumondieumondieu. je vais déprimer moi, en la terminant cette fic. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, ne songeons pas à des choses pareilles. Moi, j'espère que vous serez pas traumatisées... C'est sur qu'il fallait que ça explose a un moment ou a un autre... Mes parents c'était pareil, il y avait des disputes, des disputes, des disputes, et il y a un jour ou ça a éclaté... Je vous raconte pas comment ça a été la merde à la maison ensuite. Pendant environ deux mois... Mias maintenant ça va... Enin, les disputes s'accumulent, les rancoeurs aussi, et il y a un jour ou l'on craque, c'est normal. je vous laisses avec un grand merci et pleins de bisous . Eliane.


	18. Chapitre XVII

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin et on s'en rapproche...

Bon. J'ai trouvé, je ne sais pas trop où l'immense courage d'écrire ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre particulièrement dur à écrire, et je n'ai pas eu la force de me relire. Donc pardonnez les phrases bancales, les morts qui sonnent faux. Cela restera tel quel.

Je voulais dire MERCI INFINIMENT à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début, à tous ceux qui viennent de découvrire ma fic, à tous ceux qui lisent, qui aiment sans reviewer, et à tous les autres, parce que je ne crois pas que je serais arrivée là sans vous... Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XVII

Et voilà que je ferme les yeux Harry. J'arrive à la fin. A la presque fin.

Toi, tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé. Laisse moi te le redire, une dernière fois. Laisse moi te le rappeler. Laisse moi t'emporter, parmi cette myriade de souvenirs. Car j'arrive à la fin Harry, et tu la connais, aussi bien que moi. Non, ne ferme pas les yeux. Ne cherche pas dans ta mémoire. Ne revis pas ces quelques jours. Laisse moi te les dire.

Laisse moi te les conter plutôt. Te les confier.

Peut-être, paraîtront-ils moins noirs ainsi.

Juillet, nous étions en juillet. Je rêvassais. Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, en ces temps là, la tension qui régnait entre nous avait cru d'un cran. Elle était presque palpable. Parfois, je songeai à la déchirer d'un coup de couteau. Mais je ne le faisais jamais. Je me contenter de m'enfoncer, en te criant dessus, en me moquant de toi. En te dénigrant, en te faisant mal. Et je savais te faire mal. C'était si facile. Si facile de voir tes grands yeux assombris par la douleur. Si facile de faire naître des larmes, à l'orée de tes joues. Facile de détruire. Bien plus facile, que de reconstruire.

Tu étais allé chercher à manger. Et moi, moi j'étais assis, à la fenêtre, je regardai les passants. Je te vis revenir, les victuailles dans les mains. L'image était d'un ridicule touchant. J'eus envie de rire, attendri. Mais je ne ris pas. Je lançais une méchanceté. Je serais incapable de dire quoi. J'en avais déjà lancé si souvent. Tu avais levé la tête, et tu m'avais regardé. Je t'avais vu trembler. Et j'avais ricané.

Tu avais lâché les vivres. Je t'avais regardé d'un air étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu avais ?

Tu t'enfuis en courant, je te vis tourner le coin de la rue, et puis plus rien.

Je soupirai, réprimant les remords qui menaçaient de m'envahir. Tu ne tarderai pas à revenir. C'était toujours ainsi.

Je regardais les minutes défiler, et lentement, elles se muèrent en heures. L'inquiétude me gagna. Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi mettais-tu autant de temps à rentrer ? Certes, je n'avais pas été tendre avec toi. Mais tu étais habitué non ? Cela ne te faisais plus rien. Non ?

L'inquiétude laissa place à la peur. Et merde. Et si tu ne revenais pas ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Pris d'une soudaine intuition, je sortis en courant de la chambre, et me précipitai à la gare d'où avaient lieu les départs pour Londres. Un train n'allait pas tarder à partir. Le dernier. Je savais que tu étais à l'intérieur. Je le sentais presque. Je passant brutalement, devant chaque fenêtre, tentant vainement d'apercevoir ton visage dans l'ombre poussiéreuse des vitres. Et merde, merde, merde. Si je ne te retrouvais pas, qu'allais-je devenir ? Tu ne pouvais pas me quitter. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu m'aimais, je le sais, tu me l'avais dit, tu m'aimais. Non ?

Le contrôleur siffla le départ du train. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Un étrange torpeur m'envahit. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je n'arrivais plus à courir. Je n'arrivais plus à rien. J'avais l'impression de me liquéfier. Tout m'abandonnai. Mon corps. Mon cerveau. Toi.

Tout.

Et je te vis, encore à-demi plongé dans cet état effrayant, entre la vie et la mort. Ton visage se pressait contre la vitre. Tes yeux s'agrandirent en me reconnaissant. Je vis que tu avais pleuré.

J'aurais voulu te retenir. J'aurais voulu courir après ce train. Te dire qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Tu étais un sorcier. Tu pouvais encore en sortir de ce train. Mais non. Je restai planté là. Ebahi, bouleversé. Assassiné.

Oui, assassiné par tes yeux larmoyants.

J'avais tout gâché.

C'était la fin. Après presque deux ans de disputes incessantes, de cris et de larmes, c'était la fin. Tu avais décidé. Tu avais eu ce courage, dont je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable. Tu avais rompu.

-----------

Je rentrai à pas lents vers notre chambre. Elle était encore si pleine de toi. De ton parfum. De tes rires. De tes larmes.

Je m'assis sur le grand lit. Je me sentis vide. Vide de toute émotion. Je ne pleurai pas. Mes yeux restaient désespérément secs. Non, je ne pleurai pas. La douleur sourde, qui menaçait de déchirer ma poitrine ne laissait pas de place pour les larmes. Il n'y avait que cette absence, cette absence flagrante de toi. Il n'y avait que ce mal indicible. Tu étais parti. Et mes yeux brûlants restaient secs. Secs comme mon âme. Tu étais parti. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je délirai. Me répétais inlassablement les même phrases. Parti, parti, parti.

Non.

C'était impossible.

Tu ne pouvais pas. Tu n'en avais pas le droit.

Pas le droit de me faire, ce que je t'avais si souvent fait. Pas le droit de me quitter ainsi. Pas le droit.

Je crois que je finis par m'endormir. Mon sommeil fut entrecoupé de cauchemars, de brusques phases de lucidité. J'avais mal tu sais, mal à en mourir. J'étais dévasté. Tout bêtement, et horriblement dévasté.

Je passai le second jour assis dans mon fauteuil, enroulé dans la couverture vieillie. Je buvais encore et encore. J'étais incapable de faire autre chose. Mort. J'étais mort je crois.

De nouveau, il y eut une nuit. Une terrible nuit. Une nuit, durant laquelle j'aurais bien voulu hurler. C'est plus facile quand on hurle, tu sais. Ca fait moins mal, je crois. Un peu moins mal. Au moins un peu. Mais j'étais incapable d'hurler, tout comme j'étais incapable de pleurer.

Je n'étais bon qu'à délirer.

J'attendais le croque-mort, qui amènerai mon cercueil. Oui, je pouvais bien être enterré, maintenant que j'étais mort.

Vins le troisième jour. On frappa à la porte. Avec difficulté, je me levais et allais ouvrir. C'était peut-être toi. Il fallait que ce soit toi. Mais non. C'était juste le facteur. Il apportait une lettre. Une lettre de toi.

Je me rassis dans mon fauteuil, et l'observai longuement. J'avais un peu peur de l'ouvrir. Un peu peur de lire le mot fin. Un peu peur de mourir un peu plus encore. Idiot n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, idiot. Comme le reste. Comme tout.

Mes doigts tremblèrent, lorsque je l'ouvris. Mes yeux parcoururent, distants, les lettres que tu avais tracées, tentant de leur donner un sens, une signification. Et soudain, mes yeux s'embuèrent de ces larmes jusqu'alors refusées. Je t'avais cru courageux. Je t'avais cru fort pour une fois. Assez fort pour en finir. Mais voilà que j'en avais la preuve. Tu étais aussi lâche que moi. Tu voulais te réconcilier avec _eux_. Encore une fois.

Je fermai les yeux. J'avais deux possibilités. Rester ici. En finir une fois pour toute. Malgré la douleur dans ma poitrine. Malgré ma gorge sèche. Malgré mes yeux embués de larmes, plus amères que le reste. Oui, je pouvais rester ici. Recommencer une nouvelle vie. Ou plutôt, revenir à la vie. Je pouvais songer à rire de nouveau. Je pouvais t'oublier. Oublier le passé. Oublier la poésie, Rimbaud, la magie, tout. Et je pouvais te rejoindre. Te rejoindre, c'était accepter d'être lâche. Accepter de souffrir. Accepter de mourir, comme à chaque fois. Te rejoindre, c'était relâcher ma poitrine de cette douleur sourde, c'était permettre aux larmes de couler. Mais c'était te voir, te voir une dernière fois peut-être, peu importait. C'était plonger mes yeux dans les tiens. Te toucher. C'était replonger, replonger en enfer.

C'était une tentation, une tentation indicible. Une voix qui me murmurait viens, viens avec moi. Une voix enchanteresse, qui me promettait maintes merveilles.

Alors je décidai de te rejoindre. Parce que je ne pouvais pas réellement faire autrement.

------------

Je ne tiens pas réellement à te parler du long voyage. Il n'y a rien de très intéressant à dire. Je ne pensais qu'à toi tu sais. Qu'à toi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que cette obsession qui accaparait toute mon attention. Te revoir. Je devais te revoir.

C'est ainsi, à peu de choses près, que j'arrivai dans cet hôtel miteux, où je supposais que tu avais élu domicile. Du moins, c'est de là que tu m'avais envoyé ta lettre. Je demandai à la réceptionniste si elle logeait un brun, avec des yeux démesurément verts. Elle rougit, et me répondit que oui. J'usai de toute la patience et de toutes les forces qui me restaient pour lui extirper le numéro de ta chambre, et m'y rendis aussitôt.

Quant à la suite… La suite… Je pense que tu t'en souviens aussi bien que moi.

J'ouvris cette porte sale. Tu étais là, sur ton lit à te morfondre. Tu eus un sourire las et fatigué, en me voyant. Et tout explosa.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? hurlais-je.

- Parce que je n'en pouvais plus Draco, voilà pourquoi. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pour me faire du mal encore ? C'est ça ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal Harry, mentis-je doucement. C'est toi, toi et tes faiblesses continuelles, toi, toi trop accroché à Lena, toi, toi te souciant tellement de l'opinion d'autrui, toi, toi que me fait mal. Toi qui me tue !

- Je pourrai en dire autant de toi. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort que toi moralement. Mais moi au moins, je sais aimer. Ton cœur est de glace Draco. D'un glace inébranlable. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'atteindre. Pour le muer en feu. Mais rien, rien ne t'atteint. Même pas l'amour. Même pas le bonheur. RIEN !

- Tu ne comprends pas, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Non, non, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends jamais rien avec toi. Je n'ai jamais rien compris. Dès le départ, je ne pouvais pas te comprendre. Tu es fermé Draco, fermé aux autres. Rien en peu t'atteindre. Il n'y a que toi dans ta vie, toi et ta mégalomanie, toi et ton orgueil, toi et ta putain de vanité.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Si c'est vrai. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et c'est pour ça que tu as mal. Ne me mens pas Draco, il est trop tard, bien trop tard pour les mensonges.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir Harry. Aucune idée. Tu dis me connaître. Mais tu ne connais rien de moi. Rien. Ca fait deux ans que nous somme ensemble ou presque, et tu ne me connais pas. Ni mes peurs, ni mes faiblesses ni mon désespoir. Tu dis que je suis incapable d'aimer. Alors à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas barré depuis longtemps ? Tu peux répondre à ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de revenir, encore et encore, auprès de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas resté là-bas, à Paris ? TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?

- Tu sais quoi Draco ? C'est trop tard. Bien trop tard. Demain, Dumbledore vient me chercher. Demain je me barre. Et c'est fini tu vois ? Fini, terminé ! Terminé !!! »

Je te giflai. Parce que tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire ça. Ca ne pouvait pas finir, ainsi, comme ça. Je te giflai. Et tu me frappas en retour. Le coup me réveilla brutalement. Me sortant d'une torpeur étrange. J'eus l'impression de tout voir un peu plus distinctement. Nous nous battîmes ainsi, comme des chiffonniers. Pendant des heures peut-être, ou quelques minutes, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Nous finîmes par tomber, épuisés. Vidés de toute haine, toute rage et toute rancœur. Ne restait qu'un profond dégoût envers nous-même. Je crois que nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Trop épuisés pour bouger. Ne désirant pas le faire. Bercés par cette étreinte simple et chaleureuse. Comme au début. Au tout début.

Le lendemain vint trop vite. Et la lumière qui nous réveilla était trop vive. J'aurais voulu rester dans tes bras. Mais je me relevai. Avec difficulté. Je me relevais. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air. Je te sentis de te lever derrière moi. Tu t'approchas de moi. Et m'enlaças. Je me retournai, comme brûlé à vif . Tu te reclus prudemment. Nos regards étaient fuyants. Nos âmes, bien trop pleines de toutes les vérités échangées la veille. Nos cœurs, un peu trop déchirés.

« Alors c'est la fin ? demandas-tu.

- Seulement si tu le veux répondis-je.

- Tu sais, je dois y aller. Les aider. Mettre terme à toutes ces atrocités. Mourir peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

- Je comprend. Enfin, je crois. Tu peux y aller tu sais. Je ne te dirai pas que cela ne me fera pas mal. Tu comme je ne te dirai pas que je serai là à ton retour. Je ne sais pas si je t'attendrai Harry. Mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours. Mais la raison, parfois, est plus forte que le cœur. Et j'ai un peu peur Harry, que si tu t'en vas, ma raison prenne le pas sur mon cœur. Que je cherche à oublier. Si c'est le cas… Si c'est le cas, eh bien ne m'en veux pas Harry, ne m'en veux pas. Dis toi que c'est mieux comme ça.

- On pourrait se voir non ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je ne veux pas te détourner de ta tâche. Tu ne peux pas être déchiré. Tant que tu chercheras à mettre fin à cette guerre, il vaut mieux que je reste distant. Ensuite, eh bien, ensuite tu pourras revenir. Mais je te l'ai dit Harry. Et je le répète. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être là. »

J'entendis des coups, frappés à la porte. Tu allas ouvrir. C'était Dumbledore. Tu ne m'avais pas menti hier. Vous deviez repartir ensemble. Il me salua brièvement. Te demandas si tu étais prêt. Tu me regardas. Tu m'embrassas une dernière fois. Un dernier baiser. Un baiser fait de fureur et de passion. D'amour et de désespoir aussi. De désespoir surtout. Tu me chuchotas « attends moi ».

Je fermai les yeux. J'entendis des bruits de pas. Une porte qui claque.

Et lorsque je les rouvris. Tu n'étais plus là.

* * *

**onarluca** : coucou oui, je suis devin... mais je ne leur ai pas fait de mal. Enfin, je crois. Moi je me rends pas bien compte. enfin, merci (comme d'hab lol) et gris bisous. Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : bonjour Ba oui je m'arrête là. Lol, c'est très fatiguant d'écrire tous ces chapitres... Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu es contente Bisous et merci. Eliane.

**Saael' **: coucou toi. J'espère que tu ne déprime plus. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est l'automne. C'est tellemnt triste comme saison que tout le monde il déprime. Je trouve que c'est beau de ta part de ne pas faire de review, du moins de "longue" review, parce que tu as peur de dire des choses méchantes. J'en connai qui n'ont pas cette considération. Moi quand je déprime tout le monde y passe. Mes amies et mes parents. Et pour terminer je me dégoute. Tu trouves que je vous fait trop languire? C'est marrant mais je n'y avait jamais réellement pensé. Disons que comme je n'écris pas une histoire basée sur un réelle intrigue, mais plutôt sur des relations humaines, je ne pensait pas vraiment être comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, comme je voulais introduire la fin en douceur, enfin, que ce ne soit pas un gros choc, c'est vrais que je sème des indicnes. Comme le petit poucet En fait, en me relisant parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être franchement cruelle. Je ne parle que de disputes, de cris de larmes. C'est vrai que ça fait parti de leur relation. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Alors parfois j'éprouve le besoin d'adoucir un peu l'histoire, en précisant que leur relation n'est pas uniquement composée de misère. Pour ta fic, je me ferait une joie d'aller la lire et de te dire ce que j'en pense. Tu pourrais m'envoyer un mail pour me dire quand tu la met en ligne, quelque chose dans le genre ? C'ets vrai que c'est étrange si tu retrouves des bouts de toi dans ce que j'écris. Mais comme souvent j'écris avec en tête ce qe l'on m'a dit sur ma fic, ce n'est peut-être pas si étrange que ça. Enfin. Moi quand j'écris, j'oublie tout le reste. IL me faut juste de la musique. Et puis une phrase. Et ensite je ne pense plus qu'à une chose terminer vite. Avant d'être interrompue. Voilà, je conclu sur un merci, parce que j'y tiens beaucoup à ce merci. Pleins de bisous, Eliane.

**emma** : coucou mais non je ne vais pas les tuer tous, les deux. Moi je suis plutôt our le regret éternel, la mort c'est trop facile. Non, lol, je ne fais rien de mal. Ou peut-être que si. Je ne sais pas, je ne me rends pas compte moi. Enfin, j'espère que tu as qd meme aimé ce chapitre. Merci et gros bisous, Eliane.

**mEl **: coucou toi. ca va ? mais non, je ne crois pas que tu sois une flemmarde; enfin, vu comme j'envoie peu de review, je ne vais tout de même pas me plaindre. C'est vrai que pour moi, lire equivaut à oublier. Certains se droguent ba moi c'est les bouquins. (c'est moins dnageureux ) Mais parfois, je me prend de grosses claquent, parce que je m'investis beaucoup dans ce que je lis, et ce n'est pas toujours bon. Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic réaliste. C'est ce que je recherchai quelque part. Réussir capturer une des nombreuses réalités de ce que pourrait être leur relation. Si tu me dis que j'ai réussi; eh bien je peux m'estimer heureuse je crois. Ah au fait, oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit sur mon prof de frs. Je ne le pensai absolument pas. C'est un homme intelligent, charmant etc. ( et non, je ne dit pas ça depuis qu'il a décrété que je participait beaucoup en classe "tout passe par ton regard eliane, on voit que tu participes" et qu'il me met des 17, pas du tout, je suis incorruptible moi ) Gros bisous, et merci surtout. Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : coucou. lol, c'est vrai que c'était une très belle pièce. e les acteurs étaient tous les deux bruns. Mais si jamais tu as l'occasion de voir cette pièce, surtout ne te gêne pas. Moi j'ai passé un moment magique. Oui, on se rapproche de la fin. Plus que trois petits chapitres, et un épilogue. Sa fait tout bizarre. Enfin, voilà. Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : hello vous deux. vous alle bien ? moi ça va. Je survis tant bien que mal Mais nan, il faut pas déprimer. Il n'y a rien de triste. Surtout pas dans mon chapitre. (air innocent) Et la fin n'est pas très triste non plus. Ce n'est ni triste ni joyeux. Seulement une fin, eh bien, inévitable. Mais vous inquiétez pas. J'en ferai d'autres des fics. Promis juré. lol Moi aussi, la lecture sa me permet de m'évader. C'est un peu comme un drogue. J'en ai besoin. Je comprend cest horrible d'etre interrompue toutes les 5 minutes dans ce qu'on fait. Je vous raconte pas qd j'écris mon chapitre. "Eliane qu'estc e que tu fais ???" Mais rien, je ne fais rien, j'écris juste un chapitre. Pas moyen d'être seul dans mon appart. Et moi j'ai beaucoup besoin de solitude. Enfin, je ne ml'étends pas là-dessus. sinon je vais m'énerver. Mille mercis à vous deux. Et gros gos bisous. Eliane.


	19. Chapitre XVIII

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire sauf à la fin et on s'en rapproche...

Voilà, je me suis retrouvée avec deux heures de perm' et pas grand chose à faire. Donc je suis discrètement rentrée chez moi. J'ai mis la musique à fond. J'ai pris un chocolat chaud. J'ai aullumé cet ordi. Et j'ai écris comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Tranquilement. Sans personne autour. Et ça donne ce tout petit chapitre.

Juste un simple et bête merci, à toutes celles et ceux, qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer un petit mot. Parce que ça fait plus que chaud au coeur.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XVIII

Seul.

Ce mot me frappa et me fit mal, tel un fouet s'abattant sur ma chair déjà meurtrie. Oui, ma chair avait été meurtrie par ton départ, et cette solitude, toute neuve, vint la meurtrir un peu plus. Je me rendis compte, lorsque cette étrange solitude s'empara de mon âme, que lorsque j'étais avec toi, je n'étais pas seul.

Oui, il est vrai que je m'étais senti seul. Il est vrai que souvent, bien trop souvent, je t'avais détesté. Je t'avais haïs même. Et souvent, bien trop souvent, j'avais voulu partir, m'enfuire, loin de toi. Je l'avais même fait quelque fois. Mais j'étais toujours revenu. Parce que nous étions ensemble. Tout simplement et tout bêtement ensemble.

Ensemble.

Voilà un mot que je n'avais jamais appliqué qu'à nous. Nous étions ensemble. Et il y avait les autres. Aujourd'hui encore, il y a toi, il y a moi, et puis il y a les autres. Etrange, n'est-ce pas, cette connotation si personnelle que nous donnons à chaque mot.

Mais pour le moment, j'étais bel et bien seul. Seul dans un hôtel miteux, perdu quelque part, au fin fond de Londres. Il y a un an encore… Il y a un an, nous arrivions à Paris. Il y a un an, je t'aimais et j'étais sûr, et je savais, que tu m'aimais aussi. Désormais, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. M'aimais-tu encore ?

Et moi, est-ce que je t'aimais encore, me diras-tu. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi, la nuit où nous nous étions battu. Tout ce que tu m'avais dit. Tout ce que je t'avais dit. Pourrions nous jamais le dépasser ? Pourrais-je jamais oublier tes mots cinglants ? Me faisant plus mal, que toutes tes lâchetés réunies ?

Même si tu battais Voldemort. Même si tu revenais. Que resterait-il à sauver ? Resterait-il seulement quelque chose, réchappé des cendres ? Y aurait-il au moins une braise, une dernière braise brillante ? Où n'y aurait-il plus rien. Rien que de la poussière ?

Tu m'avais dit de t'attendre. Mais toi, m'attendrais-tu ? N'étions nous pas allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin pour pardonner ?

Je crois que si. Nous étions trop loin. Avant cette nuit là, peut-être les choses auraient pu s'arranger. Peut-être aurions nous pu apprendre à aimer. Sans la folie, ni les cris, ni les larmes en toile de fond. Nous aurions vécu une existence simple et paisible. Nous aurions eu une maison, au bord de la mer. Nous aurions peut-être même adopté un enfant. Une petite fille. Elle aurait joué sur la sable. Deux nattes volant au vent. Les effluves de la mer. Le soleil qui se couche. L'odeur simple d'un repas chaud. Un peu de tendresse et d'amour. Cela aurait peut-être marché.

Peut-être.

Mais nous avion atteint un point, un point de non retour. C'était cette nuit. Où nous avions brisé quelque chose de fondamental. La confiance aveugle peut-être ? Où l'amour, tout simplement l'amour ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, je me pose de telles questions. Pourquoi l'absence de réponses me remue-t-elle toujours autant. Pourquoi j'ai mal, oui j'ai mal, au fond de moi. Pourquoi tout n'a pas été absout depuis longtemps.

Des quelques jours qui suivirent ton départ, je ne garde qu'une impression diffuse, de rêve éveillé. Les heures passant lentement. Sans faire une geste. Sans dire un mot. Sans que rien ne bouge dans la chambre d'hôtel si ce n'est les aiguilles de l'horloge.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me poussa à sortir. Mais je me souviens m'être levé. Etre sorti de cette chambre tristement laide et vide. Avoir fait quelques pas, me raccrochant à la rampe. J'avais perdu l'habitude de marcher.

Dehors, le soleil Londonien me frappa. Un vague vent ébouriffa mes cheveux. Et je me sentis bien. Je me sentis _vivant_.

Les passants me grisèrent, le vent m'emporta, et je me mis à rire. Parce que j'étais vivant. Parce que j'étais heureux. Parce que je m'en étais sortis après tout de ces deux années d'enfer. Parce que j'avais toute la vie devant moi. Une belle et longue vie. Parce que j'avais assez de temps pour regretter mes erreurs, et assez de temps pour essayer de les réparer. Parce que j'étais libre, contrairement à tant d'autres. Demain, je serai à Paris si je le voulais, à Berlin où à Rome. En Amazonie s'il le fallait. En Chine, pourquoi pas en Chine. Je voyagerai. Je t'oublierai peut-être, je ne t'oublierai peut-être pas. Tu reviendrais peut-être, tu ne reviendrais pas. Mais le vent continuerait à caresser ma peau toujours. Et tous les matins, seraient aussi beau et aussi frais que celui-ci.

Tu te doutes bien que cette humeur joviale ne dura pas longtemps. Mais les semaines durant lesquelles elle fut présente, m'apparurent comme enchantées. J'entrepris tout d'abord de découvrir Londres. Puis je retournait quelques jours au manoir. Prendre des nouvelles de ma mère. Vérifier que tout allait bien. Et je me lançais dans une grande série de voyages. Je visitais d'abord la France, et entrepris d'apprendre le français. Je découvris de très belles choses. Puis je visitai l'Allemagne, et la Russie. J'avais toujours été attiré par le Nord. Le grand Nord. J'y vécus aussi. Mais plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Un événement vient briser la paix intérieure, que j'avais mis tant de temps à atteindre. Ma mère eut un accident. Un très grave accident, dont elle ne réchappa pas. Et ce fut comme si le monde s'effondrait de nouveau autour de moi. La culpabilité revint. Plus terrible que jamais. Et les villes que je visitai, et les villes que j'arpentai avec tant de bonheur auparavant ne me parurent jamais aussi sombres, noires, et laides.

Et tout revint à ma mémoire. Toi. Le fait que tu me manquais, même si je refusai de me l'avouer. L'écriture. Le fait que je n'avais pas touché à un stylo depuis des siècles. Le fait que je ne m'étais pas posé devant une feuille de papier, avec un peu de musique derrière depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas immergé dans l'écriture , que je ne m'étais pas laissé submergé par cette sensation unique, celle de créer un monde, de s'évader. J'avais tout oublier dans ma fuite.

C'avait été une belle fuite, certes. Pleine de merveilles. Pleine de découvertes. Mis je crois que j'avais oublier l'essentiel. Ce que c'était de se réveiller dans un lit connu, avec un corps aimé, tout contre soi. Prendre le petit déjeuner à deux. Les rires et les regards complices.

Tu me manquais. Comme un membre dont j'avais été amputé. Comme une partie de moi, ayant été calcinée. Tu me manquais. Ta peau, ta voix, ton regard, ton sourire, ton souffle.

Toi.

Et pendant quelques temps, je connus diverses phases, parfois je me sentais heureux, libéré, comme lors de ce matin à Londres. Et d'autres jours, j'avais envie de pleurer sans arrêt. J'avais peur de m'effondrer devant tout le monde. Je ne le faisais jamais.

Et je ne me liai plus. Pur réflexe, je crains. Parfois je faisais connaissance. Je souriais. Il m'arrivai même d'en emmener quelques uns jusqu'à mon lit. Et je me réveillai en pensant à toi. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'étreignant. Tordant mes entrailles et me donnant envie de vomir. Au matin, je virai celui avec qui j'avais passé la nuit. J'en oubliait jusqu'à son nom et les moindres traits de son visage. Je pensais à toi.

Parfois je te voyais, donnant une de ces interviews grotesques. Annonçant une victoire importante. Je scrutai ton visage. Comme un papillon attiré par la flamme d'une bougie. Au risque de s'y brûler. Au risque d'y perdre la vie. Je m'approchai. Je te contemplai. Derrière cette espèce de télévision sorcière. Adaptation de la télévision moldue. Je contemplai tes traits que j'avais presque oublié. Je gravai de nouveau ton visage dans ma mémoire. A m'en faire mal, à m'en rendre malade, je te regardai. Jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses. Et que tu m'abandonnes, de nouveau. Je me brûlai à la lueur de ton visage. Et je mourrai un peu à chaque fois.

Je savais que nous nous reverrions. Et souvent, je pensai que ce serait la dernière fois. J'avais peur, égoïstement peur, d'avoir trop mal de nouveau. De te perdre de nouveau. Que l'on ne réussisse pas à construire quelque chose de stable. Que tout recommence comme avant. Ni plus ni moins. J'avais peur d'essayer. Peur de me laisser entraîner par les affres de la passion. Par ce sentiment de destruction, que tu m'inspirai. Mais j'espérai aussi que tu me dirai de revenir. Que tu me dirais à quel point je t'avais manqué. C'était un rêve, un peu trop surréaliste.

Et finalement, les semaines passèrent, des semaines qui se muèrent en mois, et des mois en années. Cela devait faire à peu de choses près deux ans, deux ans que nous nous étions quittés lorsque nous nous revîmes.

A Rome.

* * *

**Je suis désolée, c'est un très court chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais un chapitre n'écessaire pour introduire les deux derniers. Si vous êtes sages, je promet de poster le suivant mercredi pour me faire pardonner.**

**Saael'** : Salut toi. Tu sais, ta review m'a toute retournée. Tu me dis que tu as pleuré. D'un côté je me sui sentie mal en lisant cela. Parce que je n'écris pas pour faire pleurer les gens, ou rendre triste, ou quoique ce soit. Mais d'un autre coté... D'un autre coté, je me suis sentie, égoistement heureuse, parce que de simples mots,mes mots à moi, ont provoqués des larmes, les tiennes. Je sais que c'est bête et égoiste, mais c'est la vérité. J'espère que tu vas mieux. Je te comprends, moi, je passe ma vie à être malade (ce qui désespère mon prof de sport parce que chaque semaine, j'ai un truc différent) mais comme avec mes parents, tant que je suis pas à moitié en terre je continue à aller au lycée, j'ai appris à faire avec, lol. Tu sais, je voulais te dire que j'admire beaucoup ce que tu fais, envoyer pleins de petits mots d'encouragement, pour dire que tu as aimé, pour encourager, pour aider, pour critiquer s'il le faut. Moi, j'en suis parfaitement incapable. Je n'envoie que très peu de review, parce que je les envoie à des fics dont je suis réellement folle. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais rien dire d'intéressant dedans. Je suis d'accord avec toi, quand tu dis qu'un lecteur doit avoir envie de lire la suite. Sinon, c'est grave. Enfin, moi je trouve. D'ailleurs grave n'est pas le mot juste. Disons plutôt que c'est triste. Voilà, c'est triste. J'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas accru ta peur. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit chapitre, et j'en suis désolée, mais il est là pour introduire la fin. Enfin, je voulais juste te dire un immense merci qui englobe tant bien que mal, toute la reconnaissance, l'admiration et l'affection que j'ai pour toi. Vraiment. Bisous, Eliane.

**onarluca** : Hello. Je suis contente d'être pardonnée. lol. Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre là, il est un peu trop court et il ne se passe pas grand chose. En tout cas merci, et pleins de bisous, Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Hello. Vous allez bien ? Moi, honnêtement je ne pense pas que vous soyez insensible. Bien au contraire. Si vous pleurez pour un petite fic telle que la mienne s'est que vous êtes sensibles. Enfin, il y a une différence entre ne pas être sensible et ne pas le montrer je trouve. Et c'est un sujet que je connais bien, parce que moi, je suis quelqu'un de très pudique, et je déteste, ou plutot je ne supporte pas que l'on me voit pleurer. Et mes amies ne m'ont jamais vues pleurer. Tout simplement parce que pour moi, le regard des autres posés sur moi alors que je pleure est insoutenable. Donc je fais tout et n'importe quoi pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il y a meme un après midi, où je sentais que j'allais craquer et l'idée que les autres me voient pleurer était tellement horrible que j'ai inventé n'importe quoi pour rester chez moi. C'est idiot je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Mias ne vous inquiéétez pas, ils se reverront et dans le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs. Lol, j'espère que vous êtes rassurées. En tout cas merci, et mille bisous, Eliane.

**emma** : hello. Eh bien, j'ai fait ça parce que je devais le faire. Honnêtement, je ne cherche pas à être méchante lol. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, j'essaye juste d'être fidèle à ma vision des choses. Et, en l'occurence, ma vision des choses c'est ça. Mais en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu sois prête à accepeter n'importe quele fin. Parce que cette fin je l'ai en tête depuis le début, depuis la première ligne écrite, et jen'en vois pas d'autre. Alors merci infiniment. Et pleisn de bisous, Eliane.

**Nardy** : Salut toi. Tu sais, je n'exige pas de reviews à chaque chapitre. J'estime que c'est aux gens de décider, lol, et c'est déjà infiniment gentil de prendre le temps de m'envoyer un petit mot, alors la fidélité je ne l'exige encore moins. Tu sais le romantisme je crois, c'est d'accepter que parfois cela ne se finisse pas forcément bien. Moi je suis très romantique, et si ça doit se finir mal, eh bien ça se finira mal, mais tu verras bien. Puisqu'on en est tout proche, maintenant, de la fin. Je suis contente que tur eviennes un peu sur ta vision d'Harry. Vraiment ça me faisiat un peu mal que tu le vois comme ça, parce que évidemment, tu avais le point de vue de Draco, très subjectif. En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir envoyé un petit mot. Pleins de bisous à toi. Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : hello. Je suis désolée que la fin n'ai pas été à la ahteur du début. J'étais un peu crevée, et écrire me demande beaucoup de temps et d'investissement. Enfin, même maintenant, je serai incapable de'en changer un mot. Je n'ai pas assez de recul, par rapport au texte. J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre mieux alors, même si c'est un tout petitchapitre de transition de rien du tout. En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir précisé que sa se sentai que e m'étais relachée lol. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : coucou. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre, même s'il était un peu triste. Et surtout, que tu ais vu ce queje voulais faire passer. Un peu d'amour malgré les disputes et la séparation. Oui, je crois que tu m'as déjà dit que tu voulais voir tout ça bien se terminer. lol. Tu verras bien. Merci beaucoup, et pleins de bisous, Eliane.

**didinette207** : bonjour. Merci infiniment pour la review et les compliments. Ca me fait énormément plaisir. Vraiment. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là aussi. Bisous, Eliane.

**mEl **: Salut toi. Tu vas bien ? Vive les petites reviews, lol. Tu m'as fait trop rire avec ton "c'était beau à en tomber d'un escabot". Vraiment, voilà que je me marre toute seule (surtout à cette ehure là, ça fait un peu con, mais qu'importe.) J'espère que tu as aimé ce tout petit chapitre minuscule. Pleins de bisous et encore plus de merci. Eliane.


	20. Chapitre XIX

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire dans l'épilogue... (bientôt quoi)

Bien, bien, bien. Me revoilà avec un tout petit chapitre, comme à l'accoutumée, et pas grand chose de spécial à dire csi ce n'est que c'est l'avant-dernier.

Juste un simple et bête merci, à toutes celles et ceux, qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer un petit mot. Parce que ça fait plus que chaud au coeur.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XIX

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you need

And I will always love you  
I will always love you

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love

And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you, you, darling  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you

_I will always love you,_ Whitney Houston

------------

Rome!

Rome c'est avant tout ce soleil qui baigne les rues et inonde les passants.

Rome c'est le passé et le présent, étrangement entremêlés, intimement enlacés, comme deux amants.

Rome, c'est aussi les parfums suaves et le goût du vent.

Rome c'est un instant d'éternité qui nous happe, nous brûle et nous consume…

Rome, c'est cet étrange sentiment de bien-être, cette euphorie, qui nous pousse à revenir.

Rome c'est la foule chantante, qui nous emporte, qui nous enivre, qui nous entraîne, et l'on finit toujours devant le Colisée, au gré de détours dans ces ruelles où se dressent une colonne, un vestige, à chaque coin. Ah, le Colisée ! La grandeur de l'homme et sa décadence !

Rome c'est le forum alors que le soleil se couche teintant de rose les arcs et les temples

Rome, c'est le palatin, jardin des rois aux immenses ruines.

Rome c'est la fontaine de Trévis et la place Navone, illuminées par les lumières de la nuit.

Rome c'est toutes ces églises, et surtout, la basilique St Pierre de Rome, merveille parmi les merveilles, que l'on ne peut que contempler, et admirer en silence…

Rome c'est cette ville à l'éphémère immortalité (1)qui ploie, qui se courbe sous les assauts du temps, qui en ressort à chaque fois un peu blessée, mais qui ne meurt jamais.

C'est à Rome que tu vins me rejoindre, après ces deux années d'absence. Je logeai alors à la Trinité des Monts, ce couvent qui domine la place d'Espagne. Il suffisait de traverser le cloître pour se retrouver dans un immense jardin de fleurs et d'arbres somptueux… Un escalier blanc se détachait sur la verdure et semblait s'étendre dans les airs à l'infini…Arrivé en haut, un petit sentier de terre battue longeait un bâtiment de pierre dans lequel se trouvaient les chambres. J'étais accoudé à la rambarde qui séparait le sentier des jardins…Rêveur, je contemplai les magnolias et les cyprès, les ifs et les pins, les massifs de roses et de rhododendrons. Le soleil perçait encore entre deux branches et mouchetait le sol d'éclats dorés. Le ciel limpide recelait une pureté que je n'ai jamais retrouvée.

Tu es arrivé. Tu as monté cet escalier et je ne t'ai pas regardé. Je n'ai vu qu'une ombre sombre se détacher dans le crépuscule naissant. Mais je savais que c'était toi. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? J'attendis que tu sois derrière moi pour me retourner. Et je te vis. Et la blessure en moi se rouvrit. Ce qui ne fit que me conforter dans ma décision. Pendant deux ans j'avais fuit pour t'oublier. Comment avais-je pu espérer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde t'oublier ? J'y avais cru pourtant, j'y avais cru. Mais là, en cet instant je savais presque trop bien ce qu'il me restait à faire…

Malgré cela, tes yeux étaient toujours aussi vert, et ton sourire, si hésitant… Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas te serrer contre moi, pour ne pas t'embrasser. Pour ne pas m'assurer que malgré le temps et la distance qui nous avaient séparés, rien d'essentiel entre nous n'avait changé.

« Draco, murmuras-tu, ça fait si longtemps…

-Tu n'as pas changé, répondis-je.

-Toi non plus.

-Oh si, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Harry, ça ne se voit peut-être pas, et pourtant…

-Oui, tu m'interrompis, pourtant…

- J'ai appris que tu avais vaincu Voldemort, hasardais-je en quête d'un sujet moins épineux.

-Oui, tu souris, grâce à toi. Si j'ai tenu le coup durant ces deux années de guerre et de batailles, durant ces deux années de chagrin, c'est grâce à toi. Chaque matin je me promettais de survivre, de ne pas craquer. De tout faire pour en tout cas. Pour pouvoir, un jour, te revoir. Pour aujourd'hui en somme.

-Et tu ne l'as pas revue ?

- Non. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fais durant ces deux années ?

-J'ai voyagé, je ne savais que dire de plus.

-Que ça ?

- Que ça, répétais-je doucement.

- Et l'écriture ?

- C'est terminé, éructais-je péniblement. C'est terminé.

-Pourquoi ? demandas-tu avec consternation.

-Pour oublier. Encore une fois, je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler.

-Et la magie ? »

En guise de réponse, je sortis ma baguette. Je la contemplai un moment au soleil couchant. Ainsi tenue, elle barrait d'un trait noir le dôme de St Pierre de Rome. Et je me rendis compte que St Pierre de Rome recelait infiniment plus de magie que cette baguette ne le pourrait jamais. Elle ne voulait plus rien dire pour moi. La magie qu'elle contenait ne voulait plus rien dire pour moi. Elle était morte. Depuis si longtemps… Je la brisai d'un geste sec. Tu étouffas un cri.

« Finis aussi la magie, murmurais-je avec rage.

-Draco, je… »

Tu avanças ta main vers mon visage mais je la saisis avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Je posais un léger baiser dessus, semblable à une caresse, et la relâchais.

« C'est fini Harry. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps.

-Draco, je t'en supplie… Dis moi que je n'ai pas rêvé ce jour en vain. Dis moi que tu m'aimes. »

Je me retournais pour ne pas avoir à subir ton regard insoutenable. J'avais vu sur tout Rome, et la nuit tombais déjà. Un spectacle étrange d'une beauté à fendre n'importe quel coeur. Mais mon coeursétait déjà brisé.J'eus un sourire amer, et pris une longue inspiration.

« Harry. Tu as rêvé un jour qui ne viendras jamais. Je ne t'aime plus Harry. Je ne t'aime plus. Si aujourd'hui tu m'embrassai, nous replongerions dans cet enfer auquel je tente désespérément d'échapper. De nouveau nous nous aimerions, nous nous haïrions, nous nous briserions. Pour rien, si ce n'est tuer encore un peu plus l'amour qu'il nous reste. Nous nous sommes fait tant de mal Harry, tant de mal. La passion a tué l'amour. Pourquoi détruire ce qu'il reste ? Gardons le, chérissons le, mais arrêtons nous là. Il faut savoir s'arrêter. Tirons une leçon du passé. Je t'en prie, arrêtons nous là, en regardant Rome s'endormir.

Tu vois Harry, j'aime cette ville, c'est pourquoi je la quitterai bientôt. Pour ne pas m'attacher un peu plus. Pour ne pas avoir mal. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir mal. Regarde moi Harry, regarde moi ! Je suis brisé, brisé tu m'entends ? Je suis mort Harry, mort. Ne m'enterre pas un peu plus. S'il te plait. Je ne suis qu'un homme Harry. Qu'un homme. Un homme vaincu. Mon âme, je l'ai laissée là-bas, parmi ce qu'il reste de ruines et de cendres du fait de notre amour.

Ne m'en veux pas Harry, ne m'en veux pas. C'est mieux ainsi. Un dernier mot Harry, une dernière phrase et part. Part. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Seulement, il faut parfois faire des choix qui vont à l'encontre de notre cœur. Je te l'avais dit Harry. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être là à ton retour. Tu sais… Tu sais, cette nuit là a tué trop de choses. Nos disputes incessantes, nos cris et nos larmes, ont tués trop de choses.

Ca aurait peut-être pu marcher Harry. Si je n'avais pas été moi, et si tu n'avais pas été toi. Si nous avions été différent. Si nous avions su aimer simplement. Mais voilà Harry, rien n'est simple dans la vie. Cette décision n'est pas simple. Je ne devrai pas te dire cela Harry. Parce que tu pourrais mal l'interpréter. Mais voilà, je te le dis pour que tu comprennes. En te voyant Harry, j'ai mal. Une douleur étrange. Mal de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Mal de savoir que c'est la dernière fois.

Cette décision… N'en est pas vraiment une en fin de compte. C'est la peur qui me pousse. Peur de détruire le peu qu'il reste. Peur de te regarder et te haïr parce que nous somme allé trop loin. Peur de regretter de t'avoir aimé. Je préfère regretter de t'avoir quitté, plutôt que regretter de t'avoir aimé. Alors voilà je t'en supplie Harry. Part. S'il te plait Harry. Ne rends pas cela plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà. »

Voilà. J'avais fait mon discours. J'avais réussi à ne pas pleurer. Par contre, j'avais vu les larmes descendrent sur tes joues. J'avais vu ton regard se faire plus distant, se voiler de tristesse.

« Mon dernier mot Draco ? Je t'aime. Tu le sais. Je t'aimerais toujours. Je comprends pourquoi il faut en finir. Ca me fait mal Draco. Ca me fait terriblement mal. Dieu, j'ai l'impression que tu viens d'arracher mon âme, que j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. Draco… Accorde moi cela : une dernière nuit. Une dernière nuit et je m'en irais. »

Une dernière nuit… Tes lèvres contre les miennes à nouveau. Tes mains sur mon corps brûlant. Ta peau, contre ma peau. Nos deux sexes, se frottant, l'un contre l'autre, comme un appel. Et lorsque tu me pénètres… Ta peau, si pâle sous mes doigts… Une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois.

Je me ressaisis. Non, il ne fallait pas. Une nuit, une minute, une seconde seulement et tout recommencerait. Tant de sacrifices… Pour rien.

« Non.

-Tu m'écriras au moins ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Draco… »

Je regardais une dernière fois tes yeux verts si clairs et si limpides, parfois de velours, parfois d'émeraude. Tes yeux qui pouvaient être si sombres, lorsqu'ils se voilaient de tristesse… Comme aujourd'hui. Puis je détournais la tête, pour que tu ne vois pas cette larme. Cette unique larme, couler, sur ma joue.

« Adieu Harry. »

J'entrais dans le bâtiment, et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je t'entendis, plus que je ne te vis, tambouriner contre la porte. Durant des heures, tu tambourinas contre cette porte, je te vis hurler, je te vis pleurer.

Et je ne bougeai pas. Etrangement indifférent. Le cœur, trop entouré par un brouillard de sentiments contradictoire, pour ressentir quelque chose. L'âme un peu trop morte et un peu trop laide, pour ressentir quelque chose.

Je restai ainsi, le nez collé contre la vitre, ma respiration formant de la buée, rendant la vue moins aisée.

Tu tombas, épuisé par la fatigue, par les larmes et par l'effort.

Alors seulement, je me décidai à ouvrir la porte. Je constatai que tu t'étais évanoui. Ton beau visage rougi par les pleurs, déformé par la douleur. Lentement, je te pris dans mes bras. Je descendis les escaliers doucement, veillant à ne pas te faire de mal. Je sortis du couvent et t'assis sur les marches de la place d'Espagne, adossant ton dos à un mur. Je te contemplai lentement, gravant tes traits dans ma mémoire. Je me souvins de ce texte, parlant des anges et des hommes. Les anges mourraient pour avoir aimé les hommes. J'avais tué l'ange en toi pour avoir tenté de m'aimer et me comprendre. Et comme l'homme, je restai ainsi, à te contempler. Je voulais me souvenir de chaque détail. Et dans le même temps, je voulais oublier à quel point je t'avais aimé.

Je sortis de ma poche la petite boule de cristal, celle que tu m'avais offerte, il y a trois ans déjà. J'hésitai un instant à te la laisser. Me défaire de tout souvenir. Je n'eus pas ce courage. Je la remis dans ma poche.

Je m'accroupis pour me retrouver à ta hauteur. Tu dormais comme un enfant. Un étrange sourire, fait de nostalgie et d'amertume vint se perdre sur mes lèvres.

Je laissai échapper un dernier « je t'aime » que tu n'entendrais jamais. Une dernière lâcheté. Puis je remontai les marches et rentrai dans la Trinité des Monts.

Je m'assis devant mon bureau. Dessus, traînait un parchemin. Un parchemin stupide, un vain effort d'écriture. Un parchemin témoin de mon échec. De rage, je le jetai dans le feu. Je récupérai tous mes écrits et les jetai dans le feu. Je vis les flammes lécher le papier, puis le consumer entièrement.

Comme notre amour nous avait consumés.

Sous mes yeux, tout mon passé disparut, transformé en fumée.

Les larmes que je retenais s'écoulèrent enfin, dures et amères, le long de mes joues. Je pleurai, je criais, à m'en rendre malade. Lorsque les larmes et les cris vinrent à manquer, les yeux trop brûlants et la gorge trop sèche, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, encore parcouru de sanglots.

Inlassablement je me répétai « c'est fini, c'est fini, c'est fini… »

Plus jamais je ne te verrai rire ou sourire. Plus jamais je ne croiserai ton regard vert assombri par le désir. Plus jamais tu ne me réconforterai lorsque j'aurais mal. Plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

* * *

(1) Dédicace à mon prof de français, en souvenir de ce texte magnifique sur Notre Dame de Paris "Immortelle éphémère" (Un jour, je réussirai à placer Dame Nature, promis) 

**Voilà, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je mettrai le dernier en ligne dans quelques jours... Puis l'épilogue. Bisous à tous.**

**Nardy **: Coucou toi. Merci infiniment pour ta review. Je suis touchée que tu prennes la peine de m'écrire, vraiment. Ensuite, pour se donner une chance... Et bien disons que ça m'a l'air un peu loupé lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu comprendras tout dans le prochain chapitre. BIsous énormes, Eliane.

**onarluca** : Ma fin te fait peur ? Mais il faut pas. Je n'arrive pas à te dire ce que tu vas en penser, parce que moi je la trouve pas triste cette fin, mais il semblerai que je n'ai pas la même vision de la tristesse que tout le monde. Enfin, tu verras bien. Un grand merci et pleins de bisous. Eliane.

**vert emeraude** : Bonjour. Tout d'abord erci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis très heureuse (vraiment) que ma fic te touche autant. J'ai tellement l'impression de ne pas faire ressortir les sentiments des personnages, que parfois, je m'inquiète quand même. Mais j'espère que ça ne te rends pas trop triste quand même. Ce n'est pas le but. Par contrepour Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une question de mureté (ça existe ça comme mot ? ) ah nan le mot c'est maturité lol. Bref, je ne crois pas que ce soit une question de maturité mais plutôt de caractère. Enfin, tout n'est pas de la faute d'Harry non plus. L'intransigeance de Draco y est pour beaucoup aussi. Pleins de Bisous à toi. Eliane.

**Origine** : Coucou toi. C'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir laissé un petit mot alors que tu m'as l'air si occupée. Enfin, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours. De mon coté je ne me rends pas bien compte des choses. En tout cas merci cent fois, mille fois, tout ce que tu veux de fois. Et pleins de bisous à toi. Eliane.

**emma** : Hello. Bon en gros tu veux que tout se termine bien lol. Je mentirai en disant qu'ils vivront heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et tout ce qu'ils ont vécus, ce serait totalement irréaliste. Et je me dois d'être réaliste. Et que je n'aime pas la facilité voilà. Et je voulais juste dire que Harry ne s'en fout pas du tout. Le problème c'est qu'on a la visiond e Draco et Draco a l'impression qu'Harry s'en fout. Mais je crois que si Harry s'en foutait il se serait barré depuis longtemps. Enfin voilà. Merci et pleins de bisous à toi. Eliane.

**mEl** : Salut toi. Tu vas bien ? J'ai adoré ta review parce qu'elle est étonnement vrai. Je dois supposer que le ricard rend lucide lol. En fait, Draco aime désespérément Harry, et il a l'impression de donner beaucoup, sans réellement recevoir. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais c'est son impression. Et parce qu'il croit laisser Harry indifférent il éprouve le besoin de lui faire mal, de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il l'aime. Avouer ça, pour Draco, revient à Se mettre un couteau sous la gorge. Il a trop peur d'être blessé ou déçu. Alors jusque là il s'est débrouillé pour le cacher en faisant du mal à Harry, mais il a réfléchis et il veut arrêter de lui faire du mal. Il veut échapper au cercle. Et il ne reste pour cela pas dix mille solutions. C'est pour ça qu'il a peur, et pourtant qu'il désire revoir Harry. Pour savoir s'il aura le courage de rompre, ou la faiblesse de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Et je suis très heureuse que tu vois l'amour, alors qu'au premier abord ça n'en a pas l'air. Ce que j'ai voulu montrer c'est une des réalités de l'amour, et le fait qu'aimer, même à la folie, même à en mourir n'est pas toujours suffisant. Il y a entre Draco et Harry cette espèce d'incompréhension. Il s'aime mais ils ne se comprennent pas. Ils ne s'écoutent pas. Ils ne sont pas près à accepter les différences de l'autre. en cela l'amour trop absolu devient un amour faible. Ils n'ont pas la force de voir chez l'autre les faiblesses et de les accepter. Enfin, je crois que je me suis emportée, mais bon, après deux heures passées à trimer sur mon controle de français (qui comportait en tout et pour tout une question) je suis plutôt en forme pour faire de l'autoanalyse. Un immense merci parce que je en te le dit pas assez. Et pleins de bisous, Eliane.

**didinette207** : Hello. Dsl pour la longueur de mes chapitres, j'ai bien conscience qu'ils sont courts, mais je jure qu'ils sont vachement plus long sur mes copies doubles. Enfin, jcelui là est un peu plus long quand même. Merci infiniment, et gros bisous, Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : Salut. Lol, je suppose que tu as préféré ce chapitre là au précédent donc. (c'est mon interprétation du wahou). Alors je suis contente, voilà. Oui, on entrevoit la fin. Dernier chapitre la semain prochaine. Puis l'épilogue. Voilà. En tout cas merci beaucoup, comme toujours. Et gros bisous, Eliane.

**leviathoune** : Hello. Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas Draco ? C'est surprenant, d'habitude on me dit qu'on aime pas Harry. Je comprend que tu ne comprenne pas pourquoi Draco ne va pas rejoindre Harry. Bon, je commence depuis le début, pour t'expliquer. Je suppose que tu l'as remarqué, j'ai fait de cette histoire un parrallèle de la liaison Rimbaud/Verlaine. Et dans la véritable histoire,Verlaineblesse Rimbaud d'un coup de revolver là ou moi je les fait se battre. Il va donc en prison. Et je ne pouvai pas vraimentmettre Harry en prison pour une dispute, j'aidonc pensé quil serait plus judicieux de l'envoyer au combat, pour achever sa tache, et que c'était une représentation assez juste de la prison. Par conscéquent, Draco ne peux pas le voir. Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas tué Voldemort. Pas tant qu'il sera en prison. Et puis ils devaient fair eune pause. Prendre du recul. Réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur liaison. Ils devaient murir. Et deux ans me semble largement nécessaire pour tout cela. Donc voilà. J'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous, Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : Bonjour. J'espère tout de même ne pas être trop déprimante et trop dur, ce n'est pas le but. J'essaye juste d'être réaliste. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas bien. Un immense merci, et pleins de bisous, Eliane.


	21. Chapitre XX

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

C'est un POV de Draco tout au long de l'histoire dans l'épilogue... C'est à dire la prochaine fois...

Voilà le dernier chapitre... Mon Dieu, je ne vais jamais m'en remettre c'est passé trop vite depuis le jour ou j'ai mis le prologue... L'horreur lol. Enfin, il reste encore l'épilogue parès ça. Donc ce n'est pas tout a fait fini. N'est-ce pas ?

Juste un simple et bête merci, à toutes celles et ceux, qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer un petit mot. Parce que ça fait plus que chaud au coeur.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XX

_Me voici sur la plage armoricaine. Que les villes s'allument dans le soir. Ma journée est faite ; je quitte l'Europe. L'air marin me brûlera les poumons ; les climats perdus me tanneront. Nager, broyer de l'herbe, fumer surtout ; boire des liqueurs fortes comme du métal bouillant, -comme faisaient ces chers ancêtres autour des feux._

_Je reviendrai, avec des membres de fer, la peau sombre, l'œil furieux : sur mon masque, on me jugera d'une race forte. J'aurais de l'or, je serai oisif et brutal. Les femmes soignent ces féroces infirment retour des pays chauds. Je serai mêlé aux affaires politiques. Sauvé._

Mauvais Sang, Rimbaud 

------------

Après cette dernière entrevue Harry, je suis reparti. Il fallait que je vous abandonne, que je vous quitte. Que je quitte tout. Je m'étais perdu, perdu en nous, en la poésie. En ce chemin vers l'impossible que j'avais emprunté et sur lequel tu avais promis de me suivre. Trop souvent j'ai reculé, trop souvent j'ai failli à cet idéal que je m'étais donné. Ce Génie (1), que j'avais érigé. J'ai trahi mes rêves, je me suis trahi mais pire, bien pire que tout cela, je t'ai trahi toi. Je t'ai abandonné. Je t'ai fais du mal.

Mais je sais que si nous étions resté ensemble, le mal aurait été bien pire. Et qui sait, ce que je serais pour toi aujourd'hui.

Alors il a fallu que jerompe. Que je rompe avec tout ce qui me rattachait encore à cette trahison. Toi, toi et la poésie. Je me tu. Silence que je romps aujourd'hui, par cette lettre. Quelle superbe démonstration de lâcheté ! Je te joins ici quelques phrases, quelques phrases que je n'ais pas eu le courage de brûler. Quelques phrases sur ce silence tant désiré. Sur ce silence entrevu. Sur ce silence échoué. Ce ne sont que quelques phrases, mais si justes… Si justes !

_Nous ferons comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, nous ne dirons rien à personne. Nous nous tairons. Ce sera un silence immuable, long et infini. Ce sera un silence fragile et éphémère, comme une goutte de pluie. Ce sera une larme, sur notre propre joue. Ce sera une lande brumeuse, une lande sans fin, une lande perdue. Et sur cette lande, il neigera à jamais. Ce sera un cri étouffé, ce sera notre dernier chant, le plus beau. Ce sera notre dernier appel, notre dernier espoir. Ce sera notre dernier soupir. Notre dernier rêve. Ce sera notre silence._

Il n'y a, je crois, rien à rajouter.

Quant à lui, il m'a fasciné. Par ce tragique, cette immensité, et le pathétique de son destin. Il est la personnification même de l'ange déchu, du rêve annihilé, de la désillusion. Si sa parole ne pouvait rien contre la connerie et l'aveuglement du monde, son silence le pourrait-il ? A défaut d'y croire, il devait le penser… Ou alors il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Je n'en ai pas vu d'autres, je suis aveugle.

J'ai voyagé. J'ai vu ce que certains appellent des merveilles, j'ai vu ce que d'autres appellent « toute la misère du monde.» J'ai vu des rêves et des cauchemars. J'ai vu la splendeur du soir ébène rendu à la terre brune, et l'écho éternel et fragile de l'aube rosée. Oui, j'ai voyagé.

Il avait choisi les déserts de sable, la chaleur à en étouffer. Les suffoquements. Le soleil, brûlant, insoutenable. La soif et les halètements. Les couleurs ocres et orangées. L'âcreté et l'âpreté de la sécheresse. La poussière et le sable, apportés, par le vent douloureux.

Je choisi les déserts de glace, le grand Nord. Les steppes infinies, et les landes perdues. Le froid omniprésent. La neige partout, la neige, duveteuse, légère et terrible. Et le vent, ce sifflement incessant, le vent cinglant contre mon visage, contre ma peau. Une bise hurlante. Je vécus comme le plus humble des hommes. J'appris que pour vivre, il me fallait d'abord survivre à ce naufrage, qui avait été mien.

« Et j'ai vu quelquefois, ce que l'homme a cru voir » (2)

J'ai eu mal un jour, mal à en pleurer. Les médecins m'ont dit que j'étais condamné. J'ai trente-sept ans. Quelle ironie !

J'ai décidé de changer le destin. J'ai fait ce que Rimbaud n'aurait jamais fait : j'ai été lâche. J'ai voulu t'expliquer, il fallait que tu saches. Que tu saches pourquoi je t'ai fait mal à ce point, et pourquoi, j'ai tenté d'oublier. Oui, car j'ai voulu oublier, seulement oublier. Ne plus voir tes sourires, ne plus entendre tes murmures. Je crois que j'ai réussi. J'ai oublié à quel point tes yeux sont verts, j'ai oublié à quel point tes traits sont fins.

Je ne sais plus.

Pardonne-moi.

Il fallait que tu saches, oui, que tu saches tout. J'en ai besoin. Irrépressiblement, irrémédiablement, lâchement besoin. J'ai voulu te raconter notre histoire, telle que je l'ai vécue. J'ai voulu me justifier. J'ai voulu te dire ce que furent, mes espoirs et mes rêves, ceux que tu ignores. J'ai voulu te dire mes victoires, il y en a si peu. J'ai voulu te dire mes défaites, il y en a tant. J'ai voulu te dire mes joies, mes joies et mes peines. J'ai voulu te dire tant de choses, tant de choses, que je n'ai pas dites.

Tu t'étonneras peut-être de la présence répétitive des mots « lâche » et « lâcheté » dans cette lettre. Ce n'est cependant pas le fruit du hasard. Je suis lâche. Et cette lettre… Cette lettre est la personnification même de ma lâcheté. Parce que tu vois Harry, si j'avais été fort, si j'avais su ce qu'est le courage, tu ne lirais pas ces mots. Le courage Harry, ç'aurait été de me taire jusqu'au bout. De ne pas succomber à la tentation de m'expliquer. De ne pas revenir sur mes pas.

De ne pas regretter.

Ne pas pleurer, en t'écrivant cela.

Car je pleure Harry, je pleure.

Cependant, lorsque tu liras cela (que c'est étrange d'écrire cela : je t'imagine dans un appartement somptueux, aux couleurs veloutés, négligemment accoudé sur un bureau ébène, aucune ride ne marque ton visage, comme si, dans mon âme, tu étais immortel ) - mais je m'égare - quand tu liras ces mots, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois tenté de me revoir.

Je ne veux rien regretter.

J'ai appris que tu avais aimé de nouveau, à plusieurs reprises. Je te mentirai en disant que je n'ai rien ressenti. Il serait plus juste de dire que je croyais ne rien ressentir. En effet je fus le premier, et seul surpris, lorsque l'amertume inonda mon être. Il n'y a pas de jalousie, pas de rancœur. Juste des regrets.

Ces regrets, que je ne veux pas avoir.

Et pourtant, certains matins, je me réveille, et rien n'a changé. Je peux voir la courbe que forme ton corps nu, ton corps parfait sur les draps noirs. Ta peau est toujours aussi pâle et ton cou, si délicatement ambré qu'il me prend l'envie irrésistible de le couvrir de baisers.

Je me retourne dans cette chambre d'hôpital si dénudée. Il n'y a que ce lit sur lequel je repose, et le plateau de bois qui me sert d'appui. Une salle de bain et une fenêtre à jamais close, pour ne pas empirer mon état. Ainsi, je me retourne et la vision disparaît. L'espoir disparaît. Ne reste que ma solitude, si poignante. Ne reste que ma solitude dont le monde se fout.

Dans ces quelques rares moments où la nostalgie s'empare de moi et me submerge, je ne peux que me souvenir. Me souvenir de tes lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes, de nos nuits. Toutes ces choses qui restent à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. Je revois ma promesse de ne pas te faire de mal, et la tienne, de me suivre où que j'aille. J'entends ce premier « je t'aime » murmuré dans un souffle et le dernier dit comme une évidence.

C'était hier.

Il y a vingt ans déjà.

Tu sais, je te dis tout cela, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai gâché ma vie, parce que ce serait faux. J'ai été heureux souvent, simplement, j'aurais aimé être heureux avec toi. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne crois pas que par ma décision j'ai gâché nos deux vies, n'est-ce pas ?

Je… J'aimerais croire que tu vis avec quelqu'un. Un homme ou une femme. Que tu as un enfant. Que tu te réveilles chaque matin et que tu es heureux de vivre. Si c'est le cas, alors je ne regrette rien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

S'il te plait.

Parce que voilà, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, où je ne vois ni la nuit, ni le jour, ni le soleil, ni la lune, ni les lueurs fragiles de l'aube, dans cette chambre d'hôpital d'un blanc sale où les heures s'écoulent, indifférentes, je sens que ma vie s'échappe et que je sombre, je sombre dans un océan bien trop profond. Oui je sombre, et il n'y aura pas de sauvetage. Je ne veux pas de sauvetage. Pas vraiment.

L'ardeur première qui me poussait à écrire a disparue, consumée, au fil des mots, et la futilité de mon entreprise m'apparaît à présent. T'expliquer. As-tu compris ? As-tu compris tout ce que je voulais te dire et tout ce que je ne t'ais pas dit ? Je l'espère. Si tu savais combien je l'espère…

J'ai l'impression que tout s'effrite entre mes doigts, un peu comme une poignée de terre retombant sur le sol. Mes souvenirs s'effacent. La douleur s'accentue. Je perd ma raison je crois. Tout est confus désormais. Je crains que mes dernières pensées ne soient un peu trop éparpillées, sans autre fil conducteur, que cette folie qui me gagne. Après la folie viendra la mort. Je sais. Je ne peux pas réellement y échapper, et puis à quoi bon ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu reçoive cette lettre. Ma justification. C'est que tu me pardonne.

Au fond, je ne suis qu'un homme et tout homme aspire au salut, et au pardon. Tu es mon salut Harry et mon pardon. Voilà pourquoi je finirai cette lettre. Et je demanderai à l'infirmière de l'envoyer. C'est une gentille fille tu sais. Elle s'occupe bien de moi. Elle est très douce. Parfois elle m'écoute alors que je délire. Je lui parle souvent de toi. Très souvent même. Et elle sourit quand je lui raconte. Je lui raconte ce que j'ai mis dans cette lettre. Et elle me sourit. Tout doucement. Je crois qu'elle me prend pour un fou. Mais elle fera ce que je lui demande. Elle postera la lettre.

Je… j'ai pu paraître contradictoire, et je l'étais peut-être, mais ceci, ceci, n'étais pas réellement une lettre en fin de compte. Ni un aveu, ni une confession. C'était le dernier espoir, le dernier chant, le dernier rêve d'un homme qui a mal. Le dernier écho, d'un homme qui se meurt. C'était juste une histoire. L'histoire de deux gamins qui se sont fait mal. Deux gamins qui se sont cru immortels.

Mon immortalité s'arrête ici, alors que je trace à la plume, ces dernières phrases.

C'était l'histoire d'un amour.

Celle d'un destin peut-être.

C'était tout simplement la nôtre.

Il me faut conclure. Déjà. Sache… Sache juste que je partirais au son de tes murmures, de tes caresses. De tes mots d'amours.

Je ne te dirais pas je t'aime tu sais, comme à la fin des contes de fée. Il reste trop de braises à jamais enfouies sous les cendres. Trop d'amertume.

Non je ne le dirai pas.

Peut-être parce que je te l'ai déjà trop dit. Peut-être parce que ce n'est plus le cas.

Adieu.

Draco.

_Londres, le10 novembre 1991 (3)_

* * *

(1) Référence à un poème de Rimbaud, "Génie". 

(2) Vers extrait d'un poème de Rimbaud, "Le Bateau Ivre".

(3) Rimbaud est mort le 10 novembre 1891 à Marseille.

**Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Ce me déprime complètement, surtout que je ne suis pas vraiment en forme ce moment, mais plutôt réduite à l'état de larve humaine... Enfin, peu importe. Je mettre l'épilogue en ligne dans quelques jours, ce ne sera pas un POV de Draco... Bisous à tous et joyeux Noel...Eliane.**

**Saael' : **Salut toi. Tu vas mieux j'espère ? Bon, je sens que je suis partie pour t'écrire trois tonnes de trucs lol. Je vais encore en avoir pour des heures. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, parce que ça me fait immensément plaisir de te répondre, et surtout de passer du temps à te répondre.

Tout d'abord pour ton amie. Ou ton ex-amie je ne sais pas trop. Je comprend presque trop bien que tu es été bouleversée. C'est normal, quand on voit une personne qui nous était chère dans cet état là... Ca ne peut pas faire de bien. Mais sincèrement tu ne peux pas te juger responsable de son état. Comme tu le dis, elle était complètement bourrée, et généralement quand on est dans cet état là, on sort pas mal de conneries. Et on veut faire pas mal de conneries. Et quand elle a dit qu'elle se suiciderai c'était un appel à l'aide. Et tu y as répondu correctement je crois. Tu ne t'es pas barrée. Tu ne lui as pas tourné le dos sous prétexte que ce n'est plus réellement ton amie. Et c'est le plus important. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et tu as été là. Crois moi, j'en ais vu des gens qui se détournent d'un air écourée, même s'il s'agit d'une de leur connaissance. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une de leur connaissance d'ailleurs. Et je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois responsable de son état. Mais je te l'ais déjà dit non ? Il doit y avoir des milliers de petites choses, qui font qu'elle en est arrivé là, pas seulement votre dispute. Je ne me permettrai pas de te donner des conseils, ça ne regarde que toi, mais c'est juste ma vision des choses. Ne te considère pas comme coupable, essaye juste de l'aider. De lui faire comprendre que quelqu'un l'a entendue, et qu'elle n'est pas seule. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais ce sera suffisant pour qu'elle continue.

Oui, ta review m'a émue. Non seulement pour ce que tu dis dedans, mais parce qu'à chaque ligne je sentais que tu étais bouleversée. Vraiment. Et tu le fais comprendre d'un telle manière, peut-être inconsciemment, que ça laisse la gorge toute nouée, et des larmes aux bords des yeux. Donc oui, tu m'as émue. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois.

Je suis contente par contre, que mon chapitre, du moins la description du début t'ai rappelé Rome. C'est une ville que j'ai passionément, et je ne saurais pas vraiment dire pour quoi. Parce que j'y ai "rencontrée" des filles à qui je n'avais jamais réellement parlé avant. Parce que ça a été une découverte incroyable. Comme si j'étais enfin chez moi. Et c'est ce que j'essayai de faire ressortir.Toute la chaleur que m'a apportée cette ville. Quant à St Pierre de Rome... Je te le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas croyante. Mais je me souviens ce que j'ai ressenti en entrant dans St Pierre de Rome. Une paix incroyable. J'étais seule et... subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. J'avais juste envie de m'assoir de fermer les yeux et d'attendre. C'était vraiment un expèrience incroyable. Et le Colisée... Le Colisée c'est encore une autre histoire. J'ai toujours cette impression que quand on est à l'intérieur on ne se rend pas vraiment compte. Qu'on est dans le colisée. Qu'il y avait 80.000 Romains à notre place. Et les gladiateurs dans l'arène. C'est juste en sortant qu'on se dit "j'étais là". Etrange, vraiment.

Ensuite, pour l'histoire en elle-même, j'ai juste voulu montrer que l'amour parfois, c'est laisser partir l'autre. Même si ça fit mal, même si ça tue. L'amour c'est rennoncer à son propre bonheur. Au début... Au début je voulais juste faire de mon histoire un parrallèle avec celle de Rimbaud et Verlaine et finalement je me rend compte que je me suis détournée de mon but premier. Cette liaison je me la suis appropriée et je l'ai changée. Indéniablement changée. Ca n'a plus rien à voir. C'est mille fois plus personnel. Ca se voit dans les chapitres je crois. Les premiers chapitres n'ont plus rien à voir avec les derniers chapitres. Et je crois que ce n'est pas seulement du au changement qui s'opèrent en Draco mais plutôt aux changements qui s'opèrent en moi. Au fur et à mesure cette fic s'est devenue une part grandissante de moi. De mes peurs de mes faiblesses et de mes obsessions. Je crois que l'exemple le plus frappant est justement ça. Draco qui quitte Harry pour qu'il puisse être heureux. Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai reproduit le shéma de mon livre préféré. Je n'aime pas ce terme. Disons plutôt du livre qui m'a le plus bouleversé. Tant, que je ne m'en suis pas réellement remise, quasiment un an après d'ailleurs. Dans ce livre le meilleur ami du héros le quitte, parce qu'il l'aime et qu'il a peur de lui faire du mal. Evidemment, dit comme ça, ça ne ressemble à rien. Mais quand j'y pense c'est la même chose. Mon subconscient a pris le dessus et a réécris ce qui m'a fait tant de mal. C'est vraiment étrange. Plus que cela, ça me fait presque _peur_.

Honnêtement, je ne me rend absolument pas compte des sentiments que je peux faire passer. Moi, en lisant mes chapitres, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont ternes, dénuées de vie et de sentiments justement. Qu'ils ne font rien passer, pas la moindre émotion. C'est pour ça que quand tu me dis que j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer, j'ai du mal à y croire. Parce que moi je ne ressens rien en lisant ce que j'écris. Mais si tu me dis que je dois prendre tes larmes comme une félicitation eh bien je le fais. Vraiment. Alors merci.

Pour les reviews, c'est vrais qu'on sous estime le plaisir que ça peut apporter. Moi je suis toujours heureuse qu'on me laiss eun petit mot. Rien que le geste, songer à laisser un mot, pour dire qu'on aime c'est beau. Et tes reviews me font évidemment très plaisir. Même quand c'est pouer me dire que tu ne pourras pas laisser de review tout de suite. Parce que le fait en lui-même que tu ais pensé à laisser un mot pour t'excuser de ne pas pouvoir répondre tout de suite est très beau je trouve. Et evidemùment, j'en retire un plaisir égoiste. Parce que je suis, comme tu le dis si bien, humaine. Mais parfois, c'est vrais que je ne voudrais pas être humaine. Mais encore une fois c'est une envie égoiste. Donc je suis définitivement humaine lol.

Voilà, j'en étais sure j'ai mis environ une heure à te répondre. Heureusement que j'ai tout mon temps. Enfin, je ne regrette pas de m'être étalée, j'avais besoin de dire tout ça. Je te dis juste merci, pour tout. Pleins de bisous à toi. Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Hello. Je vous assure que mon but n'était pas de vous rendre triste. Surtout pas en vacance. Il semblerait que c'est plus fort que moi.( Je vous raconte pas le drame qui se passe en se moment à la maison : mon frère n'arrive pa sà monter sa boite de pièce jaune, l'orreur la plus totale.) Bref, je reprend, je suis désolé d'avoirr été, comment dire, méchante ? Ce n'est pas le mot mais on s'en contentera. J'avais pourtant essayé d'introduire tout cela en douceur, mais visiblement, ça n'a pas marché. Et même si Draco a dit à Harry qu'il ne l'aimait plus, ce n'est pas vrais. Simplement s'il lui avait dit "je t'aime mais je te quitte" Harry aurait refusé de partir. Alors il lui a mentit en disant qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Même s'il l'aime toujours. Parce qu'il a peurde tout détruire en restant avec Harry. Il a peur d'en arriver à un point ou ils se hairont tellement, qu'ils regreteront ne pas avoir arrêter avant. Donc Draco décide d'arrêter les frais, et d'arrêter la sa relation avec Harry. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop confuse. Enfin, ce dernier chapitre devrait vous éclairer sur les raisons de Draco. J'ai tout expliqué dedans. Et j'espère qu'il vous aura réconforté un peu... En tout cas bisous, et merci, Eliane.

**onarluca **: Dsl, dsl, dsl, je jure que ce n'était pas le but. Je veux faire pleurer personne moi, mais là... Bon d'accord c'était peut-être un petit peu triste. Enfin, ce chapitre là est moins triste... Gros bisous et merci. Eliane.

**Nardy **: Salut toi. J'espère que tu vas bien. Et je suis définitivement heureuse que Harry te touche de plus en plus. Au début, tu parraissais tellement... je ne sais pas, fermée à lui, ça me faisait presque mal pour lui. Mais c'est vrais qu'avec le peu de dialogue et la vision des faits de Draco, tellement omniprésente que ce n'était pas facile d'apprendre à aimer Harry. Puis j'aime beaucoup ta vision des choses, quand tu dis qu'on est égoiste de penser qu'on donne tout et qu'on ne reçoit rien en retour. Parce que c'est exactement ce que Draco pense. IL croit tout donner et ne rien recevoir. Il est tout bêtement égoiste, mais humain. Et il a peur, peur de tout casser, plus que ça ne l'ai déjà. C'est pour ça qu'il quitte Harry. Pour ne pas en arriver à un point ou il regretterait l'avoir aimer. Il veut avoir des souvenirs à chérir, plutôt qu'à maudire. Mais je crois que je m'étale un peu là. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous, Eliane.

**Origine **: Hello. Tu vas bien ? En lisant les reviews, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être quelqu'un de déprimante. Ou plutôt qui écris des choses déprimantes. Pourtant, ce n'est vraiment pas mon but. Enfin, peut-être mon but est-il triste et donc le chemin pour y arriver n'est pas très gai. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ta manière de t'exprimer ? Même dans tes reviews, tes mots sont d'un douceur infinie. Ils me frappent, juste là où il faut, pour que je sois ébranlée par tes remarques et tes sentiments. Par ta vision des choses. Ainsi, quans tu me parles d'un sentiment d'inéluctabilité, je réfléchis et j'ai l'impression qu'au fond, j'ai toujours su que ma fic avançait inévitablement vers un but précis, sans pourtant y songer. Je m'aperçois que ma phrase ne veut pas dire grand chose. Décidément, il semble que je n'arive pas à m'exprimer. Disons, que ce chapitre là, le suivant, et le précédent sont les premiers que j'ai écris avec le prologue. Avant même de savoirpar où j'allais passer, j'ai écris la fin. Et le reste était destiné à y arriver. Tous les autres chapitres étaient tourné vers un seul but : la fin. C'est peut-être de là que vient ce sentiment étrange. J'écrivais en pensant à la fin. En sachant qu'il fallait que j'arrive à cette fin. Quant à brûler ses textes.. J'avoue que je n'y avais songé. Un texte c'est intime. Tellement intime que lorsqu'on est "déçu" par les textes quand on atteint pas ses buts, on peut les supprimer. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils arrêtent de vivre. ILs sont toujours là, au fond de nous, mais on a détruit les preuves en quelque sorte. Draco voulait détruire tout ce qui le rattachait à Harry et à la poésie. Il a détruit les "preuves". Mais tout est enfoui dans son coeur. Et ça, il ne peut pas le détruire. Oui, je comprend ce que tu as voulu dire. Enfin, je crois. Bisous ma belle, un grand merci, et profite bien de tes vacances. Eliane.

**jade **: Bonjour. Merci beaucoup pour ton très gentil petit mot. Tu sais, c'est parfaitement normal que tu ne puisses pas lire le chapitre 20 tant que je n'ai pas mis le 21 pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas de chapitre 21. Le "compteur" de chapitre affiche un chapitre de plus alors qu'il n'y en a pas. Voilà. Bisous. Eliane.

**Kaoro **: Salut toi. Mais moi j'ai traumatisé personne lol. Je suis, pure, vierge, innocente de tout acte de méchanceté de sadisme, et de traumatisation (si je suis sure que ce mot existe quelque part). Enfin, non l'hsitoire n'est pas tout a fait fini, puisqu'après ce chapitre il reste l'épilogue, quant à la relation Harry/Draco je te laisse découvrire ça tout de suite. Merci et pleiiiiins de bisous. Eliane.

**Emma** : Hello. Je suis très contente que le fait que la fin ne soit pas particulièrement heureuse ne te dérange pas trop. Disons que c'est impossible ici. Si dans ce dernier chapitre je mettais "finalement je suis revenu sur ma décision, j'ai retrouvé Harry et nous avons vécu heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours" il y aurait quand même un petit problème... Enfin, je ne m'étale pas trop. Merci beaucoup et pleins de bisous, Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : Salut toi. Tu n'aimes pas les fins ? Moi je suis quelqu'un d'horrible parce que je suis tellement curieuse que j'ai toujours besoin de savoir la fin. Surtout quand je lis. Ce qui fait que je lis à une vitesse inimaginable pour pouvoir finire et savoir la fin et que je ne prend pas le temps de savourer le livre. Je le dévore. Et je le regrette après parce qu'à la relecture ce n'est jamais vraiment pareil. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir donné envie de voir Rome. Parce que c'est une ville magnifique que j'aime passionément, vraiment. La plus belle ville du monde avec Paris. Mon petit coeur est déchiré entre ces deux villes. L'idéal serait que j'ai un appartement dans les deux. Mais pour ça il faudrait que je sois riche lol. Enfin, un grand merci à toi, et tous pleins de bisous, Eliane.

**Gen** : Salut toi, tu vas bien ? Bien, alors tu n'as pas du tout intéret à mourir parce que sinon moi je te tue. Je veux que tu finnisses tes fics. ( et surtout je veux te lire lol) Enfin, pour moi c'est toujours un petit bonheur de te lire, et même un très grand bonheur... J'adore ce que tu fais. Et ce n'est pas très grave que tu n'ais pas reviewé pour les chapitres précédents, l'essentiel est que tu aimes toujours. Merci beaucoup beuacoup toi (et ne t'avaises pas de mourir). Pleins de gros bisous, Eliane.

**Polonius Silver** : Hello. Je t'ai déjà en parti répondu dans mon mail, je vais donc essayer de ne pas trop me répéter. Tout d'abord merci. Merci pour tous ceux que tu m'as dit, qui m'a encouragé et qui a donné, en quelque sorte, un certain sens à ce que je faisais. Ce n'est pas très clair, mais j'espère que tu comprendras tout de même ce que je veux dire. Une chose m'interpelle cependant, dans ce que tu dis, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il ressort de ma fic quelque chose de très triste. Je reconnai que ce n'est pas tout rose, mais je ne pensais pas donner une telle impression de noirceur (ou grisaille ?) et de désespoir. Pour MSN, je t'ai accepté, je serai vraiment très heureuse de faire plus ample connaissance. Vraiment. Voilà, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop répétée. Bises, et encore merci. Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : Salut toi. Tu sais, il y a cette partie passablement égoiste en moi qui ne peut s'epêcher d'être "heureuse" de t'avoir touchée, même si c'est en mal. Et une autre partie, qui elle se sent assez mal à l'aise. Je suppose que l'important est que ce que j'écris ne te laisse pas indifférente, et ça ça me rend heureuse. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas très clair, alors je te dis juste merci, merci pour tout. Bisous ma belle, Eliane.


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Harry n'est pas à moi... Ni le reste d'ailleurs

Le titre de la fic vient d'un poème de Rimbaud : "Délires I, la vierge folle" dans "Un saison en enfer."

Cet épilogue **n'est pas** un POV de Draco !!!

Alors nous y voilà. Déjà.

Sachez que je me ferai une joie de répondre aux reviews, si vous me laissez votre adresse e-mail. La mienne est dans mon profil.

Contrairement à mon habitude, je met les réponses aux reviews en haut. Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais ça me dérnage de terminer mon épilogue par les réponses, je veux qu'il se termine par le mot fin, allez comprendre.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont tlu ma fic, ceux qui l'ont aimée, et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit message. Merci infiniment.

Et puis un grand merci à Polonius Silver pour avoir eu la gentillesse de corriger cet épilogue.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**onarluca** : Ah non. Ah non non non. Je tiens à insister sur ce point : Draco n'est pas malheureux. Et il n'a pas raté sa vie. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça. Draco est mourrant, et il éprouve le besoin de s'expliquer auprès d'Harry, de se justifier. Cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire, souvent au bord de la mort on a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, de justifier nos actes, de tenter d'expliquer notre vie, de lui trouver un sens. Et c'est ce que Draco fait. Il écrit à Harry parce qu'il veut etre sur d'être pardonné avant de partir. Certes, il aurait aimé vivre avec Harry, mais ça c'était impossible. Ca aurait conduit à leur mort, purement et simplement. Mais il n'est pas malheureux. Et Harry non plus. Voilà, je tenais a ce que tu le saches. En tout cas merci infiniment d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer tous mes chapitres. Gros bisous, Eliane.

**jade** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te toucher, et heureuse que tu ais apprécié ma petite histoire. Pleins de bisous à toi. Eliane.

**Chris52** : Bonjour. Tout d'abord merci. Merci pour avoir pris la peine de reviewer, merci pour tout. Je suis étrangement émue d'avoir été capable de te toucher. Si j'ai vraiment fait ça, alors je suis heureuse. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de fics toutes roses, ou du moins en grande partie. Moi j'aime beaucoup lire ces fics, mais je sais que je suis incapable d'en écrire une. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de voir que justement, malgré un amour réel, tout ne peut pas "bien" se terminer. Ce n'est pas la vie, ce n'est pas réel. Et je voulais que mon histoire paraisse réelle. Que l'on puisse se dire "oui, ça aurait pu se passer ainsi". Je cherchai à transcrire un réalité de ce qu'aurait pu être leur relaton. Car je pense que s'ils étaient réellement ensemble, ça serait assez explosif, et pas vraiment tout doux. Je pense qu'ils seraient capable de s'aimer, mais d'un amour destructeur. Et c'est ce qui se passe ici : l'amour les a détruit. Mais au moins, ils auront aimé "pour de vrai", et à la folie. C'est déjà ça non ? En ce qui concerne l'écriture, tu sais, je ne me suis mise aux fics que récemment. J'ai écrit des milliers d'autres choses, des bouquins, des nouvelles des poèmes. Dont la plupart on fini à la poubelle. Mais peut-être qu'un jour je finirais par fire un truc corrrect. Voilà je m'arrête là. Une dernière fois, merci. Bisous. Eliane.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Bonjour... Disons que les raisons de Draco, lorsqu'il écrit cette lettre, sont assez égoistes. Il écrit pour se justifier, parce qu'il veut être certain qu'Harry lui pardonne. C'est pour lui dire : voilà pourquoi je t'ai quitté, sois sur que je t'ai aimé, et je t'en prie pardonne moi. Il aurait pu se taire jusqu'au bout. Harry n'aurait jamais su que Draco était mort. Il n'aurait jamais vraiment su qu'elles étaient ses "raisons". Il n'aurait pas su ce qu'il est devenu, ce qu'il a fait, s'il a été heureux... Et puis il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire. En fin de compte, c'est une histoire de rédemption, et rien d'autre. A l'approche de la mort, pourquoi éprouve-t-on le besoin de se faire pardonner, et peut-on y arriver ? Rien de plus, mais rien de moins non plus. Et cette fin... Pour moi c'était la seule possible. Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre eux, pas dans ces conditions là. Il y avait trop d'amour, mêlé à trop de rancoeur et trop de haine. L'important c'est de se dire qu'ils se sont aimé, et même si ça a été trop court, ils se sont aimés à la folie, et comme jamais ils n'aimeront personne d'autre... Quant à la date, j'ai préféré changer, et la préciser. Au début, je terminais sur "Draco" mais j'ai voulu mettre la date et le lieu. Gros bisous à vous. Eliane.

**latitefraisedesbois** : Eh, oui, déjà la fin ? Ca passe vite hein ? Moi ça me déprime complètement. Tu l'as trouvé triste à ce point cette fin ? Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir gardé la "vraie" fin de leur histoire, et d'avoir un peu changé les faits. C'est mon côté bassement romantique qui tenait à ce que Draco écrive cette lettre, et qu'il tienne à se faire pardonner, contrairement à Rimbaud. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison, mais bon... En effet, c'était la seule fin possible. J'aurais difficilement pu dire "nous nous retrouvâmes et vécûmes heures jusqu'à la fin des temps". Et puis honnêtement l'eau de rose c'est pas mon truc, même si j'adoooooooooooooore les disneys... Moi je te dis merci, et même si ce n'est pas grand chose de dire merci, j'y tiens beaucoup. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de te donner mon avis, de m'encourager, etc... Pleins de bisous toi. Eliane.

**Polonius Silver** : Salut toi. Tu me rassures quelque peu, en disant que ce n'est pas triste. En effet je suis quelqu'un de très mélancolique, et nostalgique. Etrangement je le tourne toujours vers le passé. Cette lettre, c'est un reflet de ce que j'aurais pu faire et dire. Draco, c'est un peu plus que moi. Je vois parfaitement de quoi tu parles en parlant de Verlaine. Les poèmes des "Romances sans Paroles" sont magnifiques je touve, tous bercés de mélancolie, de ces paysages intérieurs comme tu dis. Et même si je n'aimerai jamais Verlaine autant que Rimbaud, c'est un poète admirable. Tu t'apercevras que j'ai modifié très légèrement mon texte, un soucis de perfectionnisme j'imagine. En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi. Bisous tout plein. Eliane.

**lindowel** : Bonjour. Tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un message, même si c'est au dernier chapitre, j'en suis très heureuse. Tu espérais que tous s'arrangerait ? Je crains que ce soit impossible. Ils ne sont pas prêts à s'aimer sans se faire de mal. Ce ne serait pas réaliste si j'arrangeais tout. Ca ferait réellement "faux". Et puis j'ai un certain penchant pour la tristesse et les regrets, je trouve que ça embellit l'histoire... Encore une fois merci. Bisous. Eliane

**Kaoro**: Hello. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y avait rien de très grave, simplement j'étais mal parce qu'il y a un an j'ai eu de très gros problèmes et ce n'est toujours pas réellement passé voilà. Draco est mort de maladie... Laquelle je ne sais pas. Un cancer surement pour mourir aussi jeune... En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi. Plein de bisous. Eliane.

**hermionarwen2000** : bonjour... Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop pleurer quand même. Voilà l'épilogue, je l'ai mis avec un peu de retard, mais j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est fini... Bisous. Eliane.

**Vif d'or** : Hello. Pas de problème pour le "retard" tu as la gentillesse de m'envoyer un mot, je ne vais pas aller me plaindre tout de même, ce serait odieux. J'espère que ton ordi sera vite réparé... Je n'ai rien de très grave, juste les réminiscences d'un gros problème que j'ai eu l'année dernièr à cette periode là qui reviennent me hanter un peu... Tout plein de merci à toi, même si ce n'est pas grand chose. Bisous ma belle. Eliane.

**Saael'** : Bonjour toi... Voilà, je suis seule dans mon appartement, emmitouflée dans une couverture. J'ai une heure environ pour te répondre, ensuite je devrai retourner au lycée. Je me sens bien... Dans l'état d'esprit qui convient pour te répondre. J'ai envie de t'écrire comme si je t'écrivais une lettre. Et je veux que cette lettre soit parfaite. Je souris en pensant que si la taille de ma dernière réponse t'as fait sourire, celle-ci te fera rire. J'ai des milliers de choses à dire. Sache que je suis heureuse également d'avoir pu te rencontrer. Vraiment. Je ne t'ais jamais vu. Je ne sais pas où tu habites, ni ce que tu fais de tes dimanches. Je ne connais même pas ton vrai prénom. Mais j'ai l'impression de te comprendre, de te connaitre parfois. Cette impression n'est peut-être qu'un leurre, peut-être pas. Mais je crois que c'est cette impression qui fait de notre "rencontre" quelque chose de réel à mes yeux.

Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas mieux. Je... Tu sais, je crois que l'important n'est pas de savoir si tu l'aimes toujours autant cette amie. Les amitiés vont et viennent. Parfois elles durent le temps d'un été, parfois toute une vie. L'important c'est que, même si aujourd'hui des choses vous séparent, et votre amitié n'en est plus vraiment une, tu n'oublies, ni ne renies les souvenirs de tout ce que vous avez partagé. Je trouve ça terrible de regretter d'avoir été ami avec quelqu'un comme ça m'est arrivé parfois. Parce que dans ce cas là, on bafoue ses souvenirs au lieu de les chérir. On regrette. Il ne faut pas regretter. Le reste... C'est du vent. Ensuite je suis contente, égoistement contente, d'avoir pu t'aier ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, une très bonne amie à moi m'a appelée en pleirs. Elle venait dd'apprendre que son père allait peut-être aller en prison et qu'elle serait obliger de déménager. Et, c'est horrible, mais j'ai été incapable de la réconforter. J'étais pétrifiée et muette. Enfin, je lui parlai, mais je ne disai que des conneries. Je n'arrivai pas à trouver les mots qu'il faut. J'étais tout simplement incapable de m'exprimer. Et je me suis sentie nulle. Horriblement nulle. Et je m'en suis voulue, après, de n'avoir rien su dire. C'est idiot peut-être, mais je me sentais coupable... Souvent on manque de mot juste quand il ne faut pas. Moi, je ne suis pas douée à l'oral. Je reste figée. L'année dernière, ma prof de français, une femme remarquable, a voulu que je lise un de mes textes devant out le monde. C'était horrible, je me sentais au bord du malaise. Je crois que je suis en traind e devenir agrophobe. Je ne supporte plus la foule, être entourée tout le temps. J'éprouve de plus en plus le besoin de rester seule. Ca me fait peur...

Paris capitale du luxe ? Je ne sais pas. Paris est une ville pour laquelle je nourris des sentiments assez contraires. Il y a des jours ou je l'adore, et des jours où je la hais. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que je ne pourrai pas vivre autre part. Même si j'allais habiter à Rome, il faudrait que je sois certaine de pouvoir revenir à Paris n'importe quand. St Pierre de Rome... Il y a des lieux comme ça, comme il y a des chansons, des livre ou des films, qui nous mettent dans un état d'esprit assez particulier. IL ya a cette chose, que je suis sure de ne retrouver que là-bas. Une sensation, un sentiment. Quelque chose que j'aurais voulu garder avc moi, mais qui s'est évanouit trop vite... Je rêve de retourner à Rome. J'en ressens même un besoin vital. Parce que là-bas, je me sentais tellement chez moi. Masi j'ai peur de ne aps retrouver la même Rome. Peur de regretter d'y être retourner. Peur de me faire du mal en y retournant. Mais je sais que j'y retournerai. C'est plus fort que moi presque.

Le ivre qui m'a influencé ? Mmmm, c'est assez compliqué. Ce livre fait partie de la série l'Assassin Royal, de Robin Hobb, mais n'est pas encore sorti en France. C'est le livre qui conclut à la série, le tout dernier. Le titre est Fool's Fate. Ce pendant je te conseil la série, et si tu as le courage, lis là en angalsi, parce que les éditeurs français découpe les livres originaux en plusieurs parties ce qui gache tout. Si tu veux, je t'enverrais plsu d'informations quant à tous les titres... Ce livre a bouleversé ma vie. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrivait. IL m'a fait voir la vie différemment. Je ramenais tous à ce livre... Ca peut paraitre idiot de se mettre dans un état pareil à cause d'un livre, mais je me souvuiens que tous les soirs, je relisais mes passages préférs et je finissai en pleur. Et je pleurai vraiment, à m'en faire mal, à en hurler. Généralement c'était assez tard, lorsque tout le monde dormait. Et c'est un periode qui a dure bien six mois. En ce moment, je ne le lis plus tous les soirs. Mais quand je le regarde, je sens mes yeux s'embuer, et j'ai envie d'hurler. Parfois je le prend, je feuilette les pages afin de me souvenir. Je sais que si je le lis, je pleurerai encore à en vomire. Alors j'essaye de détourner les yeux, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. Mes amies m'ont dit que c'était idiot que je me rende malade pour un seul bouquin. Et je suis d'accord avec elles. Mais pour moi ce n'était pas qu'un livre. C'était devenu une partie de ma vie, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'a arraché mon coeur avec cette fin. C'était il y a un an tout juste. Et depuis, je n'ai pas pleuré une seule fois pour un autre livre. Je ne m'investis plus vraiment dans ce que je lis. J'ai peur d'avoir encore mal pour un livre. Cependant... Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais regretter de l'avoir lu. Parce que pour moice livre renferme la plus belle histoire d'amour de tous les temsp. Peut-être pas la mieux écrite. Peut-être pas la mieux ficelée. Mais la plus belle.

C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai écris cette histoire parce que la liaison entre Rimbaud et Verlaine me fascinait étrangement. Et pusi c'est devenu bien plus que cela. C'est pour ça que je préfère les derneirs chaptires, parce qu'ils sont moins légers que les premiers, ils sont plus "moi". C qui me fait peur ? C'sts d'avoir inconsciemment reproduis le shéma du livre. Malgré tout ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai pa su m'en détacher. Un an après, il m'obsède toujours à tel point que l'ai laissé prendre le dessus. J'ai refais le même shémas. J'ai reproduis mon obsession, sans réussir à m'en débarasser. J'ai peur de ne jamais passer au-delà, et regarder en arrière sans avoir peur. Au début je me disais "tu verras dans un an, comme ça te paraitras loin, et comme ça te paraitras ridicule". Mais les semaines ont passé, puis les mois. Et j'ai peur que ça continue ainsi longtemps.

Oui, je trouev mes chapitres ternes. Parce que je l'ai écris en hâte, je déballe tout d'un coup, et en les regardant ensuite, ils ne sont pas ce que je voulais, les mots me paraissent trop pauvres, els phrases trop lourdes, les tournures trop bancales, les images grotesques et caricaturales... Je crains n'avoir rien su dire et j'en suis triste. Mais... si tu me dis que je réussis à faire passer quelque chos,e c'est peut-être finalement que je suis trop subjective pour pouvoir juger mon propre texte. Alors je m'en remet à toi.

Draco... Draco c'est moi, Draco c'est ce meilleur ami. Donc je me suis identifiée au meilleur aime en quelque sorte. Sans en avoir conscience. Pourtant en lisant le livre je le détestais autant que je l'aimais. Je me répétais sans cesse "il a pas le droit, il a pas le droit". Pas le droit de partir. De le laisser seul. De me laisser seule. Mais je me rend bien compte que je n'aurais pas aimé ce livre à la folie si ça avait été autrement. Il m'aurait parut plus quelconque. Sa beauté réside dans la douleur de ce départ. Dans la fin presque tragique. Dans lecontentementdu héros, qui sonne faux. J'ai fini par les séparer... Oui, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Ils s'étaient trop aimé pour se remettre ensemble, ils s'étaient trop hais pour s'oublier. Cette fin, elle est présente depuis le début, parce que dès le début je l'avais en tête je l'avais écrite à l'interieure de moi. J'en connaissai chaque détail, l'intensité de l'éclairage... Tout. Tes questions... Je ne me permettrai pas d'y répondre. Je te laise découvrire la réponse dans le texte.

Le bateau ivre st un poème magnifique. Il m'obsède parfois. Ces vers tournent à l'interieur de moi, comme une étrange litanie. Je les écoute, et je m'ennivre.

Oui. Oui je l'ai tué. Ou plutôt je l'ai laissé mourir. Il n'aurait pas écris à Harry s'il n'était pas sur le point de mourir. Il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire. Parce qu'en fin de compte, c'est l'histoire d'un pardon. Draco veut qu'Harry lui pardonne. Il veut se sentire en paix avec lui-même. Etre certain d'avoir fait les bons choix. Encore une foi, je me suis éloignée de l'idée de départ.

Si je suis lâche ? Comme tout être humain, souvent je suis lâche. Plus que d'autre, moins que d'autre. Je suis faible plutôt que lâche, et parfois je maudis ma faiblesse. Je me maudit pour ne pas avoir la force. De quoi ? je ne le sais pas vraiment. La force d'être un peu plus qu'humaine, un peu plus que lâche.

Si j'ai pleuré enécrivant cela ? Non. Non je n'ai pas pleuré. Je me suis consumé. J'ai écrit, comme un feu, brûlant le papier d emes mots. Pour finir calcinée. Toute vide. Toute laide. Toute triste. Et... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pleuré en lisant tes mots. "Dis-moi Eliane, as-tu pleuré en écrivant cela?" Il ya quelque chose de terrible qui m'a frappé à cet instant là. Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais il y a une telle force dans ces simples mots... Je en sais pas pourquoi je pleure, je ne sais pas de quoi je pleure mais le fait est là. Merci.

Ainsi tu as pitié de Draco ? Pitier de quoi ? De le savoirmalad,e délirant, de le voir acroché à son besoin de pardon ? De le voir revenir sur ses pas, de le voir regretter ?

Oui Draco se laisse aller. Draco se laisse gagner par la folie. Draco ne résiste plus, il s'abandonne enfin. Il a presque finit la tâche qu'il s'est fixé, il va pourvoir partir en paix. Presque sans regrets. Si les humaisn ont mal quand ils oublient ? Oui. On ne peut pa oublier. Ca revient toujours. Sous n'importe qu'elle forme mais ça revient. Pour Draco, se sont des visions durant sa folie. Pour Harry ? Tu verras...

La folie. Elle est moniprésent dans cette fin. Les paragraphes ne sont plus qu'une succession d 'idées. Draco doit en finir au plus vite, il a peur de mourir avant. Il conclut, il délire, il saute des passages, se répète, revient toujours à ses peurs et ses obsessions.

Tu sais, au début je finissais par "je t'aime". Et pusi je l'ai enlevé. Je l'ai remplacé par "je ne te dirais pas je t'aime". Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Peut-être parce que je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui m'a poussé a changé la fin.

Je te laisse là, je te laisse lire.

Je finirai avec un merci. Merci d'avoir été là.

Bisous,

Eliane.

* * *

Epilogue

L'appartement semble vide.

Cette impression pourrait être due au papier peint, d'une blancheur immaculée, s'il n'y avait que cela. Ainsi, le couloir prolongeant l'entrée voit ses murs recouverts d'étagères transparentes sur lesquelles trônent vases de cristal où barbotent quelque rose blanche à l'allure fragile, et statuettes, rangées par thèmes, toutes de verre comparables à des gouttes de pluie. Un peu comme si, leur propriétaire ne voulait pas vraiment qu'on les voit, mais que l'on croit, plutôt, à des milliers de miroirs, à une étrange mer, tremblante et incertaine.

Le salon, lui, comporte deux fauteuils de cuir blanc afin de conserver l'impression de pureté, qui reposent sur un immense tapis, à la pâleur irréelle. Les fauteuils font face à un long canapé, adossé contre le mur. Il y a entre eux, une petite table basse en verre sur laquelle une carafe où l'on voit l'eau miroiter, et un livre négligemment jeté servent de mince décoration. Il y a, dans un coin, un écran plat en guise de télévision, aux contours effacés, posé sur un petit meuble à pied. De part et d'autre du canapé, se trouvent deux grandes fenêtres que l'on n'ouvre jamais pour ne pas avoir à défaire les rideaux de mousseline vaseuse qui paraissent prêts à s'évaporer au moindre coup de vent. Il y a, en face, un miroir, qui reflète les fenêtres à l'infini.

Si l'on s'arrête à la prochaine porte, on aperçoit une chambre. Inutile de la décrire, elle est blanche, translucide évanescente. Ephémère presque. Elle est tout simplement inexistante. Il y a aussi une salle à manger, une cuisine, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Tous d'une lactescence étrange et immuable. Et enfin, tout au bout de cet interminable couloir, il y a une porte.

Si petite, qu'elle se confond avec le mur et qu'on ne la remarque pas. Cela doit être voulu car la pièce qui se cache derrière n'a rien à voir avec la pureté légère et tremblante qui se dégage du reste de l'appartement. C'est une cachette, un refuge.

C'est une bibliothèque aux murs recouverts de livres et de manuscrits, faisant ployer les étagères d'acajou. Une fenêtre avec vue sur les toits de la ville, laisse entrer le soleil, illuminant la pièce aux teintes chaudes. Un fauteuil usé trône dans un coin. Des coussins rouges et orangés recouvrent les tapis entassés les uns par-dessus les autres, arborant tous des tons légèrement carminés, incarnats ou vermillons, offrant à l'œil un déluge de couleurs somptueuses presque _abrutissantes. _Il y a un bureau, qui croule sous les parchemins. Si l'on se penche dessus, on voit que ce sont des lettres, toutes adressées à la même personne, jamais envoyées. Par peur, par courage, par lâcheté peut-être.

Qu'importe…

C'est un homme simple qui habite cet appartement, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il vit seul bien que souvent, une femme ou un ami, vienne troubler sa solitude. Il descend chaque soir au café du coin. Il s'assoit toujours sur le même tabouret. Il boit toujours la même chose. Du whisky. Un verre. Et puis deux. Et puis trois. Au fur et à mesure que les verres défilent, il voit son ennui fondre dans l'éclat doré et insoutenable du breuvage. Ces quelques heures ont une saveur particulière. Un goût d'interdit. Il sait bien qu'il devrait oublier. Mais il en est incapable. Incapable de tourner la page. Durant le jour, il s'efforce de n'en laisser rien paraître, et il y réussit. Le jour il rit, et il ne fait pas semblant. Mais il sait que lorsque la nuit revient, _son_ ombre est là. Et elle plane, elle plane. Alors les heures qu'il passe dans ce café, qu'elles soient longues, qu'elles soient courtes, sont des heures privilégiées. Des heures où il s'abandonne aux souvenirs, sans regret.

Ses traits sont las, fatigués, comme si la vie l'avait usé trop vite. Il a le regard vitreux de ceux qui vivent dans un monde créé par la drogue. Ses beaux vêtements pendouillent tristement sur lui. Il paraît terriblement maigre, presque maladif. Ses cheveux sont gras et sa barbe grossière. Oui, il ressemble à un homme qui ploie sous l'incertitude et le chagrin. Pourtant, ses traits prouvent qu'il a été beau autrefois, tout est là, dans leur finesse délicate. Et nul ne peut dénigrer la profonde beauté de ses yeux verts, malheureusement barrés par un rideau sombre. Un rideau fait, de désespoir.

Mais en ce moment, l'homme lit. Il se tient dans ce fauteuil rapiécé qu'il aime tant. Il tourne les pages, lentement. Parfois il sourit. C'est le sourire nostalgique de ceux, qui se souviennent d'un temps révolu qui n'appartient désormais plus qu'à eux. C'est un sourire plein d'amertume et de tristesse.

Parfois, il secoue la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il lit. De temps à autre, il laisse échapper un gémissement étouffé, un cri de douleur. Il caresse chaque feuille avec soin, doucement, comme si, par ce geste, il pouvait contacter l'auteur du manuscrit. Son doigt suit la courbe des lettres, et il retrace, mot à mot, phrase par phrase, l'histoire ici contée.

La sienne. La leur.

Et soudain, cela prend fin. Tout prend fin. L'objet de sa lecture tombe sur le tapis en un bruit sourd. Les feuilles éparses volètent de droite et de gauche emplissant la pièce. Et cette pièce auparavant si chaleureuse et accueillante, devient pâle comme les autres. Sa consistance semble s'envoler, les meubles s'évanouissent, laissant la pièce pleine d'une nudité opaline. Elle n'est plus qu'un soupir fugace.

Elle n'existe plus.

Et si quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans la pièce à cet instant, peut-être aurait-il entendu l'homme murmurer « je t'aimais » peut-être aurai-il cru au bruissement du vent dans les arbres.

Mais il n'y a personne.

L'homme est seul.

Il s'en va quelques minutes, pour revenir, s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ce fauteuil. Etrangement, il s'est lavé les cheveux et a rasé sa barbe. Ainsi, il ressemble à un ange déchu. Et sur la joue pâle de l'ange coule une unique larme. La larme de fin. En un miroitement, elle descend jusqu'à son cœur, son cœur brisé. Aucune autre larme ne viendra s'échouer sur cette joue satinée. Le temps n'est plus aux larmes, ni aux regrets. Son cœur, a déjà trop pleuré.

En lui, ne reste plus que cette certitude vacillante, parmi les amas de cendres et de poussières : ce soir il ne descendra pas au café du coin. Il ne s'abandonnera pas aux souvenirs... Il restera dans ce fauteuil trop usé, dans cette pièce sans vie, dans cet appartement inexistant.

Il restera longtemps ainsi. Il finira peut-être par bouger, oui peut-être. Mais son âme, elle restera dans ce fauteuil. Il reverra ses amis, il leur dira bonjour, il leur parlera. Il reverra ces femmes, défiler devant lui, et il leur fera l'amour. Comme une drôle de poupée, comme une étrange marionnette. Et il ne pleurera pas. Non, ça c'est sûr, il ne pleurera pas.

------------

Ne dit-on pas, que les anges, ne pleurent pas ?

------------

**Fin **

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé, et j'ai l'impression dérisoire que mon coeur est bien vide désormais. Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé prendre un peu plus de temps pour écrire mes chapitres, et ne pas m'y mettre à la dernière minute. Mais au bout de compte, j'ai versé un peu trop de sang, de sueur et de larmes pour cette histoire. J'abandonne ici, un petit bout de moi. Un petit bout, que je vous laisse. Je crois bien que tous les remerciements du monde, ne diront jamais la gratitude que j'éprouve pour tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un mot en passant mais je n'ai rien d'autre. Merci. Et puisqu'il faut finir, finissons en, il suffit d'un mot : FIN.**

**Eliane, le mardi 4 janvier 2005.**


End file.
